Vendido para o prazer
by Liryn
Summary: Querida leitora. Já imaginou poder comprar um homem alto, lindo e rico e ainda ajudar uma instituição de caridade? Pois é o que acontece em Leilão de Solteiros. Você está pronta para dar um lance? Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas, dou-lhe três…
1. Chapter 1

Naruto não me pertence e a história é uma adaptação do livro "Vendido para o prazer" de Emile Rose.

Nossa tensa auditora está pronta para ser corrompida? Seu solteiro é o próximo.

Hinata Hyuuga engoliu o champanhe grátis com a graça de um estivador bebendo avidamente sua cerveja, na esperança de afogar as dúvidas que se acumulavam em seu interior. Deixou a taça na bandeja de um garçom que passava e pegou outra para criar coragem antes de encarar Ino e Tenten, suas duas melhores amigas e companhias no audacioso plano daquela noite.

Nunca me senti tão nua na vida. Jamais darei carta branca a vocês quanto ao meu armário outra vez. Até minha camisola cobre mais do que esse vestidinho.

Ela ajeitou a alça fina do vestido sobre o ombro outra vez, depois puxou para baixo a bainha curta que mal lhe cobria os quadris. Fugir pela porta dos fundos do clube lhe parecia cada vez mais interessante, mas Ino e Tenten jamais a perdoariam se fizesse isso. Por outro lado, foram elas as responsáveis por fazerem-na colocar um vestido que causaria um ataque cardíaco em seu pai caso ele a visse, então a opinião delas era suspeita.

Ino afastou suas objeções:

Você tem corpo para isso e vermelho fica ótimo em você. Não dê para trás agora, Hinata.

Um mar de mulheres escandalosas, quase histéricas, as cercava, dando lances nos homens que eram leiloados para fins de caridade, com a mesma ferocidade de tubarões famintos. Podia apostar que as paredes do salão do prestigioso Caliber Club nunca reverberaram daquele jeito antes. O pandemônio apenas aumentava suas dúvidas sobre o plano que as três elaboraram durante muitas margaritas.

Rezando por coragem e não a encontrando, Hinata respirou fundo e bebeu mais um gole de champanhe. O que dera nela para acreditar que poderia jogar fora trinta anos como moça certinha para dar um lance no solteirão mais cobiçado? Deveria ter começado com uma rebelião menor, mas não, escolhera pegar pesado na primeira tentativa.

Como auditora de contas da rede bancária privada de sua família, era cuidadosa por natureza. Tinha um emprego previsível e dirigia um sedã razoável. Era confortável seguir as regras, ter sua vida precisamente organizada e ascender profissionalmente aos poucos como sua mãe fizera.

Mas a pressão repentina para se casar para o bem da empresa abalou essa ascensão e fez com que Hinata se sentisse mais como uma mercadoria sendo permutada nas negociações de fusão entre a Hyuuga Bank & Trust e a Hyuuga Savings & Loan do que um ser humano.

Não acredito que deixei vocês me convencerem disso. Talvez eu não esteja pronta para esse tipo de homem "manche sua reputação". Talvez devesse escolher alguém um pouco menos... – Na falta da palavra certa, deu de ombros. Como poderia descrever o homem cuja foto no programa de leilão de solteiros lhe causara calor?

Gostoso? – perguntou Tenten com um sorriso malicioso.

Eufemismo do ano. Hinata assentiu.

O solteiro número nove subiu ao palco e o coração de Hinata bateu erraticamente. A multidão de senhoras normalmente honradas gritou, assoviou e bateu os pés calçados com sapatos caros. Se havia um homem que poderia tentar uma mulher a se arriscar a quebrar algumas regras, era aquele. Parecendo completamente à vontade sob os holofotes, ele lançou um sorriso desafiador e encorajou a plateia já descontrolada a fazer mais barulho, batendo palmas e mexendo os quadris ao som da música alta, como o artista que fora outrora.

O cara sabia como se mexer. Ela deveria admitir. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha.

A camiseta preta apertada se esticava em seus ombros largos, moldando um tórax bem definido e envolvendo-lhe os bíceps volumosos. Os jeans, gastos naqueles locais intrigantes, para onde deveria estar envergonhada de olhar, eram bem baixos nos quadris, e ele usava botas de caubói – algo que não se via com frequência na cidade portuária de Wilmington, na Carolina do Norte. Considerando que todos os outros homens que subiram ao palco antes dele vestiam smoking, o visual casual do dono do bar gritava renegado – coincidentemente, o nome de seu bar e a palavra estampada nas costas de sua camisa.

A pulsação de Hinata ressoava tão alto que mal podia ouvir a apresentação longa da mestre de cerimônias. Será que ela nunca tinha ouvido falar que "o silêncio vale ouro"? Se ela se calasse e deixasse que as pessoas olhassem para Sasuke Uchiha, seu trabalho estaria feito. Que mulher não desejaria ser carregada naqueles braços musculosos ou ser coagida por aquele sorriso safado?

Sinta o poder entre suas pernas: um mês de aulas de equitação e motociclismo. – Ino leu o programa em voz alta. – Hinata, se esse cara não conseguir mostrar o que você está perdendo, vou ter de conferir se você não está morta. Ele é exatamente o que você precisa para dissuadi-la da ideia louca da sua mãe.

Hinata engoliu o resto de sua bebida. As bolhas fizeram seu nariz arder e seus olhos lacrimejarem.

Ainda não estou convencida de que tem algo errado com a sugestão da minha mãe. Kõ é um cara legal.

Você não o ama e ele é chato – afirmou Tenten.

Mais eficaz que um sonífero – acrescentou Ino. – E ele é um fraco. Você seria o homem da relação.

E aquilo era um problema? O papel de mulher no comando funcionara para seus pais.

Amo vocês por se preocuparem comigo e entendo a preocupação, mas, logicamente, Kõ é uma boa escolha. Ele é estável, equilibrado e ambicioso, como eu, e é o único homem com quem já saí que entende as demandas da minha carreira e o tempo que ela exige. Podemos conversar por horas sem aquele silêncio estranho.

Ino bufou.

Sobre trabalho. O que acontecerá quando esse assunto se esgotar ou, Deus me livre, se você ainda estiver com ele quando se aposentar? Vai discutir créditos e débitos na cama? Conheço você, Hinata. Quando você se comprometer com um trabalho, ou um casamento, jamais desistirá. Esqueça a lógica pelo menos uma vez. Essa é sua última chance de perceber que pode e deve haver mais que conveniência em um relacionamento.

Última chance. A frase grudou na mente de Hinata. Sua última chance antes de concordar em se casar com Kõ Hyuuga – filho do dono do banco Hyuuga da família secundária pronto para se fundir com o de seu ramo da família – em uma união sensata, mas sem amor.

Ela se mexeu, inquieta. Certo, talvez suas amigas tivessem razão. Kõ não era o sr. Excitação, mas era gentil, bonitinho e firme. Se casasse com ele, provavelmente fariam o previsível "sexo por obrigação de sábado à noite" pelos próximos cinquenta anos. Por outro lado, rotinas eram boas e sexo não era tudo. Certamente não deveria ser a base para algo tão importante quanto o casamento. Emoções eram voláteis e imprevisíveis. Ética similar e respeito mútuo eram qualidades bem mais importantes e seguras. Se casasse com Kõ, desenvolveriam outros interesses comuns e o amor cresceria com o tempo, como um investimento seguro.

Não?

Claro que sim. Se tivesse dúvidas, bastava olhar para seus pais. Casaram-se há quase quatro décadas para unir duas famílias de banqueiros, e permaneceram casados quando muitos de seus amigos tinham se divorciado.

O vão da porta em direção à saída atraiu seu olhar novamente. Devia fugir antes de cometer essa loucura? Não. Uma promessa era uma promessa. Mas realmente odiava ser a primeira. Voltou-se para as amigas.

– Prometam-me que não vão pular fora. Vocês comprarão solteiros hoje custe o que custar.

Tenten e Ino sorriram angelicalmente e ergueram as mãos direitas como se jurassem sobre a Bíblia. Hinata não confiou naqueles sorrisos. Embora a vida das amigas não fosse tão metodicamente planejada quanto a sua, a escapada daquela noite era totalmente incomum para as três. Será que alguma delas recuperaria o juízo antes do fim da noite?

O microfone chiou, chamando a atenção de Hinata de volta para o gato que comandava o palco – aquele a quem estava se esforçando para ignorar. Como alguma mulher podia resistir a ele? O cara era uma tentação e tanto desde o cabelo negro preso bagunçado até as botas gastas. Ele não precisaria de um manual de instruções sobre como agradar uma mulher – presumindo que tal mulher pudesse ser agradada.

Mas comprar o pacote do caubói exigiria mais que imprudência e coragem graças ao champanhe. Significava desconsiderar flagrantemente os desejos de sua mãe – algo que evitara com cuidado até então por medo das repercussões. Mas Hinata tinha de admitir que o noivado proposto e seu trigésimo aniversário a fizeram se perguntar se a vida não era mais que aquilo. Prometera a Tenten e Ino que avaliaria a possibilidade antes de concordar pacificamente com o futuro que sua mãe lhe planejara.

Aquilo não evitou que Hinata pensasse se não teria aceitado um desafio maior do que poderia lidar quando escolhera seu solteiro – um homem completamente oposto de todos que namorara no passado. Rezou em silêncio para que o preço do rebelde ultrapassasse o limite estipulado por ela e as amigas, e então poderia escolher um homem menos intimidante.

Covarde. Se fizer isso, seu plano falhará.

Seu plano começava a parecer mais do que uma simples loucura causada pela tequila. Uma vez na vida, Hinata decidira quebrar as regras e, como não tinha ideia de por onde começar, escolhera Sasuke Uchiha, um rebelde imprudente que ela esperava que a levasse para o mau caminho. Durante o mês seguinte, se deixaria corromper e, depois que tivesse essa última aventura e tivesse certeza de que não estava perdendo mais nada que valesse a pena, poderia se casar com Kõ sem arrependimentos.

– Vá embora antes que arranje problemas.

Hinata quase caiu ao ouvir o aviso de seu autoritário irmão mais velho. Recusou-se a admitir que queria mais que tudo sair correndo o mais rápido que seus saltos permitissem. Para irritar Neji, ergueu sua placa numerada, oferecendo o primeiro lance no sr. Gostosão.

Ino e Tenten sorriram e fizeram sinal de positivo. Hinata não ousou olhar para o outro lado do salão, onde sua mãe, a principal organizadora do evento de caridade, observava-a com olhar de águia.

Inclinou a cabeça para encarar o irmão.

Quantos problemas um mês de aulas de equitação podem causar? Vá embora, Neji.

Não estou preocupado com as aulas, porque você já sabe montar. É a outra metade do prêmio que me preocupa. Você vai se matar em uma moto. Seja razoável, Hinata. Você não é a pessoa mais coordenada do planeta.

A alfinetada doeu – principalmente porque era verdade. Na verdade, recentemente limitou sua rotina de exercícios à natação, porque assim não cairia e se machucaria quando sua mente devaneasse para assuntos de trabalho.

Neji tentou pegar a placa numerada, mas Hinata afastou-a de seu alcance e levantou-a no ar.

Tenho 30 anos. Estou muito velha para que você mande em mim.

Alguém tem de fazer isso. Você e suas amigas – olhou para Tenten e Ino – deviam estar fora de si para armarem esse plano. Comprar homens, pelo amor de Deus. Se quer apoiar a caridade, compre Kõ e não esse...

Gato – interrompeu Tenten, recebendo uma cara feia de Neji.

Hinata lançou o sorriso apaziguador que reservava para clientes difíceis.

Na verdade, Neji, a ideia do leilão foi da mamãe. Ino, Tenten e eu estamos apenas apoiando.

Droga, Hinata, você não dá conta de um cara como ele. Ele a usará e jogará fora. Pense. Compre Kõ. Ele é... Seguro. – Avançou na placa de Hinata novamente e, de novo, ela a afastou.

Seguro. Aquela palavra dizia tudo. Optara por segurança a vida inteira e aonde chegara? À frente em sua carreira, mas pateticamente atrasada em sua vida pessoal. Nunca se apaixonara perdidamente, e não podia evitar se perguntar se era capaz de sentir emoções tão intensas. Não que quisesse o sofrimento, mas era demais pedir por um pouco da parte boa e orgasmos de tirar o fôlego? Para uma mulher como ela – que confiava mais em fatos do que em sentimentos inconstantes? Provavelmente. Mas, por uma vez na vida, não queria a opção segura.

Olhou para o homem no palco. Seguro não fazia sua pele arrepiar e sua respiração acelerar. Ergueu a placa no ar, desta vez segurando-a bem alto sobre a cabeça. Seu irmão era mais alto, mas tão conservador quanto ela. Não faria uma cena ou brigaria para impedi-la.

Não quero comprar Kõ. Jantares no sábado à noite? Que falta de criatividade. Além disso, já tenho um jantar com ele às sextas. O que tem de errado em se divertir um pouco? Você deveria tentar de vez em quando.

E então ela estremeceu. Neji fora dispensado publicamente há alguns meses e diversão provavelmente era a última coisa que tinha em mente. Ela suspeitava que seu coração não fora partido, mas seu orgulho levara um golpe sério. A pior parte era que desde que ele falhara em fundir as famílias Hyuuga, sua mãe decidira que Hinata deveria tentar.

Balançou a placa – um pouco mais desesperada dessa vez. Neji, já pensei bem nisso, sei o que estou fazendo, então me deixe em paz.

Vendido para o número 223 – gritou a mestre de cerimônias. – Pague e receba seu prêmio, senhorita.

Hinata sentiu uma pontada no estômago. Olhou de Neji para a expressão horrorizada de sua mãe. Ino e Tenten aplaudiam e gritavam. Hinata não precisava conferir seu número para saber que ganhara, e não fazia ideia de quanto pagara por ele – um verdadeiro choque para alguém que trabalhava com dinheiro. Lentamente abaixando o braço, engoliu seco e fechou os olhos enquanto uma onda de puro pânico tomava conta de si. Não estava pronta para encarar o palco e as consequências de sua nova rebeldia. Talvez nunca estivesse.

A vertigem a obrigou a respirar fundo. Forçou um sorriso falso para Neji e todos os demais.

Obrigada pela preocupação, irmãozinho, mas você não deveria estar atrás da cortina se aprontando para a sua vez no palco?

Neji vacilou e empalideceu. Hinata sentiu uma pontada de culpa por cutucá-lo verbalmente com sarcasmo. Seu irmão não estava feliz por ter sido forçado pela mãe a participar do leilão. Mas Neji não era problema de Hinata agora. Tinha sua própria catástrofe em desenvolvimento para lidar. O pavor crescia dentro dela.

Com as pragas murmuradas pelo irmão e os "vá pegá-lo" de Ino e Tenten ecoando em seus ouvidos, Hinata se encaminhou para a mesa no canto do salão e entregou o cheque para recolher seu... Prêmio.

Sua mãe, com o olhar enfurecido, encontrou-a lá.

– Hinata Hyuuga, você enlouqueceu? E onde encontrou esse vestido vergonhoso?

Hinata sentiu um nó no estômago quando todas as suas dúvidas a atacaram de uma só vez. Devia ter ficado temporariamente louca para concordar com a sugestão de Ino de que celebrassem seus trigésimos aniversários gastando parte de seu fundo fiduciário em algo selvagem, imoral e totalmente egoísta.

Não, não louca. Desesperada. Se não conseguisse sentir a paixão avassaladora que outras mulheres comentavam com um homem tão sensual como o rebelde, então era uma causa perdida, e estaria melhor com um homem como Kõ, que não esperaria mais do que ela poderia dar.

Mas embora admirasse a sagacidade para negócios da mãe e esperasse imitar a carreira de sucesso de Hikari Hyuuga, as duas nunca foram próximas, então confessar a confusão de emoções que a levou a tal decisão não era uma opção viável.

– Mãe, sempre fiz tudo que me pediu, mas hoje, isso – ele – é para mim.

Olhou por cima do ombro da mãe. O prêmio de Hinata caminhava em sua direção em longos passos premeditados, e os pelos em sua nuca se eriçaram. Por que se sentia como uma presa encurralada? Determinada a não se deixar intimidar pelo olhar desafiador e pretensioso dele, assumiu a pose de debutante que sua mãe tanto lhe ensinara – alta e suntuosa, queixo erguido – e torceu para que seus joelhos não estivessem tremendo visivelmente sob a bainha escandalosamente curta de seu vestido.

A uma distância de dez metros – e se aproximando rápido demais – o olhar sombrio do rebelde pairou sobre ela, deixando-a tensamente ciente de que não vestia nada além de um fio dental sob a roupa.

Algum dia já conhecera algum homem que exalasse tanta sexualidade? Definitivamente não. Sua pulsação se agitou irregularmente e sua pele esquentou.

E Kõ? – sussurrou Hikari irritadamente. Com muito esforço, Hinata desviou o olhar de seu prêmio e concentrou-se novamente em sua mãe.

Provavelmente passarei o resto da minha vida com Kõ. Nenhum de vocês deveria me negar um mês de aulas de equitação.

Os lábios de sua mãe relaxaram.

Um mês e espero que você recupere o juízo. A família secundária é uma ótima família e Kõ tem conduta impecável. Saiba que seu pai não será tão compreensivo.

Não, definitivamente não seria. Seria o que sua mãe lhe dissesse para ser. Por mais que amasse o pai, não era cega para os defeitos dele.

Ei, gata. – A voz rouca e profunda fez a pele de Hinata se arrepiar. Ignorou o espanto de sua mãe e encarou o homem que ficou parado a um metro de distância. O calor no sorriso maldoso e os olhos onix enfraqueceram as pernas de Hinata. Ele ofereceu-lhe a mão. – Sou Sasuke e vou ensiná-la a montar.

Montar o quê? Ou quem? As perguntas surgiam involuntariamente em sua cabeça e mal podia respirar. Seus dentes se chocaram ruidosamente quando fechou a boca. Definitivamente aceitara um desafio maior do que podia aguentar. Sasuke Uchiha era maior, mais sexy e bem mais intimidante de perto do que no palco ou na minúscula foto do panfleto. Mesmo de salto, os olhos de Hinata mal chegavam ao nível da boca dele. Que boca. E ele parecia saber como usá-la.

Era o que você queria, não era?

Não. Sim. Não. Oh Deus, Neji tinha razão. Não consigo dar conta de um homem como Sasuke Uchiha. Consigo sim. E vou.

Os cantos dos lábios dele curvaram-se para cima como se ele tivesse acostumado a deixar as mulheres

embasbacadas.

Envergonhada, Hinata deu um sorriso educado. Seus dedos tremiam enquanto deslizava sua mão na dele.

Olá, Sasuke. Sou Hinata.

A pele quente e calejada arranhou a palma dela quando ele lhe segurou a mão, e quando ele deslizou o outro braço em volta dos ombros dela, puxou-a para perto e virou-a para o fotógrafo, cada célula do corpo de Hinata se alarmou com a pressão lancinante do corpo dele em sua lateral e os longos dedos dele curvados sobre seu ombro nu.

Sorria, gata – sussurrou ele com a voz áspera e penetrante. Ela sentiu o impacto em seu ventre. O cheiro dele de couro e ar livre a envolveu, e aquela proximidade a deixou tonta.

Culpou o flash da câmera pelo brilho em seus olhos, mas sabia que mentia.

Assim que a repórter do jornal que cobria o evento, e seu fotógrafo saíram, Hinata rapidamente se afastou para recompor-se de sua reação caótica. A tentação de descobrir como seria sentir aqueles dedos longos e levemente ásperos no resto de sua pele era uma experiência totalmente nova e um passo na direção certa se encontrasse a coragem para seguir com seu plano.

Se? Você planejou isso durante semanas. Está absolutamente comprometida em seguir em frente. Sem dar para trás agora.

Excessivamente consciente da reprovação de sua mãe e dos olhares dos outros benfeitores voltados para eles, Hinata olhou para Sasuke.

Por que não saímos daqui? – Suas palavras escaparam em um convite sem fôlego em vez do pedido firme que pretendia.

Um sorriso envolvente surgiu nos lábios dele.

É a melhor proposta que recebi a noite inteira.

Após um olhar longo de censura, sua mãe se virou e saiu com uma irritação régia. Hinata virou-se para a direção oposta e encaminhou-se para a saída antes que se acovardasse e pedisse seu dinheiro de volta. Sem olhar para trás, sabia que Sasuke Uchiha a seguia. Podia sentir sua presença, ouvir a batida ritmada de suas botas no piso de mármore, ver os olhares invejosos das mulheres em sua direção quando passaram e os comentários positivos direcionados a ele. Muitas daquelas mulheres eram casadas e algumas eram velhas o bastante para serem mães dele.

Sasuke passou por ela para abrir a porta do clube, e uma rajada de ar soprou no rosto de Hinata quando ela saiu.

Meu Deus. Comprara um cara rebelde. O que faria com ele? E até onde estava disposta a deixar essa experiência ir?

Comprado por uma riquinha mimada com mais dinheiro que juízo. Sasuke estudou a atitude arrogante de Hinata e questionou sua sanidade por concordar com a louca sugestão da irmã de usar o leilão de solteiros para divulgar seu bar. Se a nota promissória não fosse vencer em 60 dias, nada mais o teria convencido a subir em um palco na frente de mulheres escandalosas.

Já passara por isso. Aprendera a lição.

O desgosto não o impediu de apreciar a bela mulher em sua frente conforme ela movia os quadris vestidos de vermelho, afastando-se do barulho e confusão do salão. O vestido tipo lingerie dela parecia com algo que ela usaria para dormir em vez de em um clube privado luxuoso, e o longo cabelo escuro balançando juntos ao quadril brilhava como a rica pátina de sua antiga guitarra.

Pela primeira vez desde que se mudou para Wilmington, ele se via atraído por uma mulher, mas tudo em Hinata, desde sua voz sulista e culta até seu traje caro e o bolo de dinheiro que gastara com ele, indicava riqueza. Garotas ricas como ela não ficavam com caras brutos da fazenda como ele por muito tempo, e ele já tivera suficientes encontros sem significado por toda uma vida. Quando saíra de Nashville e deixara as tietes para trás, jurara que jamais usaria ou seria usado por uma mulher outra vez. Desde que Hinata entendesse que comprara seu pacote de leilão e nada mais, se dariam bem. Mas antes de segui-la para onde quer que estivesse indo, precisava ter certeza de uma coisa.

Ei, Hina – chamou quando chegaram às escadas que levavam ao estacionamento.

Ela parou e virou-se para olhá-lo. Aqueles brilhantes olhos claros como a mais pura prata quase o fizeram esquecer do que ia dizer.

Ela ergueu o queixo.

Meu nome é Hinata.

Arrogante ou não, ela não parecia o tipo de mulher que tinha de comprar homens.

Sim, claro. Você tem um marido ciumento que virá atrás de mim com uma arma? Ela franziu a testa, confusa.

Marido?

O cara tentando impedir que desse um lance – esclareceu.

Era meu irmão. Não sou casada.

Tudo bem então, desde que você tenha mais de 21 anos. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

Tem maridos ciumentos perseguindo você? – Ignorara o comentário sobre idade.

Não mais.

Os lábios vermelhos de Hinata se abriram e seu colo – um belo colo – subiu.

Mas tinha?

Sim. A maioria dos caras não reagiu bem quando descobriu que suas esposas dormiram com outro homem. – Sasuke também não recebera bem a notícia de que algumas das tietes eram casadas, especialmente porque a informação fora muitas vezes entregue pelos punhos dos maridos após os encontros íntimos.

Ele achou ter ouvido Hinata arquejar quando ela virou para descer as escadas. Teria de estar morto para não apreciar as pernas longas, esguias e sensuais sobre aqueles saltos vermelhos. Ela parou abruptamente no fim da escada com uma expressão aflita no belo rosto.

Algum problema?

Ela passou os longos dedos delicados pela têmpora.

Vim de carona com amigas. Não tenho carro e quero... – Olhou por cima do ombro dele e o pânico era aparente em seus olhos.

Ele se virou e viu a mulher poderosa que organizara o evento e um homem de aparência nervosa saindo pela porta da frente do clube. Logo entendeu.

Quer sair daqui?

Sim, rápido.

Fez um cheque sem fundo?

Por mais impossível que parecesse, sua postura régia ficou ainda mais empertigada, como se ele a tivesse insultado.

Claro que não. Por favor, me tire daqui.

Nos últimos tempos, ele evitava cenas desagradáveis.

Minha moto está ali.

Seus olhos quase saltaram para fora da órbita. Ela apontou para sua roupa curta.

Não estou vestida para andar de moto. – Ele devia ir embora, mas concordara com aquele leilão estúpido e iria em frente. Além disso, não desejaria aquela megera a ninguém.

Não estou vendo táxis. Se quer sair daqui rápido, então sou a única opção. Para onde? Para casa? Ela fez uma careta.

Qualquer lugar, menos lá.

Vamos. – Segurou-a pelo cotovelo e levou-a até sua Harley. Ela apertou o passo para acompanhá- lo. Quando chegaram até a moto, um dos poucos itens que mantivera de seu passado, entregou-lhe o capacete extra e esperou para ver se ela sabia colocá-lo antes de vestir o seu. – Suba e se segure.

Segundos depois, ela subira na moto atrás dele e agarrou-lhe a cintura com cuidado, mantendo vários centímetros de distância. Ele acionou o acelerador. O motor rugiu e a moto andou quando ele soltou a embreagem. O grito dela sobressaiu ao ronco da Harley, e então seus braços o envolveram com muita força, acabando com o espaço entre os dois.

Grande erro. Ter aquelas pernas nuas em volta de seus quadris com o calor das coxas contra suas nádegas era de enlouquecer. E se não conseguisse ignorar a suavidade dos seios dela pressionados contra seus ombros e se concentrasse na estrada, acabaria batendo a moto.

O ar quente e úmido passava por eles, balançando a saia curta de Hinata e revelando mais de suas coxas torneadas. Ele forçou-se a desviar o olhar da vista tentadora de volta para a estrada. Para onde poderia levá-la? Quanto mais rápida a carona, melhor. O barulho do motor tornava impossível perguntar. Ele poderia levá-la para sua casa já que precisavam comparar suas agendas e marcar as lições de equitação.

Seu peito encheu-se de orgulho ao ver as luzes do Renegado. Comprara a construção vazia de frente para o rio, no bairro histórico, há oito meses. Custara-lhe muito suor e quase todo seu dinheiro para transformar o térreo em seu negócio e o andar de cima em uma casa que a irmã Sakura e suas meninas pudessem visitar. Abrira as portas há quatro meses, mas o negócio não estava tão ativo como esperara, por isso sua participação no leilão.

Parou em sua estreita garagem, contando automaticamente as vagas vazias à frente, conforme passava. Se queria ficar em Wilmington, perto de sua irmã, então tinha de conseguir lucro logo e pagar a promissória.

Estacionou, desceu da moto e retirou o capacete. Hinata permaneceu sentada. Soltou o fecho do capacete e o tirou. Sasuke balançou-se sobre os calcanhares com um assobio silencioso de admiração. Aquilo era uma imagem digna de página central – sem os grampos –, garantia de manter um homem acordado a noite toda. Pernas longas de cada lado do banco negro da Harley, sandálias de tiras vermelhas, vestido curto, lindo rosto, cabelo bagunçado. Um pacote quente.

Mas mulheres atraentes já lhe causaram problemas demais antes, então controlou sua resposta física e ofereceu-lhe a mão. Delicadamente, ela fechou os dedos macios em volta dos dele e esforçou-se para passar a perna por sobre o banco. Um vislumbre da calcinha vermelha dela o atingiu como uma bola de fogo.

Ele segurou-lhe pelo cotovelo enquanto ela cambaleava sobre os saltos na calçada de pedra. A brisa da noite fez o tecido sedoso do vestido roçar contra seus mamilos rijos. Ela vestia algo além daquela calcinha sob o vestido? Seu pulso ficou ainda mais rápido. Esqueça, Uchiha.

Ela esfregou os braços e sua minúscula bolsa prateada brilhou nas luzes da rua como strass sob holofotes.

– Podemos entrar?

Ele fez um sinal para que ela o precedesse. Quando ele passou à frente para abrir a porta, o cheiro dela, uma mistura intoxicante de flores e especiarias, encheu-lhe os pulmões. Ela entrou e olhou ao redor.

O que achava do lugar? Ele tocara na indústria cinematográfica e na televisão de Wilmington. O tema do bar era renegados e rebeldes do cinema – homens com quem Sasuke se identificara quando adolescente, que mal podiam esperar para se libertarem da tradição fazendeira da família. Fugira no dia em que completara 18 anos, mas, dezessete anos depois, a culpa de suas amargas palavras de adeus ainda o assombrava.

O bar propriamente dito tomava a maior parte da parede de fundo. Ele enchera o local com mesas – muitas das quais estavam vazias em um sábado à noite. As garçonetes estavam recostadas na parede.

Você não tem objetos de recordação da sua carreira musical aqui.

O comentário o fez parar de repente. Hinata sabia quem ele era embora ele tivesse excluído deliberadamente seu passado recente de seu perfil no leilão. Será que ela o comprara para se gabar de dormir com Sasuke Uchiha, o antigo rebelde de Nashville? Não seria a primeira com esse objetivo. E por mais atraente que fosse a ideia de ir para a cama com Hinata, não queria que sua antiga vida interferisse aqui.

Não.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar avaliador.

Não seria inteligente se aproveitar do que as pessoas sabem sobre você? E ser conhecido como um ex-famoso pelo resto da vida?

Não, obrigado. Minha carreira musical acabou. Se as pessoas procuram uma espelunca, podem ir a outro lugar.

Posso oferecer uma bebida?

Não, obrigada. Posso ficar aqui por mais ou menos uma hora? Assim que o leilão acabar, posso chamar uma amiga para me dar carona.

Levo você para casa assim que agendarmos suas aulas. – Os olhos dela se arregalaram. – Tenho um caminhão se não quiser voltar na moto.

Obrigada, mas acho que ficarei com uma das minhas amigas hoje. Ela pode vir me buscar. Meu carro está na casa dela de qualquer maneira. Fomos para o leilão juntas.

Por que uma menina rica precisaria se esconder? Ela parecia já ter passado da idade de consentimento, mas as aparências podiam enganar.

Quantos anos você disse que tinha? Ela hesitou.

Eu não disse, mas tenho 30, se precisa saber. Sua mãe não ensinou que é rude perguntar?

A mãe dele lhe ensinara muitas coisas. E como um FDP ingrato, ele lhe atirara suas lições de volta na cara.

Não está um pouquinho velha para fugir de casa?

Você não entende. Meus pais... – Ela se calou e espiou ansiosamente por cima do ombro dele, como se esperasse que eles entrassem por aquela porta. – Eles não vão compreender o que houve hoje.

Não preciso saber a história toda para saber que fugir não resolverá nada. – Uma lição que aprendera da pior maneira.

Mas...

Ele ergueu uma das mãos.

E não quero saber. Estou aqui para dar aulas de equitação. Só isso.

Como ela conseguia aquele olhar superior quando era uns 15 a 20 centímetros mais baixa que ele?

Ótimo.

Ele pensou em deixá-la no bar e ir até seu apartamento para pegar sua agenda, mas ela e seu vestido sensual já haviam chamado a atenção dos caras no canto do fundo. Os homens eram fregueses habituais, amigos de seu cunhado, e Sasuke não queria que acontecesse qualquer coisa que os impedisse de retornar.

Vamos subir.

Ele acenou para Naruto e apontou na direção da entrada privada que levava a seu apartamento. Pelo sorriso impertinente no rosto de seu gerente, Naruto provavelmente pensou que estava prestes a se dar bem. O pensamento fez uma onda de calor passar pelas veias de Sasuke. Ele o reprimiu. Desviara de cada investida recebida desde a abertura, e não seria agora que cairia nessa.

Sasuke tirou as chaves do bolso, abriu a porta e indicou para que Hinata subisse primeiro. Se ela queria mais do que aulas de equitação e Harley, ficaria decepcionada.

Mais uma história! E eu nem terminei de postar a outra, mas já tá pronta, amanhã acabo de postar, haha

Então, essa história é uma trilogia, essa é a primeira porque a Hinata foi a primeira a comprar seu solteiro, mas em seguida tem Tenten e Neji e depois Ino e Shino, de acordo com o que eu for postando, gostaria de ir sabendo se gostaram e se querem as outras histórias.

Obrigada!


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! 2

Quem poderia imaginar que depois de todos esses anos sem se deixar afetar ela poderia se excitar por algo mecânico? Embora Hinata suspeitasse que o passeio de moto não era o único responsável por seu desconcerto.

Sente-se. – Sasuke perambulou pelo apartamento, acendendo as luzes e revelando a masculina decoração de couro e madeira escuros. Os móveis pareciam caros, mas não novos. Relíquias dos tempos no topo das paradas de música country?

Ele sentou ao lado dela no sofá, abriu uma agenda sobre a mesa de centro e depois se inclinou para olhá-la. A costura externa de seu jeans roçou no joelho e na coxa dela. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo até a boca do estômago.

Geralmente trabalho à noite, então suas aulas terão de ser no fim da manhã ou nos meus dias de folga. O que é melhor para você? – O clima de paquera que ele demonstrara no leilão desapareceu sob um comportamento profissional sem sentido. Como ela estava contando com ele para levá-la para o mau caminho, aquele não era um desenvolvimento desejável.

Trabalho nos dias de semana.

Com o quê?

Sou auditora de contas no Hyuuga Bank & Trust.

Você não se parece com nenhum contador que já conheci. – Sua expressão cética roubou as palavras de qualquer elogio e atingiu uma ferida aberta. Após obter seu MBA na universidade local, Hinata aceitara um cargo no escritório do banco da família. Tivera de trabalhar em dobro para provar seu valor e abafar os rumores de nepotismo, e desde então vinha demonstrando sua capacidade. Mas ali não se tratava de trabalho. Queria que Sasuke a visse como uma mulher desejável, não como uma auditora altamente credenciada.

Sempre fui boa com números. – Minimizou a situação. O que lhe faltava era habilidade com pessoas. Durante a adolescência, seu irmão fora o socialmente adepto que tinha os títulos de representante de turma, rei do baile e qualquer outra posição desejável. Hinata fora um patinho feio que preferia livros e cavalos a pessoas. Ino e Tenten foram, e ainda eram, suas únicas amigas próximas.

Nos encontraremos quando você sair do trabalho nas segundas e quintas, meus dias de folga. Isso nos dará algumas horas à luz do dia.

Ela pegou-se observando o movimento dos lábios dele, piscou e concentrou-se outra vez nos olhos dele – olhos escuros e espertos que pareciam enxergar seu interior.

Aluguei uma moto menor para você – continuou –, mas não pode pilotá-la até obter sua licença de aprendiz e dominar algumas habilidades básicas.

Uma licença de aprendiz?

Exigida pela legislação da Carolina do Norte. Darei a você a apostila hoje. Comece a estudar. Terá de fazer uma prova no Departamento de Veículos Motorizados.

Seu prêmio exigia que ela fizesse uma prova? Isso não estava nas cláusulas, e ela sempre as lia.

Trabalho de 50 a 60 horas por semana. Quando vou ter tempo de estudar e fazer uma prova?

Antes do fim do mês. A não ser que queira que os jornais digam que não conseguiu passar. Seus instintos competitivos se agitaram.

Está bem. Duas vezes por semana às 6h, por quatro semanas.

Avisarei à repórter. – Fechou a agenda e pousou as mãos nos joelhos. – Escute, Hinata. O Renegado precisa de toda a publicidade que eu conseguir nos jornais. Talvez não tenha notado, mas o local não está cheio.

Eu notei. Contas comerciais são boa parte do meu trabalho. Mesas vazias significam receita reduzida e receita reduzida significa...

Ele se inclinou na direção dela. Sua mente se esvaziou e seu coração bateu forte em antecipação. Segurou uma respiração rápida, molhou os lábios e elevou a boca, mas Sasuke não a beijou. Em vez disso, tirou um boá felpudo e uma pequena bolsa rosa debaixo da almofada do sofá e sentou-se novamente.

Ela piscou, surpresa. Comprara um transformista?

É seu?

Das minhas sobrinhas.

O choque diminuiu. O rebelde tinha sobrinhas. E julgando pela sua expressão, tinha um fraco por elas. A ideia de usá-lo para sua... Educação física era bem mais fácil quando acreditava que ele era 100% malvado, um cruel sedutor de inocentes, um homem que faria o serviço e não pensaria duas vezes. Agora as imagens do rebelde imprudente, empresário preocupado e tio apaixonado se misturavam em sua mente. Mas em vez de desestimulá-la, a combinação a intrigou e a fez querer saber mais. Uma má ideia, já que aquele era um projeto de curto prazo.

Ele ficou de pé e jogou os itens em um cesto de vime no canto.

Deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa. Você pagou por aulas de equitação e pilotagem e você as terá. Mas isso é tudo que ofereço.

Segundos depois, ela entendeu. Ficou mortificada. Será que era tão transparente? Ele não poderia saber que ela imaginava como seria o beijo dele, o gosto dele e, mais especificamente, como ela reagiria ao abraço dele. Poderia?

Agradeço pela sua sinceridade.

Já está pronta para chamar sua carona?

Ele mal podia esperar para se livrar dela. Que embaraçoso. Algum cara já tinha estado tão ansioso para que ela fosse embora antes?

Claro. – A noite não estava sendo como esperara e não tinha ideia de como colocá-la de volta nos eixos. O que sabia sobre sedução? Contava com ele para fazer todo o trabalho.

Por que não pensara em um plano B?

ENTÃO, ELE é ótimo como parece ou só bonito, musculoso e burro? – perguntou Tenten quando Hinata entrou no jipe da amiga.

Ele não é só um rosto bonito. – Sua dedicação às sobrinhas e seu tino comercial em usar o leilão e um mês de cobertura jornalística como publicidade provaram que Sasuke era mais que um cara bonito de cabeça vazia. – Você pegou seu bombeiro?

Tenten ligou o rádio abruptamente e ficou mudando de estações.

Não.

Que traíra. Ela e Ino amarelaram depois de mandar Hinata para a guerra de lances como um cordeiro para sacrifício?

Você prometeu que ia comprá-lo.

Não, eu prometi que compraria um solteiro e comprei. O bombeiro custava mais do que combinamos, embora você certamente tenha quebrado essa regra, não é? Além disso, Neji estava desesperado.

Hinata recuou.

Neji! Meu irmão, Neji?

Tenten lançou um olhar na direção dela e assentiu.

Você trapaceou.

Não. Eu queria um homem que me oferecesse jantares à luz de velas e me levasse para dançar. O pacote de Neji promete 11 Encontros Encantados.

Hinata não gostou do sorriso feliz no rosto de Tenten – não relacionado a seu irmão.

Mas é o Neji.

E daí?

Você queria romance. Neji não é um Príncipe Encantado. Estou tendo pensamentos nojentos sobre meu irmão te dando beijos de boa noite, e não quero pensar nisso.

Sei que não quer acreditar, Hinata, mas Neji é tão gato quanto seu rebelde.

Eca. – Tampou os ouvidos com os dedos. Não importava o que a amiga dissesse, Tenten trapaceara escolhendo a saída mais segura.

Destampou os ouvidos.

Você e Ino me convenceram a me arriscar e comprar Sasuke. Não há risco envolvido em comprar alguém que conhece. Ino também se acovardou? Quem ela comprou?

Shino.

Hinata sentiu pena e suspirou.

Então ela realmente vai seguir com isso?

Foi o que ela disse. – Tenten também não parecia muito feliz com a situação.

Espero que ele não a magoe de novo.

Espero que seu rebelde não magoe você. Houve faíscas fortes entre vocês quando saíram.

Faíscas? Da parte dela, talvez. Sasuke Uchiha não pareceu nem um pouco interessado em alimentar as chamas que Hinata sentia. No momento, não sabia como o faria mudar de ideia, mas, considerando o que sabia de seu passado, não devia ser muito difícil.

Você está completamente errada com essa observação, amiga, e eu ficarei bem, obrigada. Lembre- se, meu tempo com Sasuke Uchiha é limitado. Ele jamais se adaptaria aos meus objetivos profissionais em longo prazo, e duvido muito que uma auditora detalhista cuja ideia de aventura é experimentar uma nova cor de esmalte se adaptaria aos dele.

SASUKE DESVIOU o olhar do traseiro de Hinata pela quinta vez e sacudiu a cabeça. Calças de equitação. Deveria ter esperado isso de uma garota da alta sociedade que preenchia cheques com cinco dígitos sem piscar.

Use jeans da próxima vez. – Seu traje formal de equitação era bem diferente do vestido sensual e diminuto do sábado à noite, mas aquela calça parecia ter sido pintada com verniz sobre a voluptuosa curva de suas nádegas, e sua blusa de algodão sem mangas se conformava ao formato dos seus seios como as mãos de um amante. Ela prendera o cabelo brilhante para trás com uma presilha e colocou um daqueles chapéus chiques de veludo preto na cabeça – do tipo que se usava no hipismo. Já não usava mais o esmalte vermelho, nem maquiagem. Ficava mais bonita sem a pintura de guerra. E por que ele estava reparando? Sua pele lisa não tinha nada a ver com as aulas. – As botas estão ok, e posso aguentar o chapéu.

Pare. Seus elogios vão me deixar louca – respondeu com uma pitada de sarcasmo, fazendo-o se questionar se interpretara mal seus olhares demorados no sábado. – Se tiver tempo, comprarei jeans antes da quinta.

Ele parou segurando a sela no ar.

Você não tem uma calça jeans?

Não. A sexta casual no banco nunca é tão casual. Você tem muitas exigências para este pacote que não estavam incluídas na descrição listada no programa.

A maioria é bom senso. – Ele ajeitou a sela e a almofada sobre Jujuba, a égua palomino que comprara para as sobrinhas. – Colocar uma sela ocidental é similar a uma inglesa. Aqui é onde você prende. – Após demonstrar, ele soltou tudo e se afastou. – Sua vez.

Hinata aceitou a tarefa, mas a égua tendia a ficar preguiçosa em tardes quentes de verão. Ela inchou o estômago para evitar o aperto da cilha em sua barriga. Hinata não tinha a força para fazer Jujuba exalar.

Posicionando-se atrás dela, do jeito como ele fazia com as sobrinhas, ele a envolveu para ajudá-la a puxar a correia de couro. Ter seus braços em torno de uma mulher atraente fez suas veias zunirem. Ele tentou ignorar. Diferentemente de suas pequenas sobrinhas d anos, a figura mais alta de Hinata se encaixava perfeitamente. A égua se deslocou, fazendo Hinata e seu traseiro chocarem-se contra ele.

Dentro de segundos, as calças dela não eram mais as únicas apertadas. Sasuke firmou-a e recuou, deixando vários metros e o poste entre eles.

Tente a rédea agora.

Hinata definitivamente sabia como lidar com um cavalo. Ela repousou o focinho da égua contra seus seios enquanto passava as rédeas sobre as orelhas dela e penteou-lhe a crina, afastando-a dos olhos, e depois recompensou Jujuba por cooperar com um carinho no pescoço dourado e uma coçada nas orelhas arrebitadas.

Monte.

Ela ergueu um pé a alguns centímetros do chão até que o tecido em torno de seus quadris limitou seus movimentos, então abaixou a perna e olhou-o por cima do ombro.

Pode me dar uma mãozinha?

Havia mais que um pedido legítimo de ajuda em suas palavras? Um sorriso educado abriu-se em seus lábios – nada de sedutor nele. Na verdade, ele juraria ter visto nervosismo em seu olhar.

Claro. – Assim como fazia com as meninas, segurou Hinata pela cintura e a levantou. Má ideia. Não precisava saber que sua cintura era tão fina ou que o calor do corpo dela penetraria pelo tecido fino da calça. Soltou as mãos tão rapidamente que Jujuba, o cavalo mais calmo que já conhecera, se assustou e se esquivou. Sasuke avançou novamente, esperando que Hinata caísse, mas ela agarrou-se na sela e conseguiu se manter.

Esse é outro teste?

Mais sarcasmo. Ok, definitivamente a interpretara mal.

Ela se mexeu na sela, ficou de pé sobre os estribos e sentou-se de novo. Repetiu o movimento algumas vezes.

Essa sela é estranha, mas confortável.

Puxando a gola repentinamente apertada da camiseta, ele desviou o olhar, pigarreou e mudou de posição para aliviar o aperto do jeans. A última vez que vira uma mulher se mexer assim, ela estava montando nele. Há quanto tempo fora isso? Tempo demais. E, droga, ele não conseguia lembrar-se do nome dela ou rosto.

Tivera muitos encontros sem nome no passado – não era algo de que se orgulhasse agora, mas, no tempo em que fora famoso, dando como certas as mulheres que se atiravam a seus pés e usando-as para fazê-lo acreditar que finalmente era alguém. Fora alguém mesmo. Alguém idiota.

Seus colegas de banda usavam bebida ou drogas para ficarem altos depois de uma apresentação. Sasuke usara mulheres – uma prática que agora o enojava. Fora muito sortudo por suas orgias não terem o levado ao necrotério ou lhe dado uma DST como seu pai previra.

Sasuke escapara por pouco, e planejava deixar seu passado sórdido para trás em uma nova cidade com uma nova carreira. Seria o tipo de irmão que deveria ter sido para Sakura e um tio de quem as filhas dela teriam orgulho. Com o pai em missão internacional, elas precisavam de alguém com quem pudessem contar quando a mãe precisasse de ajuda.

De volta aos negócios.

O assento de uma sela ocidental é mais profundo que de uma inglesa. Se ajusta ao corpo. – E que corpo. – Pegue as rédeas com apenas um dedo entre elas.

Ela fez como ele explicou, mas parecia insegura.

Os cavalos orientais fogem da pressão e preferem rédeas frouxas – explicou.

Se minhas rédeas estiverem frouxas, como vou controlar o cavalo?

Use um toque suave. Seus dedos e pulso fazem o trabalho, e confie mais nos toques de perna no que nas rédeas. Sabe como usar os toques de perna?

Sei.

Então sinalize para ela andar.

Jujuba andou para a frente. Sasuke acompanhou ao lado.

O que houve?

Seu movimento. Você está se apoiando na sela em vez de sentar totalmente, e seus músculos estão tensos. Relaxe o tronco e as pernas. Afunde na sela.

A vida inteira me ensinaram a sentar com postura e você me diz para relaxar? – Seu tom altivo era exatamente o que ele precisava para se lembrar das diferenças entre eles.

Não exatamente, mas aqui você precisa. – Bateu rapidamente na base de sua coluna com a ponta do dedo. – Aqui. – Cutucou-lhe a coxa com o nó do dedo. – E aqui. – Sua palma roçou-lhe o abdome inferior. Ele rapidamente retirou a mão. O calor do corpo dela lhe queimou a pele. Afastou-se do cavalo e atravessou para o centro do picadeiro. Dez metros não eram distância suficiente para apagar o fogo que ardia em seu interior. – Sinalize para que ela trote quando estiver pronta. – Hinata cutucou Jujuba para um passo levemente mais rápido.

Sasuke rangeu os dentes. Já fora atraído por muitas mulheres, mas não desse jeito. Tinha de ser porque sabia que esse relacionamento – como aqueles do passado – não chegaria a lugar algum. Voltar aos velhos hábitos não estava em seus planos.

Acelere.

Co-mo as-sim a-ce-le-re? – A trepidação fez as palavras saírem cortadas.

Balance os quadris da cintura para baixo. Combine seus movimentos com os do cavalo. Como se estivesse com seu amante.

Seus lábios se entreabriram e suas bochechas ruborizaram. Ela voltou o rosto para a frente para olhar diretamente entre as orelhas de Jujuba, mas, em questão de segundos, já fazia o movimento correto.

Desculpe. É que faz algum tempo, mas acho que consegui.

Faz algum tempo? Montar um cavalo ou estar com um amante? Não é da sua conta, parceiro. Mas a imagem de Hinata como sua amante, sentada sobre ele e curvando-se para receber suas investidas profundas, brilhava em sua mente.

Sim. Conseguiu.

Era essencial manter a distância da contadorazinha. Ela sabia quem ele era, sabia de seu passado. Pior, ele temia que ela tivesse o poder de trazer à tona o FDP que costumava ser. Não podia permitir que isso acontecesse.

QUANDO ELE desligava o charme, era para valer. Hinata suspirou. Sasuke não lhe dera nenhum sinal de incentivo. E, caramba, ela não sabia como flertar sem parecer uma oferecida.

Relutantemente, desceu da égua. Será que era tão pouco atraente, tão desprovida de encantos femininos que até um homem cuja fama era de ter mulheres em cada cidade onde seu ônibus de turnê passava não tinha interesse nela? Ai.

Tinha de encontrar um modo de retomar seu plano.

Suponho que não pense em vender Jujuba. – Não que tivesse muito tempo para montar, mas aquele fim de tarde com a brisa leve em seu cabelo e o sol poente em sua pele a lembraram de como sentia falta de ter um cavalo.

Ela não é minha para que eu possa vender. Comprei-a para Sarah e Sarada.

E elas são...?

Minhas sobrinhas.

Você comprou um cavalo para elas? Também comprou essa propriedade para que elas tenham onde montar?

A fazenda não é minha. Aluguei o celeiro e alguns acres da dona. O marido dela morreu no ano passado. Ela arrenda o estábulo e o terreno em volta para pagar a hipoteca.

O que o fez escolher abrir seu negócio em Wilmington? Aqui não é exatamente um local rural.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar irritado. Ops, será que parecera demais uma investigadora bancária? Por um momento, pensou que ele se recusaria a responder.

Meu cunhado está com a unidade antiterrorista da 4ª Brigada Expedicionária Marinha de Camp Lejeune. Queria estar por perto para ajudar minha irmã com as meninas enquanto ele está em missão. Ele está em Bagdá agora.

Outra rachadura em sua armadura de valentão. Que outras discrepâncias encontraria se buscasse além da fachada rebelde? E queria realmente saber? Sua aversão a perguntas sem resposta pesava mais que sua necessidade de manter a distância emocional.

Você cresceu em um rancho na alameda dos tornados?

Sim – resmungou ele em um tom de "meta-se com a sua vida" e tomou as rédeas dela, guiando a égua para a sombra do pequeno celeiro de quatro baias.

Sentiu falta de seu rancho quando estava em turnê?

Por alguns segundos, Sasuke ignorou sua pergunta enquanto trocava as rédeas por um cabresto e prendia a égua na baia. Enfiou a mão na sacola com as escovas e esticou uma escova de cerdas macias na direção dela.

Sim. Arrume-a.

Já pensou em voltar?

Você comprou aulas de equitação, não minha história de vida.

Não, Sasuke. Não comprei sua biografia, mas, se vamos passar aproximadamente 16 horas juntos pelas próximas quatro semanas, então precisamos ter algo para conversar além do clima. Minha história de vida nos daria sono, e como imagino que cochilar não seja recomendável ao pilotar ou dirigir, pensei que poderíamos ouvir a sua. Fique à vontade para sugerir outros assuntos se preferir.

De cara amarrada, ele tirou a sela da égua e colocou-a sobre a meia porta de madeira da baia, e depois apoiou as mãos em cada um dos lados dela. Seus ombros, vestidos em outra camiseta do Renegado, pareciam tão rígidos e largos quanto as vigas, apoiando o telhado do celeiro.

Sim, senti falta do rancho. E queria ter voltado. Mas não voltei. Quando me dei conta, minha irmã tinha casado e se mudado e meus pais estavam mortos.

Ela passou por baixo da viga de madeira, hesitou e, então, pôs a mão sobre os músculos rígidos das costas dele.

Sinto muito.

Ele recuou e se afastou, depois se abaixou para pegar a sacola de utensílios. Ela sentiu o corpo esquentar com o breve contato, estimulando cada terminação nervosa de modo inquietante. Abaixou o braço e fechou a mão. Antes que ela pudesse identificar a avalanche de sensações, ele se ajeitou e virou. O vazio nos olhos dele fez o peito dela doer.

Não sinta. Tive o que mereci. Escove a égua. Vou guardar isso aqui e pegar aveia para ela. Temos de encontrar a repórter no Renegado em meia hora. – Ele empurrou a caixa de acessórios na direção dela, pegou a sela e as rédeas como se não pesassem nada e saiu.

Hinata o observou. Se Sasuke achava que rosnar como uma fera ferida a assustaria, estava errado. O lampejo de delicadeza que ele tanto tentava esconder aguçara sua curiosidade, e quando Hinata tinha um enigma a resolver, não desistia até juntar todas as peças.


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! 3

Então me diga, srta. Hyuuga, por que a herdeira de um império bancário precisaria comprar um encontro? – perguntou Kurenai Yuhi, a repórter.

Herdeira. A cadeira de Sasuke balançou perigosamente. Quase caiu para trás. Até agora, estivera completamente relaxado. Sua parte da entrevista correra bem. Divulgara o bar, servira alguns aperitivos à repórter e evitara discutir sobre sua carreira antiga.

Sua família é dona do banco? – perguntou Sasuke.

Sua primeira impressão após o leilão era de que Hinata tinha mais dinheiro que juízo, mas não esperava que fosse tanto dinheiro. Minha nossa.

Eu disse que trabalhava para o Hyuuga Bank & Trust.

Nunca me disse que sua família era dona do banco. – E dona dele, ou pelo menos da promissória em seu negócio. Seriam os criados da família dela que fechariam o Renegado se ele não pudesse pagar a promissória. E ele perderia tudo, o apartamento e o negócio, já que investira tudo o que tinha no Renegado. – Você nunca me disse seu sobrenome.

Você nunca perguntou.

A repórter interrompeu as anotações frenéticas e olhou para cima com um brilho faminto no olhar e um rubor na pele morena. Sasuke vira bastante daquele olhar no passado para saber que era sinônimo de problema.

Você estava tentando manter suas ligações familiares em segredo?

Para quê? Todos os homens solteiros no sudeste sabem quem minha família é. E isso era um problema, pelo que Sasuke deduziu de seu tom de voz.

O que nos leva à minha pergunta original, srta. Hyuuga. Você deve ter uma fila de homens interessados. Por que comprar um?

Minha mãe é a organizadora do leilão. Queria apoiá-la.

Mentira. Sasuke não sabia como sabia daquilo, mas algo em sua voz e em sua pose de miss o dizia que aquele não era o real motivo pelo qual Hinata Hyuuga, herdeira de banqueiros, tinha comprado seu pacote. Seu pacote de leilão – esclareceu ele quando uma parte negligenciada de sua anatomia contraiu- se, chamando sua atenção.

E por que escolheu Sasuke?

É, por que ele? Ele repetiu a pergunta de Kurenai em silêncio. Entrelaçando os dedos sobre a mesa, esperou a resposta de Hinata.

Ele é novo na cidade e eu nunca pilotei uma moto. Mais mentiras. Ele poderia apostar sua Harley.

Está fazendo a política da boa vizinhança? – Ele nem tentou disfarçar sua descrença.

Tem algo errado em ser simpática? – Encarou-o altivamente, mas a tensão em seus traços mostrava a verdade. O que ela estava escondendo? Estava curioso.

Kurenai insistiu.

Isso não teve nada a ver com seu recente aniversário de 30 anos, receber seu fundo fiduciário e com suas amigas Ino Yamanaka e Tenten Mitsashi também comprarem solteiros?

Só porque, todo ano, Ino, Tenten e eu fazemos algo para comemorar nossos aniversários. E sim, esse ano, recebemos nossos fundos fiduciários, mas, como todas nós temos carreiras que pagam bem, não precisamos de verdade do dinheiro. Decidimos doar uma parte dele para caridade, e o leilão para ajudar o acampamento de crianças deficientes pareceu uma causa tão admirável quanto qualquer outra. Já ouviu sobre o barco que a DeanYachts ofereceu para projetar, construir e doar para a causa?

Farei uma reportagem sobre isso depois. Quero falar sobre você. – Inclinando-se para a frente, sorriu maliciosamente e inclinou a cabeça de modo conspiratório em direção à Hinata. – Você é uma banqueira e ele é um motoqueiro. Não dá para ser mais diferente que isso. Não estava nos seus planos ir para um lado mais selvagem?

Hinata corou. Lançou um olhar de pânico na direção de Sasuke, abaixou a cabeça e mexeu com os talheres ao lado do prato.

Não. Não foi por isso.

Bem, estou surpreso. Se a expressão culpada dela não lhe dera uma pista, então a resposta apressada e sem fôlego entregara tudo. A bela contadorazinha estava mentindo na cara dura. E, por algum motivo, a ideia de Hinata se tornando selvagem com ele o excitou na hora.

Se você diz. – Kurenai fechou seu caderno e levantou. – Bom, isso é tudo por hoje. Vejo vocês na semana que vem.

Sasuke se levantou. Sua mãe conseguira lhe ensinar um pouco de boas maneiras. Sentou-se novamente depois que a repórter saiu e avaliou Hinata. Ela simplesmente não parecia do tipo que se rebelava. E 30 anos não era velha demais para começar?

Ela levantou-se rapidamente.

Devo ir também.

Determinado a arrancar a verdade de qualquer jeito, Sasuke a seguiu até o lado de fora.

Por que comprou meu pacote? – perguntou ele ao se aproximarem do carro dela.

Eu disse.

Em off agora. Sem repórteres à vista. Vamos falar a verdade, Hinata. Por que eu?

Como é? Está me chamando de mentirosa?

Admita. Você falou um monte de besteira para a repórter.

Sr. Uchiha...

Sasuke – corrigiu ele.

Ela recuou, esbarrando no poste atrás de si. Uma brisa suave bagunçou-lhe os fios em volta do rosto. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, seus lábios se entreabriram em uma respiração irregular e sua língua rosada deslizou para umedecê-los.

Sasuke, então. Por que você suspeitaria que eu teria um motivo secreto para comprar você?

Você ficou toda vermelha quando a repórter perguntou se queria ir para um lado mais selvagem.

Pareceu-me bastante culpada.

Não estava.

Estava sim. – Aprendera com a vida que o único jeito de lidar com um problema era confrontá-lo. Fugir não funcionava. Ignorar também não. Apoiou um braço no poste acima da cabeça dela e recostou-se nele até que apenas alguns centímetros separavam seus rostos. – Queria ver se o rebelde de Nashville correspondia à sua reputação indisciplinada?

Claro que não – respondeu ela, rápido demais. Mas seu olhar desviou para a boca dele e sua respiração estava rápida e irregular. Os pontos rijos de seus seios marcavam-lhe a blusa.

Ela o queria, e tinha certeza de que o sentimento era mútuo. Ele praguejou contra a indesejada reação, pulsando em suas veias. Beijar a filha do dono do banco seria um grande erro, mas parte dele queria esquecer o bom senso, provar-lhe os lábios vermelhos e sentir o corpo esguio dela contra o seu.

Ele segurou-lhe a mandíbula com a mão direita. A textura aveludada e quente da pele dela o surpreendeu. Deixou-o tentado. Com as pontas dos dedos, provocou-a, acariciando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, a nuca, e depois segurou-lhe o cabelo sedoso. Puxou-o, inclinando-lhe a cabeça para trás e deixando os lábios dela mais perto dos seus.

É isso o que quer, Hinata? – Agarrou-lhe as nádegas, trazendo-a para perto, e abaixou a cabeça. Em seu estado hipersensível, a respiração que ela rapidamente conteve pareceu tão alta quanto um motor. Os dedos dela correram por sua barriga e enterraram-se em sua cintura, iniciando um fogo que ele não sabia se conseguiria apagar. Mas ela não o afastou. Ela cerrou os olhos e as pálpebras dele se fecharam em resposta. Sua boca pairava sobre a dela, tão perto que podia sentir seu hálito doce, e então sua sanidade o atingiu de vez.

Que diabos está fazendo, Uchiha?

Hesitou, examinando-lhe a face corada, lábios entreabertos e a sombra tremeluzente de seus longos cílios contra suas bochechas. Droga. A repórter acertara na mosca o motivo de Hinata. A herdeira estava usando-o. E, se cedesse ao desejo de beijá-la – que diabos, o desejo de possuí-la ali mesmo contra aquele poste –, estaria a usando também.

Já passara por isso. Não faria de novo.

Não queria ser aquele idiota egoísta outra vez, e arriscar ter qualquer tipo de envolvimento com uma mulher cuja família poderia puxar o tapete de seu negócio e causar seu suicídio profissional. Pois quando o relacionamento terminasse – e terminaria –, estaria com sérios problemas.

Respirando fundo, lutou com a necessidade que o tomava como um tornado e se afastou. Um protesto sensual escapou dos lábios de Hinata, mas ele ignorou.

Se o que quer é ser selvagem, srta. Hyuuga, encontre outro idiota. Dando as costas, deixou a tentação, e o desastre certo, para trás.

A NOITE de quinta chegou bem antes que Hinata pudesse entender sua reação ao quase beijo e a dor da rejeição de Sasuke. Mas não deixaria uma pequena derrota estragar seus planos.

Plano B. Se a montanha não vai a Maomé... – murmurou enquanto entrava com o carro no estábulo.

Nos últimos dois dias e meio, realizara uma missão completa de descoberta de informações. Pelos seus cálculos, estava o mais preparada possível para a aula de hoje. Memorizara as revistas recomendadas por suas colegas de 20 e 30 e poucos, comprara roupas consideradas apropriadas para encontros casuais com um cara bonito e aprendera tudo da apostila do Departamento de Veículos Motorizados que Sasuke lhe dera. Para completar, no horário de almoço do dia anterior, visitara a concessionária de motos local. O vendedor lhe fornecera equipamento de segurança adequado no valor de várias centenas de dólares, e ela passara boa parte da última noite mergulhada em um livro – o manual de proprietário da Harley.

Avistou Sasuke parado ao lado de sua moto. As borboletas em seu estômago despertaram. De novo, ele vestia jeans e uma camiseta do Renegado. Seu semblante fechado fez o rosto dela se aquecer. Ele não se esquecera do último encontro ou do desejo dela. Ela também não.

Se podia mexer com ela tanto assim sem de fato beijá-la, então que tipo de estrago causaria se – quando – seus lábios se encontrassem? Vacilou em suas novas botas de motociclista com a possibilidade de explorar mais.

Jamais fizera sexo só por fazer e não estava totalmente confortável com a ideia agora. No passado, cada relacionamento que deixara chegar até tal nível de intimidade fora porque pensara que poderia chegar a amor e casamento. Nenhum deles chegou, e logo admitiu que a culpa era principalmente sua. Nunca se apaixonara perdidamente e isso tornava muito fácil mergulhar no trabalho e esquecer seus namorados. Os caras acabavam se cansando de ficarem de lado e terminavam.

Esqueça os fracassos. Concentre-se nos sucessos futuros. Envolvendo-se no conhecimento de que era jovem, estilosa e solteira, respirou fundo para tomar coragem, estacionou e desceu do carro.

O olhar de Sasuke fixou-se nas roupas dela conforme ela se aproximava, e ficou alerta imediatamente.

Sua expressão sombria parecia mais ameaçadora que as nuvens negras no horizonte distante.

Não recue. Não se deixe intimidar por ele.

Boa noite, Sasuke. – Tirou a licença de aprendiz de moto do bolso de seus novos jeans e entregou-a a ele. – Estou pronta para minha aula.

Ele pegou a licença, mas seus olhos examinavam Hinata, não a carteira. Ela lutou contra a vontade de subir sua calça de cintura baixa e cruzar os braços sobre sua camiseta justa com bojo embutido. No momento, Hinata aceitaria qualquer coisa que cobrisse a faixa de pele descoberta em sua barriga. Até o piercing no umbigo que a vendedora tentara convencê-la de usar, sem sucesso, seria bem-vindo, já que cobriria parte de seu umbigo. Aquelas roupas não tinham nada a ver com ela, embora tivesse de reconhecer a sensação inebriante de poder causada pelas pupilas dilatadas de Sasuke e seu olhar devorador.

Sasuke piscou, devolveu a licença e rapidamente virou-se na direção da moto.

Começaremos com o básico.

Hinata guardou a carteira no bolso e buscou a coragem para aguentar as próximas duas horas.

Peguei um manual e um vídeo emprestados na concessionária da Harley. Posso nomear a maioria das peças de uma moto.

Seu estudo obviamente não o impressionara. Mas isso não era surpresa. Nunca conhecera um cara que gostasse de mulheres inteligentes. Deveria saber. Já tivera sua cota disso.

Tome a iniciativa.

Ela pigarreou.

Posso pilotar sua moto hoje?

Minha moto é pesada demais para uma iniciante pilotar sozinha, e você não está vestida adequadamente.

Também não estava no sábado. Tenho uma jaqueta de couro e luvas no carro, se insistir, mas está um pouco quente para isso, não acha? Não pode ficar atrás de mim e me ajudar a manter a Harley de pé?

A mandíbula de Sasuke retesou-se.

Mostre-me o que sabe.

Certo.

Hinata tentou bloquear a presença de Sasuke atrás de si enquanto dava a volta na moto, nomeando as peças e repetindo toda a lengalenga do vendedor. Estava sem fôlego quando terminou e olhou para Sasuke outra vez.

Aquele era um brilho de aprovação no olhar dele?

Essa foi a aula de hoje. A próxima também. Você memorizou o manual todo?

Praticamente.

Coloque o capacete e suba.

Ela ficou tensa e moveu-se apressadamente para fazer como ele instruía antes que ele mudasse de ideia ou ela amarelasse. Ambas possibilidades muito reais. Suas pernas vacilaram ao subir na moto e suas mãos tremiam ao segurar o guidão de borracha. A Harley parecia maior e mais larga do que da última vez, mas ela estava atrás e não no banco do piloto.

Sasuke vestiu seu próprio capacete. Ele estava tão sexy e rebelde todo de preto, desde as botas até o capacete, que Hinata ficou louca. E então ele sentou atrás dela. Seus corpos não se tocavam, mas o calor se espalhava entre eles, e os pelos finos de suas costas se eriçaram como se fossem atraídos para ele. Seus ombros apoiaram aos dela quando seus braços musculosos a envolveram, e suas mãos se colocaram ao lado das dela no guidão.

Quando estivermos prontos para partir, quero que coloque os pés sobre minhas botas para sentir como mudo as embreagens. Cobrirei suas mãos com as minhas para mexer no acelerador e nos freios. Darei partida no motor, e então daremos uma volta lenta em torno da fazenda. – Ela começou a tremer antes do motor ligar. – Relaxe.

Falar era fácil. Ela não sabia o que a intimidava mais – o homem atrás ou a fera mecânica embaixo dela. O homem, decidiu, mas por uma pequena diferença. Sasuke empurrou a moto para a frente para desengatar o apoio da moto. Seu peito empurrou levemente as costas dela e sua respiração atiçou-lhe os pelos da nuca sob o capacete. A parte interna de seus bíceps musculosos roçava-lhe os braços, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Dessa vez, não havia como errar o motivo. Consciência sexual. Bom saber que não era incapaz. Esperava que a vibração do motor disfarçasse sua reação ou levaria outro fora. Depois, quando não estava em cima daquele monstro, avaliou aquelas sensações e o fato de que tinha zonas erógenas nos locais mais estranhos. Ter zonas erógenas já era uma novidade por si só.

Aperte a embreagem e engate a moto. E então você solta a embreagem de novo. Devagar e sempre. A moto avançou, fazendo Hinata chocar-se contra o peito de Sasuke. Sua respiração ficou mais curta – não por medo da moto, mas por causa do homem curvado contra seu corpo. O calor dele a envolvia e sua pequena camiseta não era bem uma barreira. Ela pensou em restabelecer a distância entre eles, mas

o desejo de permanecer junto ao peito dele era grande demais para lutar contra.

Mude para a segunda. – Os pés e mãos dele se moveram e a moto ganhou velocidade na longa estrada de cascalho. A potência do motor pulsava através dela e cada solavanco fazia seu corpo colidir

contra o de Sasuke como em uma massagem completa.

Ei! Você não pode aprender duas habilidades perigosas ao mesmo tempo. Concentre-se em aprender a pilotar a moto primeiro ou vai acabar se matando. Terá tempo para trabalhar nessa coisa homem- mulher com Sasuke depois.

Manter o foco não era tão fácil quanto deveria ser, mas Hinata concentrou-se nos sons do motor que

mudavam e tentou bloquear o subir e descer do tórax de Sasuke contra suas omoplatas.

Sasuke manteve a moto em um curso estável durante a estrada plana da fazenda por uma volta em torno da propriedade e depois mais duas. No terceiro circuito, Hinata já conseguia antecipar quando era o momento de trocar a marcha e se preparar para o roçar da coxa de Sasuke contra a sua antes que acontecesse. Seus músculos tensos relaxaram lentamente, permitindo que outras sensações penetrassem a névoa sensual que encobria seus pensamentos.

Poderia me acostumar com isso. Poderia até gostar.

Hinata Hyuuga, motoqueira. Sua mãe teria um ataque. Uma risadinha escapou de seus lábios, e então ela agradeceu mentalmente por sua mãe ter decidido puni-la com o tratamento silencioso desde o leilão.

Sasuke reduziu a marcha e parou a Harley.

Sua vez.

Já?

Ela ergueu o olhar para ele. Por vários segundos, ele não desviou, e então os olhos dele baixaram para sua boca. Sua respiração ficou presa no peito. Exalou irregularmente. Tudo o que precisava fazer era se inclinar para a frente e...

Sasuke soltou o guidão, deslizou para trás no banco e fechou as mãos sobre as coxas.

Você está pronta para pilotar.

Hinata umedeceu os lábios e afastou o desapontamento. Se alguma vez já quisera tanto um beijo, não se lembrava da ocasião. Certamente nunca sentira nem uma fração dessa vontade com Kõ.

Kõ, encolheu-se mentalmente e olhou para a frente outra vez. Como pôde ter se esquecido dele? Ele era legal e estável e seus pais gostavam dele. De acordo com sua mãe, a assistente dele, uma divorciada com três filhos, o comprara no leilão. Como Donna conseguiu pagar por um solteiro com os preços obscenos daquele sábado? Hinata sentiu a culpa sobre seus ombros. Kõ provavelmente pagara. Será que esperava que Hinata o comprasse? Se sim, ela lhe devia desculpas.

Tem certeza de que consigo?

Sim. Estarei logo aqui atrás se precisar de ajuda. – Ele tirou os pés dos pedais do passageiro.

As palmas suavam no guidão de borracha. Sentia falta do calor tranquilizante de Sasuke contra suas costas e abraço protetor dos braços e pernas dele, envolvendo-a. Ela testou a embreagem e o acelerador, e ergueu o pé para o pedal da marcha.

As mãos de Sasuke pousaram em sua cintura. O contato inesperado em sua pele descoberta gerou uma onda de energia através dela. Soltou a embreagem rápido demais, a moto avançou e engasgou, empurrando Sasuke contra suas costas.

Calma. Tente de novo.

Como podia se concentrar com as mãos dele queimando sua pele? Como se lesse os pensamentos dela, ele subiu as mãos, afastando-as da pele nua, mas repousando-as logo abaixo dos seios dela. Não exatamente uma melhoria se o objetivo era pensar claramente. O tecido fino da camiseta dela não fazia nada para bloquear a troca de calor entre suas peles.

Rangendo os dentes para conter a surpreendente vontade de cobrir-lhe as mãos e subi-las um pouco mais, colocou a moto de volta no ponto morto, deu partida no motor e tentou de novo. A máquina deu uma guinada e morreu. As terceira e quarta tentativas não foram melhores. Cada solavanco a empurrava contra Sasuke, aumentando sua tensão e frustração.

Não consigo fazer isso.

Consegue. Ajudaria se eu colocasse de novo as mãos no guidão?

Sim. É um pouco difícil me concentrar quando você... Toca em mim.

Pilote. – Parecia que ele havia forçado a fala entre dentes. Suas mãos apoiaram as dela ao lado dos controles.

Fechando os olhos, Hinata tentou recuperar seu senso e visualizou as etapas necessárias. A moto andou. Rapidamente, ela ergueu as pálpebras e lutou para ficar longe das cercas brancas. Mudar para a segunda marcha foi mais fácil. Queria erguer os braços para comemorar, mas não ousou soltar os controles.

Acabara de trocar para a terceira quando Sasuke moveu as mãos de volta para sua cintura. Sua mandíbula se retesou. Precisou de toda a sua atenção para evitar bater a moto. E então percebeu. Estava pilotando a grande e má Harley preta de Sasuke. Tudo bem, ele estava atrás dela, mas ela estava no controle. Sentiu a onda de adrenalina. Ergueu o rosto para o vento e riu alto.

Sua alegria só durou cinco minutos. Uma gota de chuva grande pingou em sua bochecha. Momentos depois, a tempestade desabou. Sasuke se inclinou e gritou em seu ouvido.

– Vá para o celeiro. Estacione lá.

Hinata guiou a moto para o abrigo e pisou no acelerador o máximo que pôde. Em questão de segundos, sua roupa ficou encharcada e arrepios percorriam-lhe a pele. Ela reduziu e entrou pelas portas abertas do celeiro.

Sasuke a envolveu para desligar o motor, então baixou o apoio e desceu da moto. Ainda extasiada com sua realização, Hinata o acompanhou. Tirou o capacete e colocou-o ao lado do de Sasuke, sobre o banco. A chuva batia no telhado de metal com força ensurdecedora, mas a tempestade não diminuía, e ela não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Queria gritar de alegria, rir alto e celebrar sua conquista. Em vez disso, jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de Sasuke e plantou-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

– Obrigada. Obrigada.

As mãos dele se fecharam em sua cintura descoberta, mas, em vez de afastá-la, Sasuke manteve-a presa. O calor dele penetrou o tecido frio e encharcado, fazendo sua temperatura subir por dentro e por fora. Os seios dela roçavam em seu tórax e suas coxas se entrelaçaram nas dela. Sua excitação, envolvida no jeans molhado, estava pressionada contra o ventre dela. Ela tremia, mas não de frio.

Hinata inclinou a cabeça para trás e fitou-o no celeiro sombrio. Aqueles olhos negros fixaram-se nos seus antes de seguirem os rastros da chuva em seu rosto. Uma gota solitária tremia no canto de seu lábio. Ele curvou-se e sorveu-a.

Ela ofegou com a força intensa da pequena carícia e seu coração disparava no peito. Seus dedos agarraram os ombros dele, e então a boca de Sasuke tomou a sua em um beijo devorador. Firme. Urgente. A língua dele se enredava com a sua, e as mãos dele em suas nádegas a traziam mais para perto. Uma represa se abriu. O choque passou e o prazer inundou as veias de Hinata.

Ela segurou-lhe o rosto enquanto sensações estranhas, porém deliciosas, a tomavam por inteiro. O rosto e os lábios dele estavam molhados da chuva, mas muito, muito quentes. A barba dele arranhava-

lhe as palmas e então seus dedos alcançaram o cabelo dele. Ela puxou as madeixas macias. As pontas estavam molhadas e geladas, um contraste completo com o fogo que crepitava dentro de si.

As mãos dele subiram de seus quadris para sua cintura. Seus mamilos se enrijeceram e sua respiração ficou fraca de antecipação. Uma das mãos de Sasuke abarcou-lhe um seio e seus joelhos fraquejaram.

Ele acariciou o mamilo rijo, provocando um formigamento de desejo em seu ventre. Jamais sentira nada tão intenso, tão incrivelmente urgente. A ereção dele pulsava contra as coxas dela e Hinata se aproximou mais, sem vergonha. O sangue corria quente em suas veias e um gemido de prazer formou- se em sua garganta.

Sasuke inclinou a cabeça para trás, praguejou e a afastou. Atravessou o celeiro para observar pela porta aberta a chuva caindo quase horizontalmente. O vento afastava mechas de seu cabelo do rosto.

Confusa, Hinata piscou. Por que ele parou? Certamente, depois daquele beijo, ele tinha de saber que ela estava interessada.

Talvez seu beijo seja péssimo. Você não tem muita prática.

Seu rosto formigou com uma combinação de embaraço e do ardor causado pelo roçar da barba, mas sua pele ainda queimava de desejo. Lentamente, o calor evaporou de sua roupa molhada, deixando-a com muito frio.

Examine os fatos.

Sasuke Uchiha a queria. Vira o desejo em seus olhos escuros e profundos, sentira em seu beijo e em seu jeans apertado contra a barriga dela. Mas ele não estava feliz com aquele desejo. Por quê?

De acordo com sua pesquisa on-line, ele estivera com várias outras mulheres. Hinata tocou os lábios.

Havia algo de errado com ela? Algum componente intrinsecamente feminino que lhe faltava?

Talvez ele não gostasse de estar com uma mulher que o comprara mais do que ela gostava da ideia de pagar por um encontro.

Deixando a vergonha sobre as circunstâncias de seu encontro de lado, Hinata vibrou com sua descoberta. Pela primeira vez na vida, sentira a paixão avassaladora da qual as mulheres tanto falavam. E se não era completamente incapaz de sentir desejo, o que isso significava para seu futuro com Kõ?

Não sabia a resposta, mas uma coisa era certa. Seu apetite por quebrar as regras que lhe regiam a vida até então foi estimulado, e não podia esperar até sua próxima aula.


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! 4

Será que o dia poderia ficar pior?

Em resposta à pergunta de Sasuke, a chuva transformou-se em granizo. Batia no telhado de metal como baquetas em um tarol.

Para fugir da tentação da mulher atrás dele, Sasuke considerou entrar na chuva e deixar o gelo cobrir sua pele espessa e excitada, mas não tinha nenhuma roupa seca e tinha pilotado sua Harley. A temperatura caíra pelo menos vinte graus nos últimos dez minutos. Teria hipotermia antes que pudesse chegar em casa.

Um raio cruzou o céu e um trovão fez o chão tremer. Um vento frio passou pela porta aberta, jogando seu cabelo sobre os olhos. O que Hinata fizera com sua tira de couro? Virou-se para questionar, mas a pergunta morreu em seus lábios.

Hinata abraçava-se. Seus dentes batiam e arrepios cobriam seus braços e ombros desnudos, e até a tentadora faixa de pele mais clara em sua barriga. Seus instintos protetores emergiram.

Deixe-me ver se consigo achar algo para lhe cobrir a cabeça, e iremos até seu carro.

Não vou dirigir naquilo.

Seu carro tem aquecedor.

Não vale a pena ser atingida por um raio para chegar até ele.

Bom argumento. Ela estacionara a uns 100 metros em uma área aberta. O calor da tarde já não existia, mas ele fechou a porta do celeiro mesmo assim. Tinha de aquecer Hinata. Tudo que tinha a oferecer era sua camisa molhada. Aquilo não ajudaria.

Venha. – Ele conduziu-a até a sala de equipamentos e fechou a porta. A temperatura dentro do cômodo de 3 m² sem janelas era levemente mais quente. Ele observou ao redor, esperando poder encontrar algo em que Hinata pudesse se enrolar, mas não encontrou nada. O celeiro estava um desastre quando o alugara. Os ratos haviam tomado conta e feito cama de todo o material disponível, então ele vasculhara todo o lugar de um canto a outro e jogara tudo fora. Tudo o que sobrou foi um baú de metal, um tambor de aço e um banco de cedro bruto.

Aqui. – Um forte rubor cobriu-lhe as bochechas, tentou ignorar os dentes dela batendo, mas não conseguia. Seu controle estava por um fio e, após aquele beijo, a última coisa de que precisava era tocá-la. Que azar sua libido

surgir após meses de hibernação por uma mulher que deveria evitar a todo o custo.

O fato de que ela estava congelando sem reclamar o afetou. Os arrepios silenciosos dela o afetaram. Até o aroma úmido de flores e especiarias dela o afetou. Na verdade, tudo em Hinata Hyuuga mexia com ele.

– Vire-se.

Apertando os olhos, ela hesitou e depois virou-se de costas. Ele tirou as mãos dela do caminho e esfregou-lhe rapidamente a pele fria dos braços. A respiração rápida dela causou-lhe uma pontada na virilha. A firmeza dos músculos sob suas mãos o surpreendeu. Esperava que uma funcionária de escritório fosse flácida, mas Hinata obviamente mantinha a forma desde seus braços firmes até sua b...

Não pense nisso.

Seus arrepios diminuíram, depois cessaram. Sua pele se aqueceu e seus músculos relaxaram sob as mãos dele, mas ele não queria soltá-la. Uma onda de puro desejo o atingiu com força. Fazia tempo demais desde que acariciara a pele suave e macia de uma mulher. Hinata recostou-se nele, e a vontade de envolvê-la com os braços, enterrar seu rosto no pescoço dela e abarcar-lhe os seios em suas mãos veio como um golpe.

Ele abaixou as mãos e se afastou, mas não havia para onde correr naquele espaço confinado.

Ficaremos aqui até o granizo passar e depois você precisa ir para casa.

E você?

Vim de moto. Esperarei até a chuva cessar.

E se não cessar, onde vai passar a noite? Aqui? – apontou para o estreito banco de quatro pés.

Se for preciso... Já dormi em lugares piores.

Não vou deixar você aqui.

Não há necessidade de nós dois ficarmos com frio e desconfortáveis.

É exatamente por isso que você será razoável e aceitará minha carona para casa. Tenho uma jaqueta no carro, então, assim que o granizo e os raios pararem e eu puder chegar até ele, não ficarei com frio. – Seu olhar dirigiu-se até as pontas dos mamilos dele, claramente marcados na camiseta molhada. – E tenho uma colcha no carro. Você pode usá-la.

Sua reação não foi causada pelo frio, mas ele não a corrigiria. Se ela olhasse mais para baixo, entenderia.

Ela bateu um dedo em seus lábios inchados, e instantaneamente a lembrança do beijo reacendeu o fogo no sangue dele. Lábios macios. Língua sedosa. Ele rangeu os dentes, cerrou as mãos e lutou para apagar a chama.

Está preocupado que alguém roube sua moto se deixá-la aqui durante a noite?

Não. A dona tem alguns cachorros que ela solta à noite. Eles ficam de olho nas coisas.

Então te darei carona.

Não precisa...

Acho que você poderia pedir uma pizza e pegar uma carona de volta com o entregador se está com medo de ir comigo.

Não tenho celular.

O meu está no carro. Você pode usar... Se insistir em ser insensato.

Preciso ver Jujuba. Se a chuva não tiver parado até eu terminar, aceito a carona.

Ele saiu da sala e seguiu para a baia da égua. Nunca rezara tanto para uma mudança de tempo desde seu primeiro show como artista principal em um local aberto. Vinte mil fãs apareceram para vê-lo na

tempestade. E ficaram apesar do clima. Fizera seu melhor para não decepcioná-los, e dali em diante faria o melhor para não se decepcionar cruzando a linha da tentação. Mas não havia garantias de sucesso. Hinata Hyuuga conseguia contornar seu bom senso.

Tinha de sair desse pacote de leilão. Não conseguiria pagá-la pelos milhares que ela investira nele, já que a maior parte de seu dinheiro estava presa ao Renegado, mas podia pagar os 400 que a concessionária local cobrou pelo curso de segurança do piloto de moto. E a dona da fazenda costumava participar do circuito de hipismo. Apostava que poderia convencê-la a dar aulas para Hinata em troca de que ele cuidasse de mais algumas tarefas por lá.

Era isso. Hinata teria suas aulas – só que não com ele. Assim que a levasse de volta ao Renegado, diria-lhe adeus.

DEIXE-ME PAGÁ-LA uma bebida.

Suas palmas ficaram suadas e a antecipação tomou conta. Ele a convidaria para subir? Ela queria abandonar sua imagem de moça certinha. Queria de verdade, e tinha uma caixa nova de camisinhas em sua bolsa para provar isso, mas, francamente, a ideia de ficar nua com Sasuke lhe dava palpitações, porque estava começando a gostar dele um pouco demais para que aquele encontro fosse do tipo pá- pum-obrigado-senhora.

Última chance.

Claro... Adoraria.

Ele deu a volta no carro, pegou o guarda-chuva dela e guiou-a até o Renegado sem tocá-la, mas Hinata estava muito consciente da mão dele pairando em sua cintura.

O barman olhou para cima assim que eles entraram.

Sua irmã está lá em cima e, cara, ela está mal.

Só um minuto – pediu Sasuke a Hinata. Abriu a porta que levava a seu apartamento e subiu dois degraus por vez. Hinata olhou a multidão de pedreiros que a encarava maliciosamente no bar. Indisposta a lidar com o tipo de atenção que suas roupas minúsculas atraíam, seguiu Sasuke para o andar de cima.

Ao entrar no apartamento, Hinata notou a mala ao lado da porta e depois a mulher chorando nos braços de Sasuke. Sem saber se estava sendo intrusa, Hinata hesitou.

O que houve, Sak?

A pequena morena se afastou com o rosto manchado e vermelho do choro.

Kakashi foi ferido. Está em estado crítico em Landstuhl, na Alemanha.

O hospital militar? – perguntou Sasuke.

Sim. Talvez ele... – Sua voz falhou. – Disseram que talvez ele não sobreviva.

O que você precisa que eu faça? Diga-me e eu farei.

Preciso que fique com as meninas.

Ei – recuou –, onde estão Sarah e Sarada agora?

Dormindo. – Apontou para uma porta fechada. – Não posso levá-las comigo, Sasuke. Sei que tem de trabalhar, mas preciso ir. Tenho de ver Kakashi.

Sim, você tem, mas Sakura, não posso ficar com as meninas por mais de algumas horas. Que tal uma das outras esposas de militares?

Você sabe que não as conheço bem o suficiente para pedir. Por favor, Sasuke, não tenho mais ninguém. E preciso chegar lá antes que... – Um soluço sufocou suas palavras.

Não posso fechar o Renegado. Eu mal... – Seu olhar desviou-se para Hinata e depois de volta para sua irmã. – Não posso fechar minhas portas e não tenho funcionários para me cobrir. As meninas não podem ficar lá embaixo, e não posso deixá-las aqui em cima sozinhas. Quero ajudar, mas não sei como.

Hinata sentiu o coração apertar-se de pena. O marido da moça estava criticamente ferido e a milhares de quilômetros de distância. Se a situação fosse tão grave como Sakura disse, então não havia tempo para procurar alternativas de cuidado infantil. Além disso, pelo que os colegas de trabalho de Hinata diziam, boas creches tinham listas de espera.

E então a resposta caiu do céu – uma resposta que poderia resolver vários problemas de uma vez só. Tatsu, a senhora que fora mais uma mãe do que uma babá para Hinata, ficara cada vez mais sozinha e infeliz desde que teve de se aposentar. Hinata se preocupava com ela. Ajudar Sakura significava ajudar Tatsu e não havia nada que Hinata não faria por ela. E, admitiu, não se importaria de ter a oportunidade de passar mais tempo com Sasuke e descobrir mais uma camada do homem complexo que comprara.

Talvez eu possa ajudar. Ambos se viraram para ela.

Não – protestou Sasuke.

Quem é você? – perguntou a irmã dele simultaneamente.

Sou Hinata Hyuuga. Amiga... De Sasuke. Tenho as noites e os fins de semana livres, e acho que a senhora que costumava ser minha babá adoraria ficar com as meninas por algumas horas quando Sasuke ou eu não pudermos ficar com elas.

Você gosta de crianças?

Sim, embora deva confessar que não tenho muita experiência. Mas aprendo rápido e não desisto fácil.

Se puder ficar com as meninas à noite, então Sasuke poderia ficar com elas de manhã, e sua babá poderia cobrir meio-dia.

Sasuke se colocou entre elas.

Não precisamos incomodar Hinata. Vou arranjar outro jeito. Posso ligar para uma agência de empregos ou uma creche...

As meninas já estão tristes o bastante. Elas não precisam desse tipo de perturbação.

Minha casa na cidade tem uma piscina e um play – acrescentou Hinata, recebendo um olhar de Sasuke. – Tatsu pode ficar com elas na minha casa, e eu cresci em Wilmington, então sei onde ficam os parques e as sorveterias deliciosas. Acha que vai ficar fora por quanto tempo?

Trouxe roupas das meninas suficientes para uma semana, mas não sei. Tudo depende de Kakashi.

Não queremos incomodá-la. – Sasuke não disse fique fora disso, mas ficou bem claro nas entrelinhas.

Não é incômodo algum. Na verdade, tenho certeza de que Tatsu adoraria ter algo para mantê-la ocupada. Ela se aposentou recentemente e não está gostando disso.

Sakura abraçou Hinata.

Muito obrigada. Estou tão preocupada com Kakashi. E se ele... – Sua voz falhou e uma nova onda de soluços começou.

Tenho certeza de que ele está recebendo os melhores cuidados. – Hinata passou um braço em volta do ombro de Sakura. – Quando seu voo parte?

Meia-noite.

Hinata olhou para o relógio.

São quase nove agora. Precisamos levá-la ao aeroporto. Eu levo você. Sasuke pode ficar aqui com as meninas. – Virou-se para Sasuke. – Voltarei assim que Sakura fizer o check-in e acertaremos os detalhes.

A última visão que Hinata teve de Sasuke conforme saía com sua irmã não foi muito tranquizante. A cara fechada e os punhos cerrados não pareciam trazer nada de bom para a semana juntos.

Irmão amoroso, gentil. Tio dedicado. Rebelde. E orgulhoso demais para aceitar sua ajuda. As contradições daquele homem a intrigavam mais do que uma conta falsa, e Hinata mal podia esperar para decifrá-lo.

QUEM TERIA suspeitado que a contadorazinha seria tão difícil de dispensar?

Sasuke convidara Hinata para pagar-lhe uma bebida e dispensá-la, e lá estava ela de volta a seu apartamento, bem depois da meia-noite. Pior, parecia que ficaria preso a ela até que Sakura voltasse.

O que realmente o irritava era que, por mais que não quisesse a ajuda dela, não tinha outra opção, já que não podia pensar em outra solução. Relutantemente, sentou-se ao lado de Hinata no sofá. Ela estava um pouco amarrotada e incrivelmente sexy. Com as pálpebras semicerradas, parecia cansada o bastante para apagar a qualquer momento. O desejo de colocar a cabeça dela em seu ombro não era bem-vindo.

Ela cobriu um bocejo com a mão.

Liguei para Tatsu a caminho do aeroporto e combinei tudo. Ela está animada para tomar conta das meninas, e Sakura está aliviada por elas estarem com alguém experiente na maior parte do tempo. Sakura, Tatsu e eu elaboramos uma agenda. As meninas passarão as noites aqui com você. Você cuida das manhãs e então as deixa na minha casa. Nos dias de semana, Tatsu ficará com elas até eu chegar à noite. Sarah e Sarada jantarão comigo e então eu as trarei de volta para tomarem banho e dormirem. Ficarei até que você possa assumir, e as olharei nos fins de semana.

Hinata fizera planos, mas deixara de fora alguns detalhes críticos.

Espere aí. Na maioria das noites, eu não subo antes das duas. É muito tarde para você dirigir de volta para casa, e só tenho dois quartos... O das meninas e o meu.

Quartos não são um problema porque irei embora todas as noites assim que você chegar. Gostaria de passar aqui de manhã no caminho para o trabalho para que as meninas me conheçam. Acho que as deixaria mais confortáveis comigo amanhã à noite.

Para alguém que supostamente era boa com números, ela não estava calculando bem.

Você mora a quanto tempo daqui?

Uns vinte ou trinta minutos, dependendo do trânsito.

E que horas você geralmente acorda?

Seis, mas vou acordar mais cedo para vir para cá.

Se for para casa, vai ter mais ou menos três horas de sono antes de ter de acordar e voltar aqui. – Por mais que Sasuke odiasse admitir, só havia uma solução. – Começando hoje, você terá de dormir aqui.

Não precisa.

Não tem outro jeito a não ser que consiga viver sem dormir. Está tarde, você está exausta. Fique com minha cama, os lençóis estão limpos. Eu durmo no sofá.

Mas não tenho roupas nem... Nada.

Empresto uma camiseta. Podemos colocar o que está vestindo na máquina de lavar. Arrumaremos as meninas de manhã, e então você pode ir para casa se vestir para trabalhar. Eu sigo você. Você pode nos mostrar o lugar e apresentar-nos para Tatsu.

Eu... Está bem. Mas podemos, é... Dividir a cama?

Ele sentiu o calor correndo por suas veias, quase acabando com seu bom senso. Ele sabia que não devia – não podia – tê-la, mas isso não significava que seria capaz de se controlar se tivesse de passar a noite ao lado dela.

E aí nenhum de nós dormiria.

Tenho certeza que podemos pensar em um jeito.

Não.

Ele passou por ela, entregou-lhe a maior camiseta que tinha – quanto mais ela se cobrisse, melhor –, uma escova de dentes nova e uma toalha de banho.

Sabonete, xampu, pasta de dentes estão no banheiro. Grite se precisar de algo.

Obrigada.

Ele hesitou, mas forçou-se a dizer o que devia.

Não, obrigado você, Hinata. Eu não tinha um plano B, e Sakura sabia. Se você não tivesse aparecido, não sei o que teria acontecido. Vou ficar te devendo uma.

E queria muito não dever, porque esse tipo de dívida sempre era cobrado no futuro.

Sasuke estivera no quarto enquanto ela dormia.

Hinata afastou o cabelo do rosto e olhou para a organizada pilha de roupas dobradas – sua calcinha em cima – em cima da cômoda ao lado de sua bolsa. Seu coração bateu em um ritmo irregular.

Jogou as cobertas sobre a cama e se levantou. Dez minutos depois, após tomar banho e se vestir, seguiu o aroma de café fresco até a cozinha.

Sasuke, vestindo apenas um jeans baixo, estava recostado no balcão, segurando uma caneca e encarando-a. Seu cabelo estava solto e bagunçado.

Bom dia. – A voz grave e sonolenta dele acendeu uma chama dentro dela. Ela ergueu os olhos e encontrou o olhar pesado dele.

Bom dia.

Nunca havia passado uma noite inteira na cama de um homem – com ou sem ele – e, portanto, nunca vivera o dia seguinte. Era por isso que parecia tão íntimo e estranho? E mesmo assim não conseguiria ter saído do quarto se quisesse.

Café?

Por favor. – Por que ela não podia ser uma daquelas mulheres que levava um kit de maquiagem na bolsa? Não tinha nem um pente ou escova. Tivera de usar o dele. Sentindo-se exposta, abaixou a cabeça, deixando o cabelo cair sobre o rosto.

Ele encheu uma caneca e passou para ela.

Leite? Açúcar?

Só açúcar.

Ele apontou o açucareiro.

Sirva-se.

Obrigada por... Lavar minhas roupas.

De nada.

Quer que eu prepare o café da manhã?

Não sei o que você vai encontrar. Não sou uma pessoa matinal. Geralmente não como até descer.

Posso procurar? As meninas deveriam comer antes de sairmos. E, honestamente, não tenho muita comida na geladeira também. Costumo fazer compras no sábado. Tatsu prometeu trazer almoço e lanches para elas.

Vá em frente. – Ela abriu a geladeira e o ar gelado refrescou seu rosto quente.

Encontrou ovos e manteiga e depois viu pão sobre o balcão. Em um armário achou xarope para panquecas.

Rabanada?

Acho que serve. – O tratamento calmo dele a irritava. Tentou bloqueá-lo enquanto misturava a massa, mergulhava o pão e o colocava na frigideira. O que ele estava procurando? Ele reencheu sua xícara de café. – Você não é o que eu esperava.

Cabum. Seu coração disparou. Ela ergueu o rosto.

Por que isso?

Você gastou 15 mil sem piscar por aulas que poderia ter comprado por muito menos. Achei que tivesse mais dinheiro que juízo.

E agora?

Eu estava errado.

Aquela simples frase a encheu com uma quantidade idiota de satisfação.

Obrigada.

Mas isso não muda a decisão que tomei ontem à noite antes de Sakura aparecer.

Decisão?

Você precisa ter aulas com outra pessoa.

Por quê?

Porque não estou procurando por um caso e você sim.

Eu nunca disse isso.

Os lábios dele se curvaram em um sorriso cético.

Está dizendo que quer se casar comigo?

Quê?!

Não.

Mas não é avessa à ideia de dormir comigo.

O que faz você pensar isso?

Você tem uma caixa de camisinhas na bolsa.

E como sabe disso?

Sua bolsa estava aberta quando trouxe suas roupas de manhã. As camisinhas estavam por cima. Não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que se sentira tão envergonhada, mas manteve-se firme.

Você se acha muito se pensa que são para você.

Seu comentário ácido não o afetou. Provavelmente porque seu tom não fora nem um pouco sarcástico como pretendera. Como poderia se ele estava certo?

Também foi o que pensei, até que percebi que você não é o tipo de mulher que pega caras.

Não tenha tanta certeza.

Você é contadora.

E daí?

Daí que você gosta das coisas organizadas, de estar preparada. Os CDs no seu carro são arrumados em ordem alfabética. Você memoriza manuais de instrução que a maioria nem tenta ler. Você coloca o cinto de segurança antes de pôr a chave na ignição, e confere os espelhos três vezes antes de mudar de pista. Aposto como não tem um só gene aventureiro em você.

Nossa, ele a conhecia bem, e isso a irritou imensamente.

Comprei você, não foi?

Acho que você pesquisou meu passado antes, porque você sabe demais sobre mim para alguém que não é fã de música country.

Culpada. Se ele percebera que seus CDs eram arrumados em ordem, provavelmente também notara que era fã de musicais da Broadway. Mal sabia ele que ela escondera os CDs dele sob o banco antes de deixá-lo entrar.

Não há nada de errado em estar preparada.

Não disse que havia. Mas o fato é que o que você quer não está disponível. Não posso negar que preciso da sua ajuda essa semana, mas cuidarei para que tenha o resto das aulas em outro lugar.

Ela podia ceder à vergonha e às exigências dele ou permanecer no plano que definira. Última chance.

Última chance ecoava em sua cabeça.

Como disse, você me deve uma e quero minhas aulas com você. Sem substitutos.

Os olhos dele brilhavam de raiva e abriu a boca – para discutir, provavelmente –, mas fechou-a novamente quando a sobrinha mais nova chegou na cozinha. Ela ergueu os braços sem dizer nada. Sasuke baixou a caneca de café e pegou-a no colo.

Ei, florzinha.

A criança colocou o dedão na boca, recostou a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke e então enrolou uma mecha do cabelo dele nos dedos da outra mão. A confiança absoluta no gesto e no beijo gentil que ele deu na cabeça da menina causou um nó na garganta de Hinata.

Sarada, essa é Hinata. Ela vai me ajudar a tomar conta de vocês por uns dias.

Um par de olhos escuros rapidamente encontrou os de Hinata e então a criança escondeu seu rosto no pescoço de Sasuke. Os dedinhos se emaranharam no cabelo dele e o coração de Hinata amoleceu.

Oi, Sarada. – Hinata recebeu outra olhadela daqueles olhos tímidos e sorriu enquanto colocava as rabanadas em pratos. Sakura dissera que Sarada tinha três anos, Sarah, cinco, e que ambas adoravam o tio. Ouvindo Sakura falar na noite passada, você pensaria que Sasuke era um bobão, mas não foi esse o homem que Hinata encontrara. – As meninas devem passar bastante tempo com você.

Tento ajudar quando Kakashi está em missão. – Uma menina mais velha entrou correndo para Sasuke.

Ele pegou-a com seu braço livre com tanta facilidade, que ficou claro que aquilo era comum, e então ele tinha uma garotinha sorridente de cada lado seu. Seu sorriso quase tirou o chão de Hinata. Ver a afeição óbvia entre ele e suas sobrinhas levou seus pensamentos em uma direção decididamente não temporária. Rapidamente afugentou os sentimentos indesejados. Nunca fora de escutar seu relógio biológico e não pretendia começar agora. Um mês com o rebelde seria tudo que se permitiria.

Esta é Sarah. Sarah, Hinata vai nos ajudar enquanto a mamãe está fora. Vocês vão passar o dia na casa de Hinata com a babá dela.

Olá, Sarah.

A menina mais velha avaliou Hinata desconfiadamente e perguntou a Sasuke:

Por quê? Por que não podemos ficar aqui com você?

Porque tenho de trabalhar.

Podia não ter muita experiência com crianças, mas Hinata percebeu os protestos se formando e decidiu afastá-los.

Minha casa tem piscina e play, e Tatsu, a senhora que tomou conta de mim quando eu tinha sua idade, está muito animada para que vocês a ajudem a fazer biscoitos.

Ou a piscina ou os biscoitos funcionaram. Os olhos das meninas brilharam. Se seu tio fosse tão fácil de enrolar... Hinata reprimiu um suspiro.

Tinha um plano e se agarraria a ele apesar deste pequeno desvio. Apesar do desinteresse de Sasuke em um relacionamento, o beijo dele mostrara o contrário, então seu plano ainda tinha chances. Ninguém amava um caso difícil mais do que ela, e não estava pronta para jogar a toalha ainda.

Preciso de uma chave do apartamento.

E isso, a julgar pela expressão obstinada de Sasuke, era a última coisa que ele queria lhe dar.


	5. Chapter 5

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! 5

A VIDA de Sasuke estava fora de controle – bem parecido com quando assinara seu primeiro contrato com uma gravadora, e outras pessoas – seu empresário, seu agente e os executivos da gravadora – assumiram o volante e começaram a conduzir sua vida. Lutara muito para recuperar o controle e não gostou de ser desviado agora. Na noite anterior, fora enrolado por Sakura e Hinata.

Hoje, Tatsu, a mulher mais maternal que já conhecera, o tirou do caminho assim que ele e as meninas chegaram. Levara Sarah e Sarada para a cozinha para ajudá-las a guardar as compras. Hinata subira para se arrumar para o trabalho, deixando-o sozinho na sala, pensando onde se metera. Não que tivesse escolha. Não decepcionaria Sakura outra vez.

Quem era a verdadeira Hinata? A paqueradora que o comprara no leilão, a inocente sedutora que montara seu cavalo, a ousada e sensual motoqueira ou a mulher cuidadosa que planejara cada detalhe e conferira tudo três vezes? Havia contradições demais para contar – contradições que o deixavam confuso. Não podia planejar uma defesa sem conhecer seu oponente.

Um barulho o fez virar. Ele olhou e viu pernas – incríveis, longas e sensuais – descendo as escadas. E então o resto de Hinata ficou à vista. Em seu terno cinza, cabelo preso e salto alto, parecia-se muito pouco com as versões de Hinata que encontrara até então. Essa mulher parecia com uma funcionária do banco. Fria. Reservada. Responsável. O barulho dos saltos no chão na madeira de lei enquanto ela ia em direção a um armário lhe chamou a atenção novamente para suas pernas de matar. Maldito fosse se não a achasse sexy em um jeito meio bibliotecária.

Isso não era bom. Nem um pouco.

Ela abriu uma gaveta, pegou algo e virou-se para olhá-lo.

Aqui está a chave da minha casa.

Opa! Ele deu um passo para trás. Além de Sakura, nunca dera a nenhuma mulher a chave da sua casa ou até de seu caminhão.

Olhe, Hinata, eu lhe dei minhas chaves reserva hoje de manhã porque você e as meninas precisam ter acesso ao meu apartamento, mas...

Sim, e foi claramente muito doloroso para você – disse, com uma dose de sarcasmo.

Não preciso da chave da sua casa.

Precisará se chegar antes de Tatsu nas manhãs.

Não irei. Vou me certificar disso. Mas se chegar, você pode me deixar entrar.

Isso não é prático. Você mora mais perto do banco, então faz mais sentido para mim ir direto do trabalho para o Renegado. Quanto mais cedo eu chegar no trabalho, mais cedo posso sair para ficar com as meninas. Tatsu está animada para ficar com elas, mas ela tem 70 anos, e está preocupada que sua energia não dure um dia todo.

Hinata alcançou-lhe a mão e colocou a chave sobre ela.

Sasuke, é uma chave, não um anel de noivado. Sem laços ou expectativas. Pare de ser tão machão e aceite. Preciso ir. Estou atrasada.

Mas vários segundos se passaram antes que ela soltasse sua mão. Pelo rápido pulsar da veia no pescoço dela, ele imaginou que não era o único sentindo o calor gerado pelo contato entre eles.

Deixarei Sarah e Sarada por volta de 9h30 ou 10h30 todas as manhãs. Ela assentiu.

Devo voltar às 18h no máximo. As meninas e eu o encontraremos para que possa dar boa noite antes que eu suba com elas. Fique à vontade para ficar aqui o quanto quiser. Tatsu faz um café ótimo.

Parecia tanto com brincar de casinha que o assustou. Conhecendo seu passado e sua fraqueza, pensar em construir uma relação doméstica com alguém era um luxo que não poderia bancar. Ele recuou.

Certo. Vejo você hoje à noite.

E então correu para a cozinha como um covarde. Fugindo do que não podia ter.

KÕ HYUUGA era perfeito para ela em tantos níveis. Então por que Hinata não podia ser feliz com ele e esquecer essa última chance sem sentido?

Ela olhou para sua companhia do outro lado da mesa. Bonito de um jeito sutil e formal, Kõ era branco, tinha os cabelos castanhos e olhos iguais aos dela, característica familiar peculiar e razoavelmente em forma. Não, nenhuma mulher ficaria louca ou com os hormônios à flor da pele quando ele entrasse em algum lugar, mas ele era estável, responsável e infalivelmente educado. Ele gostava de ordem e ela também. Na verdade, tinham tanto em comum. Histórico, negócios, ambição... Preocupado com detalhes, como Kõ parecia ser com tudo na vida, provavelmente seria um amante meticuloso. De acordo com seus amigos, Hinata devia a si mesma descobrir antes de casar com ele, mas a ideia não a animava muito. Além disso, detestava demonstrações de emoção. A vida com Kõ seria navegar em um mar tranquilo. Sem altos. Nem baixos.

Sem diversão?

Obrigada por concordar em mudar nosso encontro de jantar para almoço tão em cima da hora, Kõ.

É sempre um prazer me ajustar ao seu horário, Hinata. Você disse que aconteceu o que mesmo?

Vou ficar de babá hoje.

Babá? Já fez isso antes?

É... Não. Mas as meninas têm três e cinco anos. Tenho certeza de que elas dirão se eu fizer algo errado.

Achei que pudesse ter algo a ver com seu solteiro.

Tem, indiretamente. Sasuke, meu solteiro, a irmã de Sasuke teve de sair do país de última hora. O marido dela é militar e está em estado crítico. Ela precisou ficar com ele. Sasuke e eu estamos tomando conta das filhas dela.

Ela não podia contratar alguém para isso?

Tatsu está ajudando.

Ah, sim. Tatsu. Esqueci que você ainda tem contato com sua babá. – Exibiu um sorriso tolerante, mostrando dentes perfeitamente alinhados. Por que ela ficou com a impressão de que ele não aprovava muito sua amizade com a mulher que a criara enquanto Hikari Hyuuga buscava sua ascensão profissional?

Tatsu e eu almoçamos juntas pelo menos uma vez por mês. Tenho me preocupado muito com ela. A aposentadoria não está lhe caindo bem. Kõ, minha mãe parece pensar que você esperava que eu o comprasse no leilão.

Considerando o acordo entre nossas famílias, pensei que sim – disse em um tom inexpressivo. Pensando bem, Kõ sempre falava sem muita inflexão. Sua voz tranquizante seria valiosa no trato com clientes irritados.

O acordo é que sairíamos para ver se combinamos.

Não combinamos?

Ainda não sei, Kõ, mas diga a Donna que agradeço a ela por ter aparecido. Embora eu confesse ter ficado um pouco surpresa por vê-la lá.

Sim. Alguns não conseguem esquecer as origens humildes dela. Como os pais dele, suspeitou Hinata.

Bem, peço desculpas se dificultei as coisas.

Não precisa de desculpas, Hinata. Na verdade, isso pode funcionar a nosso favor.

Como?

Porque temos permissão de ter encontros fora de nosso fechado círculo social sem medo de repercussão.

Aquele fora o comentário mais estranho que Kõ já fizera. Mais estranho era a suspeita de que Kõ – o seguro e sensato Kõ – poderia ter segredos.

Sasuke entrou em seu apartamento e parou ao ver Hinata relaxada em um canto do sofá com os joelhos dobrados e os pés encolhidos para o lado.

Seu coração batia forte conforme se aproximava. A lâmpada lançava um brilho suave sobre o rosto adormecido dela. Os cílios longos tremulavam e seus lábios entreabertos deixavam escapar a respiração. Ela trocara o terninho por um pijama sem mangas. O tecido preto o lembrava dos lençóis de seda que tinha em seu ônibus de turnê. Macios. Escorregadios. Sexy.

Afastando o pensamento proibido, olhou para o fim do corredor. Pela porta aberta, viu as meninas dormindo. Será que deram trabalho para Hinata? Era por isso que estava plantada ali como uma sentinela? Ou adormecera esperando por ele? O pensamento lhe causou uma onda de eletricidade. Ela deixara claro que o queria com sua insistência nas aulas e com aquela maldita caixa de camisinhas. Quase não pensara em outra coisa o dia todo.

Seria tão fácil aceitar o que ela oferecia, levá-la para a cama e perder-se no aroma floral daquela pele e no calor do corpo dela. Por uma hora ou duas, ela poderia fazê-lo sentir-se mais que um cantor country fracassado que decepcionara sua família de todas as maneiras possíveis. Sim, ele começara a mandar dinheiro para casa assim que assinara seu primeiro contrato, mas nunca dera mais que dinheiro

e jamais se desculpara por machucar as duas pessoas que mais o amaram. Sexo casual podia curar muitas coisas – inclusive culpa – por um tempo. Ele deveria saber.

Cerrou os punhos para conter a vontade de acariciar Hinata até acordá-la. Ah, sim. Seria tão fácil ser aquele FDP egoísta com ela. E era exatamente por isso que tinha de manter a distância. Não poderia voltar, não poderia arriscar decepcionar Sakura e as meninas como fizera com seu pessoal.

Mas Hinata estar ali em vez de em sua cama poderia agir em seu favor. Tomaria um banho e mandaria embora a tentação junto com o cheiro de comida e bar, e então acordaria Hinata para que ela fosse para a cama. Sozinha.

O mais silenciosamente possível, Sasuke entrou em seu quarto para pegar roupas limpas. Pegou o que precisava e seguiu para o banheiro, mas teve um impacto. Os itens de higiene dela estavam ordenadamente arrumados no balcão, e o xampu dela ao lado do seu na prateleira do chuveiro.

Ontem ele queria livrar-se dela. Hoje ela estava se mudando. Definitivamente, sua vida estava fora de controle, mas aprendera do pior modo quão destrutivo aquilo poderia ser. Era um erro que não queria repetir.

Tirou a roupa, entrou no chuveiro e ensaboou-se bruscamente, lutando contra os pensamentos traiçoeiros sobre as mãos ensaboadas de Hinata deslizando por sua pele, mas estava cansado demais para manter suas barreiras mentais. Em segundos, tinha uma dolorosa ereção implorando por atenção. Girou a torneira para o lado frio e estremeceu com a água gelada, enquanto enxaguava o sabonete e o xampu. Após se secar e colocar jeans limpos e uma camiseta, relaxou os ombros. Hora de colocar a tentação na cama e tentar pregar o olho antes que começasse tudo de novo. Sábado. Dia de folga de Hinata. Como se concentraria sabendo que ela estaria em seu apartamento o dia todo?

Parou ao lado do sofá e lutou contra aquele pensamento. Não conseguia esquecer a maciez de sua pele ou o gosto de sua boca. Droga. Não conseguia se lembrar sem ficar logo excitado ou ter uma mulher assombrando seus pensamentos dia e noite. O celibato devia estar ferrando com sua cabeça.

Uma semana. Poderia aguentar até Sakura voltar e, então, com ou sem dívida, dispensaria Hinata.

Hinata – sussurrou. Ela não se mexeu. Não queria subir a voz e arriscar acordar as meninas. – Hinata, acorde. – Nada. Droga. Teria de tocá-la. Mas onde? A pele desnuda em seu ombro era próxima à área obscura entre seus seios. Arriscado demais. Ele bateu em seu joelho. – Hinata.

Ela se assustou, respirou rapidamente e sentou.

O quê? Ah, oi.

Vá para a cama.

Ela piscou e olhou ao redor como se não lembrasse onde estava ou como chegara ali. Parecia nervosa, adorável e beijável.

E as meninas?

Dormindo.

Sarah teve um pesadelo. Acho que cochilei.

Legal da sua parte prestar atenção nela.

Lentamente, ela se esticou e levantou, e então se desequilibrou e caiu contra o peito dele. Ele segurou-a pelos braços. Seus dedos ficaram na direção do coração dele. Não pôde deixar de notar os batimentos acelerados. Seu olhar sonolento fitou o dele.

Desculpe. Meu pé está dormente. – E nem uma única célula no corpo dele estava. Ele cerrou as mãos. Queria-a tanto que doía. Queria sentir o gosto de seus lábios úmidos. Acariciar sua pele corada.

Enterrar o rosto no vale entre seus seios e deixá-la tão louca por ele como estava por ela. Queria jogá-la de novo no sofá e enterrar-se entre suas longas pernas.

Ele lutava com a necessidade pulsante que deveria ter satisfeito no banho. Não, não seria tão bom quanto sexo de verdade, mas poderia ter aliviado um pouco de sua urgência.

Aproveitador. Uma gota de água gelada de seu cabelo molhado escorreu por suas costas, trazendo-o de volta à lucidez. Ele a afastou, segurando-a apenas até ter certeza de que ela recuperara o equilíbrio.

– Vá dormir, Hinata.

TODA ARRUMADA e sem ter aonde ir.

Hinata seguiu para o quarto de Sasuke. Como tinha o hábito de levantar cedo, acordara sem despertador. Precisava de café imediatamente e de um jornal. A edição de hoje devia ter a primeira reportagem de Kurenai Yuhi sobre o leilão. Hinata não queria acordar Sasuke ou as meninas ligando a cafeteira, e não sabia se ele assinava o jornal local.

Pegando sua chave do apartamento e sua carteira, abriu a porta do quarto. O mais silenciosamente possível, foi até a sala. Seu coração parou quando viu Sasuke esticado no sofá e logo acelerou quando seu olhar o admirou. Estava sem camisa e com o botão da calça aberto. O lençol que usara estava no chão ao lado dele. Ela voltou a olhar o botão aberto e seu umbigo, depois deixou a vista percorrer seu peitoral nu até seu queixo e os lábios entreabertos.

Sua boca secou. Ele definitivamente sabia como usar aqueles lábios. A questão era como conseguiria fazê-lo usá-los novamente. Nela. Com cada encontro, seu desejo de sentir o corpo dele contra o seu aumentava e suas dúvidas sobre esse plano louco diminuía, mas ela não parecia estar mais perto de seu objetivo, então sua incerteza era um ponto discutível. O que ela faria para tentá-lo e até onde poderia ir com as meninas em casa?

Foi até o quarto delas na ponta dos pés e viu que dormiam tranquilamente. Sentiu uma pontada leve no peito. Jamais pensaria que gostaria tanto de cuidar delas. Elas eram doces, engraçadas e, obviamente, adoravam o tio. Infelizmente, Hinata também estava começando a gostar demais dele. A ideia de um mês de emoções arriscadas e um rápido adeus não parecia nem um pouco atraente como já fora. Na verdade, perguntava-se se um mês seria o bastante.

Queria saber mais sobre Sasuke Uchiha do que suas pesquisas on-line revelaram. Como ele fez aqueles olhos serem tão sombrios. E o que levara um homem no auge da carreira a se autodestruir. Infelizmente, as meninas não saberiam dizer e ele não diria.

Hinata saiu pela porta que levava às escadas externas em vez de ir pelo bar, em direção à cafeteria que vira no fim da rua no dia anterior. Comprou seu café e um jornal, e voltou para o apartamento.

Pulou direto para a seção "Estilos de vida", encontrou a matéria de Kurenai e irritou-se com o título da reportagem: Amor a qualquer preço? Passou os olhos rapidamente pelas informações introdutórias. Parou quando encontrou seu nome, e então voltou e recomeçou o parágrafo.

Solteiro nove. Sasuke Uchiha e Hinata Hyuuga alegam ter motivos puros para participar do leilão. O antigo cantor de Nashville diz que apenas quer publicidade para o Renegado, seu bar e restaurante às margens do rio. A srta. Hyuuga declara seu interesse nas aulas de moto. Mas a repórter aqui acredita que a relação renderá mais do que receita maior e habilidades de pilotagem. As faíscas entre o motoqueiro e a banqueira quase botaram fogo no lugar.

Chocada, Hinata deixou o jornal sobre a mesa e pressionou as mãos frias contra seu rosto quente. Será que era tão óbvia? Todos em Wilmington saberiam que estava atrás de Sasuke. Inclusive sua mãe e Kõ. As consequências disso não seriam agradáveis. Sua boca secou e o pânico fez seu coração bater erraticamente. Queria um mês quebrando regras, não um mês de constrangimento público.

Tirou o celular do bolso e apertou para discagem rápida.

Alô – respondeu Ino com a voz sonolenta.

Ino, desculpe se te acordei, mas acabei de ler a matéria de Kurenai Yuhi. É horrível.

Não me acordou. Eu vi. Ah, meu Deus. "Esse romance está pronto para ser aceso novamente. A srta. Yamanaka está com os fósforos?" Eu não estou tentando mesmo voltar com Shino. Vou pedir que Kurenai faça uma retratação.

Hinata fez uma careta. Estava tão preocupada consigo mesma que nem lera sobre Ino ou Tenten.

Olhou o final da página e leu a parte que Ino citara.

Acho que não vai conseguir uma retratação. Ela não passou dos limites exatamente.

É o que você diz.

Já viu o que ela escreveu sobre Sasuke e eu? Agora todos sabem o que estou fazendo. E se isso não for humilhante o bastante, adivinha só? Não está adiantando. Você disse que ele era tão mulherengo que bastaria eu aparecer e continuar respirando que ele faria o resto. Bem, ele não está fazendo.

Do que está falando?

Hinata olhou rapidamente sobre o ombro e sussurrou:

Fazer Sasuke me seduzir.

Ele não está interessado?

Está, pelo menos eu acho, mas eu... Queria alguém que me tirasse o chão e acabasse minhas dúvidas sobre essa loucura toda. Ele não está fazendo isso.

Homens são tão lentos. Você vai ter de dar um empurrãozinho nele. Vamos nos encontrar para tomar café e resolver essa bagunça. Vou ligar para Tenten e dizer para nos encontrar no Magnolia's Diner.

Não posso.

Por quê?

Porque estou de babá das sobrinhas de Sasuke hoje.

Babá? Não, não, Hinata, crianças e sexo não se misturam. Vou até aí. Precisamos conversar.

Não pode vir porque não estou em casa.

Onde você está?

Estou ficando no apartamento de Sasuke, em cima do Renegado. Alguns segundos silenciosos se passaram.

Tenho certeza de que há uma boa explicação para estar morando com ele e não conseguir nada.

Além das crianças.

Um barulho atraiu o olhar de Hinata para a janela do quarto das meninas. Dois rostos angelicais sorriam para ela. Retribuiu o sorriso e acenou, depois pressionou o dedo sobre os lábios no sinal universal de "fiquem quietas".

É complicado, mas não posso explicar agora. Preciso ir.

Você não pode me deixar nesse suspense.

Desculpe. Preciso. Tchau. – Desligou apesar dos protestos de Ino.

CARA, VOCÊ está me enlouquecendo, e sua ronda está assustando os clientes. Vá embora.

Achei que eu era o chefe.

Sasuke, posso lidar com essa multidão. Vá ver as meninas ou a garota ou sei lá quem que te amarrou. Sasuke nunca esteve tão consciente do apartamento vazio no andar de cima. Droga, deveria estar vazio.

Gostava de morar sozinho. Mas sentia-se irritado desde a manhã anterior quando acordara no silêncio. Como Hinata saíra com as meninas sem acordá-lo? Provavelmente porque dormir era quase impossível, sabendo que tinha uma mulher sexy e disposta em sua cama, e quando finalmente apagara, sonhara com a porta do quarto se abrindo e Hinata convidando-o para juntar-se a ela. Em seus sonhos, não recusara o convite. Sentiu o corpo se aquecer.

Encontrara um bilhete de Hinata na cozinha dizendo que levara as meninas para sua casa, e que gostaria de passar o sábado à noite com elas para não incomodá-lo. Ele deveria ligar para seu celular se não gostasse da ideia. Não gostara, mas não sabia explicar por que, então não ligou. Um dia a menos com Hinata era um dia que não teria de lutar contra a tensão entre eles. Sem dúvidas as meninas adorariam dormir fora. Deveria estar agradecido, mas não estava.

O jornal que Hinata deixara na mesa não melhorou seu humor. Claro, o artigo sobre o leilão gerara o movimento como ele esperava. Tiveram o maior público até então, mas muitos clientes perguntaram sobre o romance com Hinata. Queriam um final de conto de fadas e aquilo não iria acontecer. Terminou de limpar o bar e jogou a flanela no balde de desinfetante.

Não esperava que ela fosse ficar com Sarah e Sarada na casa dela o fim de semana todo.

Está reclamando do quê? Tem sua cama de volta, e elas não estão no caminho. Vá.

Sasuke olhou o relógio. Cinco horas da tarde. Se saísse agora, teria tempo para um banho rápido e para brincar com as meninas antes do jantar.

Tudo bem. Eu vou. Ligue para Hinata se precisar de mim. O número está ao lado do telefone.

Quarenta minutos depois, estacionou seu caminhão na garagem ao lado do sedã de Hinata, subiu as escadas e tocou a campainha. Ninguém atendeu, mas usar sua chave era domesticado demais para o gosto dele. Andou até os fundos da casa, mas as meninas não estavam no pátio, e não conseguia vê-las pelas portas francesas. Droga. Tirou a chave do bolso e entrou. Usar a chave não significava que Hinata e ele tinham um relacionamento além das meninas e das aulas.

Hinata? Sarah? Sarada? – Apenas silêncio como resposta.

A bolsa de Hinata estava ao lado de livros sobre cuidado infantil, na mesa do corredor. O fato de ela se importar em aprender mais sobre suas sobrinhas não devia afetá-lo, mas afetou.

Como poderia estar tão errado em sua primeira impressão de que ela tinha mais dinheiro que inteligência? Ignorou sua crescente admiração. A última coisa de que precisara era ser menos duro com ela. Gostar dela e apreciar sua generosidade não mudavam o fato de que ele estava coberto de dívidas com sua família, ou que ela queria ir para o lado selvagem e ele não. Ela queria aventura e ele queria...

O quê? Raízes? Talvez. Um dia, quando o bar estivesse mais estável, não se importaria de ter alguém para quem voltar em casa, mas cometera muitos erros e decepcionara muita gente. Mesmo se decidisse se dar uma chance – uma que arruinaria – com algo a longo prazo, uma herdeira de banqueiros não se interessaria em nada permanente com um motoqueiro cabeludo cujo armário era basicamente jeans e camisetas com o logo do Renegado nas costas. Ela acabaria com algum cara estudado em um terno. Um homem como os outros solteiros no leilão.

Hinata e as meninas não deviam estar longe se a bolsa e o carro dela estavam ali. Trancou a porta e foi para o play. Gritos felizes e animados o fizeram desviar para a piscina. Havia algumas pessoas na área

cercada. O grito de Sarah chamou-lhe a atenção para a parte rasa. Ela pulou da lateral da piscina e caiu na água, mas logo voltou à tona graças ao novo colete salva-vidas rosa. Em seguida, ele viu Sarada também com um colete amarelo, a cor favorita dela. Ela nadou cachorrinho até uma mulher esguia de cabelos escuros, cujas costas quase nuas estavam voltadas na direção dele.

Hinata. Não precisava ver seu rosto para reconhecê-la. O biquíni dela não era tão pequeno para os padrões atuais, mas saber que apenas alguns pedaços de tecido o separavam de sua pele nua era demais para ele. Suor esvaía-se de seus poros. Sua camiseta e jeans pretos ampliavam sua reação absorvendo cada raio de sol da tarde. A risada baixa e rouca dela com as palhaçadas de Sarah apenas aumentou seu desconforto.

Aparentemente, a banqueira tinha um lado brincalhão e a vontade de brincar com ela estava ficando forte demais para ignorar. Segurou a cerca branca e lutou para conter seus hormônios enlouquecidos.

Tio Sasuke! – gritou Sarah.

Fora descoberto. Sorriu, ordenou que seu corpo se comportasse e abriu o portão. Hinata virou-se para olhá-lo e ele quase tropeçou. Os seios dela eram redondos, brancos, perfeitos e expostos demais em um top branco quase no tom de seus olhos.

Olha, tio 'Sask'. – A voz de Sarada desviou-lhe a atenção do território proibido. – Tô nadando.

E se saindo muito bem, florzinha. Ei, Sarada, belo salto. – Sarah respondeu saindo da piscina e saltando de novo, dessa vez molhando-o todo. A água fria foi muito bem-vinda em sua pele superaquecida.

Tivemos um dia agitado. – A voz de Hinata forçou-o a olhá-la novamente, algo que preferia não fazer até que ela estivesse vestida dos pés à cabeça. – Elas devem dormir bem hoje. – Ele assentiu. – Tem algo de errado? Você deveria estar trabalhando.

Naruto vai fechar. Pensei em levar as meninas para jantar e depois voltar para casa. Amanhã é meu dia de folga, então posso ficar com elas e você pode dormir na sua própria cama.

Tínhamos planejado assar espetinhos hoje, e fizemos sorvete caseiro. Por que não janta conosco? Má ideia. Como sairia dessa?

Espetinhos?

Nós que fizemos – disse Sarada. Ele pegou as mãos erguidas dela, tirou-a da piscina e a pôs no chão. Hinata mordeu o lábio, mas não pôde esconder o sorriso formando-se em seus lábios.

As meninas me ajudaram a montar os espetinhos. Compramos a sorveteira quando compramos os coletes. Cozinhar juntas pareceu uma boa atividade.

Certo. Jantar me parece bom.

Mentiroso, mentiroso.

Sarah saiu e deu um abraço molhado nele. Ele bagunçou-lhe o cabelo com a mão surpreendentemente trêmula.

Hinata saiu da piscina como uma ninfa em um sonho. Gotas de água percorriam as curvas de um corpo realmente digno de luxúria. Sentiu a garganta fechar e a pele queimar. A pequena saia de sua roupa de banho ficava a um centímetro de seu umbigo, e o tecido molhado agarrava-se a seu corpo como uma segunda pele.

Olha. – Sarada ergueu as mãos. Ele piscou para desfazer a névoa sensual que lhe encobria a visão, ajoelhou-se ao lado de Sarada e concentrou-se nas suas pequenas unhas pintadas de rosa-claro. – Hinata pintou.

Lindas.

Hinata parou ao lado deles. Suas unhas dos pés tinham o mesmo esmalte. Sasuke tentou lutar contra a vontade de percorrer aquelas pernas com o olhar, mas perdeu. Da posição em que estava, a visão daqueles seios perfeitos causou estragos enormes abaixo de seu cinto. Sentiu-se frustrado e fútil.

Renda-se, homem, e acabe com isso. Nem pensar. Muito a perder.

Ele se levantou e fitou a mulher determinada a deixá-lo caidinho. A não ser que quisesse se deixar fisgar, tinha de fazer algo rápido. Mas sentia que era tarde demais.


	6. Chapter 6

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! 6

SASUKE VAGAVA pelo recanto de Hinata como um animal enjaulado. Examinando um item ali, olhando por uma janela acolá, mas nunca parado por mais que alguns segundos.

Com seus sentidos hiperconscientes de cada mudança na estrutura muscular dele, Hinata bebeu um pouco de seu vinho favorito e puxou a barra do vestido que colocara após sair da piscina.

– Pagarei por tudo que gastou com Tatsu, os coletes, as bonecas, tudo. Quanto te devo?

Ela cruzou as pernas e ajeitou a barra do vestido, com Sasuke acompanhando cada movimento. Huum.

Interessante.

Uma sensação de poder feminino cresceu dentro de si. Ele estava atraído por ela. O que precisava para acabar com as reservas dele? Vamos, garoto, me corrompa.

O que ele tinha dito mesmo? Ah, sim.

Sua irmã está pagando o salário de Tatsu. O resto... – Deu de ombros e apontou para onde as meninas brincavam de boneca no canto. – É um prazer. Estamos nos divertindo.

Eu insisto.

Sua irmã disse que o faria. A resposta ainda é não, Sasuke.

Sakura ligou hoje de manhã. Kakashi paassou por uma cirurgia e está estável. Agora é só esperar, mas os médicos estão otimistas.

Ela descruzou as pernas e ajeitou-se no sofá. O movimento fez seu vestido subir um pouco mais – um bônus que não previra.

Espero que ele melhore. Para o bem de Sakura e das meninas.

Sim. – Sua resposta foi mais um grunhido. Seu olhar jamais desviara das pernas dela.

Tem certeza de que não quer um pouco de vinho? Sinto muito por não ter cerveja. – Inclinou-se para pegar sua taça e apreciou o olhar dele para seu decote. Sentiu os mamilos enrijecerem.

Nasce uma mulher fatal. A incongruência da frase quase a fez rir alto. Amava como os olhares de Sasuke a faziam se sentir inquieta e quente.

Não, obrigado.

Então poderia parar de andar e sentar? – Bateu na almofada ao lado dela.– Está deixando as meninas nervosas.

Mentira. As meninas já tinham parado de olhá-lo há uns dez minutos, mas, cada vez que aqueles quadris passavam em seu campo de visão, sentia-se mais perto de uma sobrecarga de sensações. Nossa, estava devorando com os olhos ele e suas... Partes, e realmente queria saber se ele atendia às expectativas sob aqueles jeans. Seus pensamentos ousados a fizeram corar.

Ele sentou-se em uma cadeira do outro lado da mesa, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos. Hinata examinou-lhe o cabelo espesso, a linha tensa de seus ombros e apertou os dedos contra a taça em vez de tocá-lo como queria. Nunca se considerara uma pessoa sensual ou tátil, mas, quanto mais conhecia Sasuke, mais difícil ficava resistir à vontade de tocá-lo. Seu cabelo, seu rosto, seus músculos.

Não lhe faltava iniciativa na vida profissional, mas, na vida pessoal, definitivamente seria classificada como lenta. Em vista da reação de Sasuke hoje, quase quis dar o primeiro passo. Quase.

Ele ergueu a cabeça repentinamente e seus olhos negros a imobilizaram.

Por que eu? A verdade dessa vez.

Ele não aceitaria uma evasiva dessa vez, tinha certeza. Como ousaria explicar?

Porque tenho uma vida legal.

O quê? – Ele parecia achar que ela tinha enlouquecido.

Tenho 30 anos. Tenho um carro legal, uma casa legal e um emprego legal. Legal é chato e sem graça. Como eu. Esperava que seu pacote do leilão me tirasse dessa rota "legal". Tem de haver mais na vida do que só legal, e se existe, eu não quero perder.

Uma compreensão cautelosa fez a expressão dele suavizar, e então ele recostou na cadeira e entrelaçou as mãos sobre a barriga reta – uma pose relaxada, mas seu olhar intenso era qualquer coisa, menos relaxado.

Costumava querer mais também. Mas percebi que mais não era tão bom como parecia.

Sua carreira musical?

Sim. Mal podia esperar para sair do rancho e ser alguém além do filho de Fugaku Uchiha. E fui. E todos queriam que eu fosse outra pessoa.

Não entendo.

Os executivos da gravadora, meu empresário e meu publicitário assinaram comigo porque eu era diferente. E então tentaram me transformar em uma cópia de todos os outros caras das paradas.

Mas você chegou ao topo sendo diferente de todos. – Não era fã de música country, então sua comparação não era originalmente sua, mas ela lera as reportagens on-line sobre o som único de Sasuke e gostou da música dele.

Consegui porque lutei contra eles o tempo todo. A questão é: você não tem de tentar ser quem não é.

Mas quem era ela exatamente? Até que a pressão pelo casamento com Kõ surgisse, Hinata tinha certeza de quem era. Pelo que se lembrava, sempre se preparara para assumir seu posto no Hyuuga Bank. Aquele objetivo sempre viera antes de tudo e todos. E fora feliz com aquela decisão. Uma vida sem altos e baixos emocionais servia para ela. Assistira de camarote quando Ino se apaixonou perdidamente e quando a amiga ficou com o coração partido. Depois disso, Hinata achou que seria boa ideia preservar seu coração e evitar o mesmo tipo de sofrimento.

Mas agora tinha suas dúvidas. Pensava em Tatsu. Sua antiga babá dedicara-se a uma carreira de cuidar dos filhos de outras mulheres. Agora que a idade a forçara a se aposentar, o que lhe restava? Nada. Sem família. Sem hobbies. Hinata não queria ficar sem nada, mas não tinha certeza de que concordar com os planos de sua mãe era a resposta.

Valeu a pena lutar pelo o que queria?

Se sim, por que deixara os sonhos para trás?

Estar no controle da minha vida foi algo que tive de fazer, mas fui egoísta. Machuquei pessoas no caminho. E as decepcionei. Não deveria ter feito isso.

Por que ele as decepcionara? E como?

Antes que pudesse perguntar, ele voltou-se para Sarah e Sarada.

Meninas, precisamos ir. Peguem suas coisas e deem boa noite.

Hinata queria investigar mais, mas, na pressa de pegar as coisas das meninas, não houve tempo ou oportunidade para perguntas. Acompanhou os três até o caminhão de Sasuke e ajudou-as a sentarem e colocarem o cinto. Primeiro Sarada, depois Sarah insistiu em abraçá-la e dar um beijo de boa noite, e o gesto tocou seu coração.

Obrigado pelo jantar – disse ele ao ligar o caminhão.

Hinata recuou, cruzou os braços e os observou até sumirem de vista. Será que teria filhos algum dia? As chances não estavam a seu favor. Com 30 anos, nunca chegara perto de encontrar um homem com quem quisesse passar o resto da vida. Claro, tivera relacionamentos, mas sua dedicação ao trabalho sempre prevalecia sobre seu compromisso com o homem em questão, e nenhum de seus encontros a interessava o suficiente para fazê-la querer sair mais cedo do trabalho ou tirar o dia de folga. Se não fosse por Ino e Tenten, provavelmente nunca tiraria férias.

Se casar com Kõ, pode tirar férias. Mais um ponto para ele. Então por que não concordava de uma vez com o noivado e acabava com isso? Por que hesitar? Estava sendo irrealista ao querer mais do que uma relação harmoniosa com seu esposo? Intimidade verdadeira era uma ilusão perpetuada por livros e filmes românticos? E será que ela era capaz de deixar alguém chegar tão perto?

A PORTA do escritório de Hinata abriu-se na segunda antes do almoço. Marcara o local onde parara no livro-razão com um dedo e olhou para cima. A carranca de sua mãe deixou Hinata nervosa. Era evidente que a punição com silêncio acabara.

Olá, mãe.

Hikari Hyuuga jogou um jornal na mesa de Hinata.

Isto é uma afronta!

A edição de sábado abriu-se bem na coluna de Kurenai Yuhi, "Amor a qualquer preço?". Hinata disfarçou uma careta. Bobagem esperar que sua mãe não visse o artigo.

Kurenai está tentando vender o jornal, e está apoiando sua caridade. Reparou que ela deu o endereço para envio de doações?

Você leu isso? Percebe o dano que ela causou ao seu noivado?

Hinata deveria saber que sua mãe não perguntaria se ela tinha sentimentos por Sasuke ou se a coluna estava inventando. Nunca tiveram esse tipo de relacionamento. Não, Hinata compartilhava suas confidências com Tatsu, Ino e Tenten.

Não estou noiva ainda, e se você leu a reportagem toda, verá que Kurenai também insinuou um envolvimento romântico entre Kõ e Donna, e Neji e Tenten.

Hinata odiara ler sobre seu irmão e sua melhor amiga, e esperava que Kurenai tivesse as informações erradas, mas, mesmo assim, tinha medo de ligar para Tenten e descobrir.

Você sabe que não é verdade.

De fato, espero que Neji não esteja envolvido com Tenten. Ela desapontou terrivelmente os pais indo morar naquela cabana como uma boêmia.

Não é uma cabana. É uma fazenda restaurada e o ateliê dela.

E Kõ sabe bem. Aquela mulher não é uma de nós.

Quer dizer que ela não nasceu rica e não teve tudo de mão beijada?

Você e Neji não tiveram tudo de mão beijada.

Tivemos sim, mãe. Tudo menos respeito, que tivemos de lutar muito para conseguir. – E a atenção dos nossos pais, que parecia ligada a um comportamento perfeito, acrescentou silenciosamente. Os amigos que tinha na escola que ousavam desobedecer eram mandados para o colégio interno. Hinata sempre seguira as regras por medo de ficar longe de Tatsu, Ino, Tenten e sua casa.

Ligarei para o jornal para que tirem a srta. Yuhi dessa série.

Sexo vende, mãe. Kurenai está fazendo o trabalho dela.

Está dizendo que está fazendo sexo com... Aquele homem?

Não, mas, se estivesse, não seria da sua conta.

Não torne da minha conta arruinando nossa fusão. A essa altura, no ano que vem, Hyuuga será o maior banco privado do sudeste, e eu serei a diretora executiva.

Só se o sr. Hyuuga deixar, e pelo que Kõ disse, o pai dele não está nem um pouco interessado em ser o segundo no comando. Mãe, talvez você não vença essa.

Hinata admirava a ambição da mãe. A vida inteira ouvira histórias de como Hikari Hyuuga tivera tudo – marido, família e carreira. Hinata queria tudo também.

Deixe que eu me preocupe com isso. Você se preocupa em fazer as pazes com Kõ. E certificar- se de que essa confusão não prejudicará você. Não me decepcione, Hinata. Essa fusão é importante demais para que você arruíne tudo por um flerte inadequado. Estamos entendidas?

Ela saiu do escritório tão abruptamente quanto entrara.

Hinata sentou-se novamente. Não me decepcione. O lema de sua vida. Mas, dessa vez, sentir que a fusão poderia ser mais importante para sua mãe do que sua felicidade a abalou.

Foi tomada pela sensação sufocante que a levara a comprar o solteiro mais malvado.

Última chance. Última chance.

Tinha de sair dali. Fechou o livro-razão, pegou sua bolsa na gaveta e saiu, trancando a sala. No caminho, parou na mesa de sua assistente.

– Estou saindo mais cedo hoje.

E então deu as costas para a mulher boquiaberta, saiu na tarde ensolarada, respirou fundo o ar úmido e quente, sentindo a liberdade.

PRESO EM seu próprio apartamento.

Sasuke sabia que podia mentir, dizer que tinha trabalho a fazer e fugir, deixando que Hinata tomasse conta das meninas. Mas não era um covarde. No passado, seu fracasso em enfrentar seus erros lhe custou. Não fugiria novamente. Concordara com o leilão, concordara em ficar com as meninas. Isso significava que qualquer consequência dessas escolhas era unicamente sua.

Mas que diabos. Um homem não podia aguentar tanto, e sua resistência vinha diminuindo desde que Hinata surpreendera a ele e às meninas com um piquenique no celeiro. Passara as quatro horas

seguintes rindo e brincando com Sarada e Sarah, e ele descobrira uma outra faceta da antes séria auditora. Um lado que gostava demais.

Inquieto, tenso e muito excitado, acalmou os ânimos. Uma mulher bonita o desejava. O sentimento era recíproco. Por que continuar lutando com o desejo que o consumia? Porque dormir com Hinata seria misturar negócios e prazer. Sempre uma má ideia. Só que o mais importante era que ceder ao desejo abriria a porta para sua maior fraqueza.

Mas ele a queria. Seu cheiro. Seu gosto. Seu toque. Senti-la junto a ele. Só uma vez.

Idiota. Transar com Hinata é tão seguro quanto um gole para um alcoólatra em recuperação. Você voltará para o mundo que quase o destruiu tão rápido que nunca irá se recuperar.

Hinata saiu do quarto das meninas e fechou a porta. Sasuke sentiu uma pontada no estômago.

Ela parecia uma combinação de anjo e sereia com seu cabelos negro solto. As madeixas longas e lisas tocando o quadril e o decote revelado por um top azul claro que terminava alguns centímetros acima de seu jeans de cintura baixa.

Ele olhou para o meio-sorriso no rosto dela. Problema. Puro problema. Ele suava, deixando o lábio superior, o peito e as costas úmidos. Seu coração batia mais rápido e forte. Sua respiração estava curta.

As meninas já dormiram.

Você devia ir deitar. Acorda cedo amanhã.

São 21h ainda. Por que não coloca uma música? – Sentou no sofá e cruzou as pernas.

Não tenho rádio.

Você não tem rádio? Não é estranho considerando sua antiga profissão?

Música não faz mais parte da minha vida.

Por quê?

Por muitas razões, as quais ele não compartilharia.

Falta de tempo.

Foi difícil se afastar de algo que amava?

Droga. Por que ela insistia em entrar em sua mente? Cada vez que se encontravam, ela o enchia de perguntas.

Não.

Mentiroso. Havia momentos – como hoje, como agora – quando sentimentos se acumulavam dentro dele, seus dedos ansiavam por sua guitarra para poder liberar essas emoções. Quando adolescente, e depois quando adulto, lidara com seus pensamentos confusos com música, cantando, compondo ou apenas tocando melodias à noite. Às vezes, pensava que música era a única coisa que o mantinha são.

Quanto mais tempo passava com Hinata, mais seus pensamentos iam para a velha Fender no fundo do armário. Mas não a tiraria de lá, não a deixaria levá-lo de volta para aquele mundo. Um mundo que lhe custara sua família, sua casa, seus amigos e seu respeito por si mesmo.

Como você conseguiu? Como encontrou coragem para controlar sua vida?

A incerteza nos olhos dela o deixou sem sentido. Se ela tivesse sido ousada, sussurrasse segundas intenções em seu ouvido, ou simplesmente colasse os deliciosos lábios vermelhos nos seus, poderia ter resistido. Provavelmente. Mas a dúvida em seus olhos derrubava-lhe as defesas.

O que há de errado na sua vida? – De seu ponto de vista, a vida dela parecia ótima.

Expectativas. Deles. Minhas. Às vezes, sinto que não sou dona da minha vida e que o que eu quero não importa.

Ele sentiu compaixão. Isso ela não contara à repórter, nem na primeira noite nem hoje. E podia apostar que esses demônios é que a levaram a comprá-lo no leilão. Ele queria saber mais e, ao mesmo tempo, não queria. Saber significava entender. Entender significava enfraquecer. Enfraquecer significava falhar. Consigo mesmo. Com Sakura. Com as meninas. Com Hinata.

Não queria gostar dela, nem respeitá-la, mas, se havia alguém que podia entender a pressão das expectativas de outros, era ele.

Sei o que quer dizer. Por muito tempo, minha vida foi traçada. Perguntam para a maioria das crianças o que elas querem ser quando crescerem. Ninguém nunca me perguntou. Nasci para assumir a fazenda da família como meu pai e meu avô.

Mas não era o que você queria?

Não queria passar ano após ano preocupado com a seca, doenças ou se haveria dinheiro suficiente para colocar comida na mesa depois de um inverno difícil. Não queria morrer cedo porque trabalhei até a morte como meu avô. Queria mais. E queria ir embora. Sair da cidade pequena. Das rédeas do meu pai. – Por que nunca tentara explicar seus medos aos pais em vez de tratá-los mal? – Eu fugi. Mas não sem antes cortar meus laços. Segui meu coração. O que não quer dizer que não arrumei problemas.

Então você entende. E tudo que eu preciso é coragem para seguir meu coração?

Mais ou menos isso, mas sempre há consequências nas escolhas que faz, Hinata. E, às vezes, quando você percebe que pagou um preço alto demais, é tarde para voltar atrás.

SÓ PRECISAVA de coragem, mas era o que mais lhe faltava no momento.

Se fosse um embate com o chefão dos Fundos de Direitos Creditórios, estaria firme, mas tudo o que queria era sentir-se uma mulher, em vez de uma peça em uma negociação. A paixão do beijo de Sasuke poderia lhe dar isso.

Inebriou-se com o calor e o cheiro masculino dele. Suas pernas tremiam e sentia-se um pouco tonta com a onda de adrenalina. Será que ele não via o quanto ela o desejava? Por que ele não a beijava?

Por que você não o beija?

Uma ideia nova. E assustadora. Mas tomar a iniciativa não era mais tão assustador quanto antes, porque gostava de Sasuke e confiava nele.

E se ele a rejeitasse de novo? Teria de desistir e admitir que merecia seu romance frio com Kõ? O pânico fez sua pulsação acelerar.

O que é que você tanto quer? – perguntou ele.

Quero mandar na minha vida, fazer algo porque quero, não porque esperam isso de mim ou porque é o mais inteligente a se fazer. – Umedeceu os lábios. – Quero você, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ele fechou os olhos e retesou a mandíbula.

Má ideia.

Acho que é uma ótima ideia.

Fingindo a determinação que não tinha, ficou na ponta dos pés e pressionou seus lábios contra os dele. Ele ficou imóvel como uma parede enquanto ela roçava seus lábios nos dele uma, duas, três vezes. Se não fossem as batidas aceleradas do coração que sentia sob suas mãos, acharia que ele não estava sentindo nada. Encorajada por aquele sinal, lambeu-lhe o lábio inferior. Um gemido retumbou profundamente em sua garganta.

Mostre-me como assumir o controle, Sasuke.

Os olhos dele demonstravam o conflito interno. Bem quando ela se convencera de que usara suas armas e perdera, e suas esperanças se esvaíam, ele agarrou-a pelos braços, puxou-a para perto e tomou- lhe a boca em um beijo descontrolado.

O choque durou poucos segundos até que fosse engolida por várias sensações. O fogo da língua dele abrindo seus lábios para unir-se à sua, o calor das mãos dele espalmadas em seus quadris, pressionando-a contra sua ereção, combinado com o gosto e o cheiro dele dominando e excitando-a muito além do que podia imaginar. A infusão de pura paixão deixou Hinata embriagada de desejo e duplamente feliz por nunca ter sido exposta a tal nível de excitação, porque, sem dúvidas, a sensação era viciante.

As mãos dele subiram até os polegares chegarem à pele descoberta acima de seu jeans. Os dedos dele traçavam círculos de cada lado de seu umbigo. Ela interrompeu o beijo para buscar ar. A simples carícia a fez amar jeans baixos para sempre. O olhar dela desviou de sua barba para seus lábios úmidos pelo beijo, e depois para seus olhos escuros e ávidos.

Aquele olhar fixo a mantinha presa, enquanto ele a segurava pela ponta solta do cinto. A outra mão livre subia sob sua camiseta, passando por sua cintura até envolver-lhe o seio. Seu sutiã delicado não era barreira para o movimento do polegar dele sobre o mamilo sensível. Seu ventre pulsava de vontade, ficando cada vez mais tenso com cada carícia, até que cada pensamento era apenas em apagar o fogo que ele provocara. Suas pálpebras pesavam. Lutava para continuar focada no rosto de Sasuke.

Nenhum homem a olhara daquele jeito antes, como se fosse arrancar suas roupas e possuí-la ali mesmo ou morrer tentando.

Ela gostava daquilo. Gostava de saber que chegara ao limite do controle dele. E do seu.

Sempre sonhara com um homem que a quisesse – ela –, não a herdeira Hyuuga. E o encontrara. Pena que o para sempre não estava em questão. Mesmo que não fosse uma auditora chata que calculava as chances de cada tentativa, jamais conseguiria manter a atenção de um homem que crescera arriscando- se, um homem que tinha a coragem de confrontar seus medos.

Mas não pensaria nisso. Não agora.

Ele fazia mágica com os dedos, provocando-a, atormentando-a. Suas unhas percorriam-lhe o peito, mas sua camiseta estava no caminho. Queria tocar-lhe a pele. Antes que ela pudesse puxar a barra da camiseta dele para fora da calça, ele abrira o fecho frontal de seu sutiã e tocou-a. Seu pensamento racional evaporou assim que aqueles dedos quentes a envolveram. Enterrou as unhas na cintura dele, agarrando-lhe a camisa e puxando-o para perto.

A boca dele deslizou sobre a sua, mais suave desta vez, mas ainda voraz. Ele sugou-lhe o lábio inferior, mordeu-o delicadamente e depois acalmou-a com a língua.

Um dos dois tremia. Ela? Ele? Quem se importava?

Ele retirou a mão, e ela gemeu em protesto, mas então ele subiu-lhe a camiseta, tirando-a, e amassou o frágil tecido nas mãos. Levou-o ao rosto e respirou fundo, sentindo seu cheiro. Uau. Tão sexy. E então Sasuke foi em direção ao quarto, guiando-a pela ponta solta do cinto. O coração dela acelerou, mas seus pés pareciam mover-se em câmera lenta.

Dentro do quarto, ele parou.

– Você é uma mulher esperta. Peça-me para sair.

Ela inspirou e respondeu trancando a porta. Ele soltou a blusa e deslizou as alças do sutiã pelos ombros dela. Hinata encolheu-se e deixou a peça de renda cair no chão. Sasuke percorreu as curvas dos seios dela com os olhos e depois com os dedos. Passou as unhas curtas pelos mamilos rijos, fazendo-a ofegar. Puxando Hinata pelo cinto, sentou-se na cama, deixando-a entre suas pernas abertas para envolver-lhe o seio com sua boca quente. A cabeça dela tombou para trás com um gemido. Tampou a boca com a mão. Com as meninas no quarto ao lado, tinha de ficar quieta. E pela primeira vez na vida, ficar quieta durante o sexo podia ser um desafio.

Sasuke desafivelou seu cinto, mas segurou as duas extremidades, mantendo-a refém – não que ela tivesse a intenção de ir a algum lugar agora que ele finalmente fazia o que ela sempre esperara. Ele explorava-lhe os seios com o roçar suave de sua barba áspera, leves puxões com seus lábios sedutores e toques sedosos de sua língua quente e úmida, até tê-los por completo em sua boca. Os joelhos dela fraquejaram. Ela agarrou-lhe os ombros e depois mergulhou os dedos em seu cabelo. A tira de couro estava atrapalhando. Ela desamarrou-a e deixou os dedos adentrarem nas madeixas longas e macias.

Sasuke abriu o botão e o zíper do jeans dela. Quando os dedos dele roçaram em seu umbigo, os músculos de sua barriga contraíram-se involuntariamente. Lentamente, ele desceu-lhe a calça. Quando o tecido chegou aos joelhos, ela estava pronta para arrancar a calça, jogá-la longe e implorar que ele preenchesse o vazio que pulsava dolorosamente dentro dela. Apoiou-se nos ombros dele e livrou-se do jeans. Ansiosa, impaciente, ela ardia com uma urgência estranha.

Sasuke afastou-se para examinar a minúscula calcinha com um olhar apreciativo. Alguma vez já se sentira tão desejável antes? Não. Bendita fosse aquela loja de lingerie.

Os dedos dele envolveram a renda, descendo a peça por suas pernas e colocando-a de lado, e depois ele pegou o jeans no chão, tirou o cinto das traquetas e esticou-o entre suas mãos. Com movimentos lentos e deliberados, ele enrolou as pontas em volta de cada punho. O coração dela batia irregularmente.

– Feche os olhos e vire-se, Hinata.

A hora de ser selvagem chegara. A questão era: será que tinha coragem para seguir em frente?


	7. Chapter 7

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! 7

ÚLTIMA CHANCE. Última chance.

Com o coração pulsando ensurdecedoramente, Hinata baixou as pálpebras e virou de costas para Sasuke. Um segundo depois, algo frio e duro envolveu-lhe os seios. Alarmada, ela deu uma olhada. Seu cinto.

Ele arrastava os fios trançados de um lado para o outro, sem parar. As contas de vidro bordadas no cinto a provocavam como um dedo frio, enquanto os cordões similares aos leves calos das mãos de Sasuke arranhavam suavemente sua pele. O calor da respiração dele em seus ombros foi o único aviso antes que ele afastasse-lhe o cabelo e beijasse sua nuca, seu pescoço, seu ombro, suas costas...

Mordendo. Beijando. Arranhando. Com os dentes. Os lábios. O cinto.

Ela achava que implodiria com cada nova sensação.

O cinto desceu, deslizando por sua cintura, quadris e pelos. Ofegou conforme as contas roçaram em seu ponto altamente sensível. E então ele fez o caminho de volta, estimulando suas terminações nervosas e amolecendo-lhe as pernas.

Vire-se.

Ela forçou seus músculos teimosos a cooperarem. O cinto apertou-a abaixo da curva de suas nádegas. Ela cerrou os punhos com força e apertou os dentes em um gemido conforme os fios deslizavam por suas panturrilhas, tornozelos e subiam de volta. Sasuke a puxou mais para perto. Apoiou as mãos no peito dele e baixou-as para levantar-lhe a camisa. Tinha de sentir a pele dele na sua.

Aquilo não poderia ficar melhor. Poderia? Tinha de descobrir. Subiu-lhe a camisa e abriu os olhos, deleitando-se com o desejo que vira nos olhos dele.

Sasuke, por favor, preciso sentir você.

Ele jogou o cinto na cama e ajudou-a a tirar sua camisa. Ela dobrou os dedos, antecipando como seria tocá-lo. E então o fez, enterrando os dedos nos pelos escuros em seu peito, mas a realidade era muito melhor que a fantasia. Os pelos dele faziam cócegas em suas mãos. E então ela segurou-lhe o rosto e o beijou. Não conseguia encontrar as palavras para expressar como ele a fazia se sentir bem, mas podia mostrar em seu beijo. Sasuke envolveu-a com os braços, fundindo-a ao seu corpo enquanto devorava-lhe a boca avidamente. Não era o suficiente. Hinata queria mais, precisava de mais, ansiava por mais. Como se ele lesse seus pensamentos, colocou-a sobre sua coxa musculosa. A posição deixou-a aberta e vulnerável, uma situação da qual se aproveitou colocando seus dedos entre as pernas dela para tocá-la, encontrar seu ponto úmido e acariciá-la com toques hábeis até ela começar a tremer. Ele pressionava mais fundo, tocava-a mais rápido e a tensão dentro dela era quase insuportável.

Ela interrompeu o beijo buscando ar, e segurava-o ora pelo cabelo, ora pelos ombros. A barba dele arranhava a lateral sensível de seu seio, e então ele envolveu seu mamilo com os lábios, depois com os dentes, gentilmente torturando-a até o limite da sanidade. Sentiu uma onda de alívio percorrer-lhe todo o corpo.

Forçou as pálpebras pesadas a se abrirem e sorriu.

Uau.

Camisinhas. Pegue.

Ela virou para atender ao pedido dele, abrindo sua bolsa e pegando a caixa com as mãos trêmulas. Quando virou-se novamente, ele já havia retirado as botas e as meias e estava de pé. O coração de Hinata batia ansiosamente enquanto ele tirava os jeans e a cueca de uma só vez. O cabelo dele estava bagunçado, e tinha todo o jeito de rebelde com aquela barba por fazer e o olhar selvagem.

Hinata percorreu o tórax dele com os olhos até chegar à ereção que despontava dentre pelos espessos. Grossa. Dura. Sua. Pelo menos por ora. Sua boca secou e sua pulsação acelerou. Sasuke a queria. Ela. Estava ali, visível. Nenhum homem já estivera tão excitado apenas por dar-lhe prazer.

Na verdade, poucos se deram ao trabalho de garantir que ela aproveitasse o encontro.

Ele retirou a manta da cama e estendeu a mão. Ela segurou-a e ele a puxou para perto. O impacto da excitação dele contra seu ventre desestabilizou sua respiração, até que os lábios dele encontraram os dela em um beijo profundo, de tirar o fôlego. As camisinhas caíram de suas mãos quando cedeu à necessidade de acariciar-lhe a pele e envolver o traseiro, que devorara com os olhos quando ninguém estava vendo.

Ele colocou-a sobre o colchão. O roçar do cabelo dele em seus ombros e seios devia ser a coisa mais sensual que Hinata já vivera. Era de se imaginar por que tantos homens gostavam de cabelo comprido. O de Sasuke arrastava-se como seda sobre sua pele quente enquanto ele se banqueteava em seus seios, sua barriga. A língua dele mergulhou em seu umbigo e traçou um caminho de um lado a outro de seu quadril. Era demais e, ao mesmo tempo, não era o bastante.

Quando ele finalmente abriu suas pernas e usou sua boca para satisfazê-la, Hinata teve de tapar a boca para conter seus gemidos. Queria experimentar paixão, e nossa, conseguira. Rápido demais, sentiu o alívio do clímax chegar. Jamais sentira algo tão intenso e, ao mesmo tempo, tão assustador. Assustador porque estava fora de controle, escrava de seu desejo, e porque sentia que Sasuke era mais do que ela – ou qualquer mulher – podia aguentar. Ele seria uma passagem direta para a decepção para qualquer uma que fosse tola o suficiente para esperar mais que breves aventuras.

Que bom que ela só queria algo temporário. Não?

Dúvidas brotavam em sua mente. Será que se contentaria com legal depois disso?

O MONSTRO autoindulgente possuiu Sasuke, ansiando por satisfação sexual como fazia após um show – só que pior. As garras do desejo se agarravam mais fortes do que nunca.

Doe-se, seu FDP egoísta. Uma vez na vida. Não pense só em você. Ele lutou para conter sua vontade louca e deixou Hinata arrastá-lo, dolorosamente e aos poucos, por seu corpo, e então pegou a caixa de camisinhas e entregou a ela. Seu corpo todo tremia com o esforço para evitar possuí-la – usá-la – para saciar sua vontade.

– Quer controle? Tome. – Sua voz saiu rouca, como se tivesse feito muitos shows em bares enfumaçados.

Os olhos de Hinata brilharam de surpresa. Seus seios balançavam com sua respiração trêmula, alimentando o desejo de Sasuke. Ele a abraçou, maravilhado com a maciez da pele dela enchendo suas mãos e com os sons sensuais que ela fez quando ele acariciou-lhe os mamilos com as pontas dos dedos. Aqueles gemidos quase o levaram ao limite.

As mãos dela tremiam ao abrir a caixa e pegar uma camisinha. Ele lhe delegara a tarefa, porque a queria tanto que estava longe da sutileza. Ele rasgaria a maldita caixa como um adolescente superentusiasmado. Hinata rasgou gentilmente a embalagem plástica com os dedos. Ele teria destruído- a com os dentes. E então ela retirou lenta e cuidadosamente o preservativo.

Apostava que ela era do tipo que nunca rasgava papéis de presente. Se não estivesse prestes a explodir, apreciaria o cuidado dela e saborearia a antecipação de sentir as mãos dela, mas, no momento, estava ocupado demais enlouquecendo para apreciar qualquer coisa. Cerrou os punhos para se conter, mas nada poderia prepará-lo para o toque suave e delicado conforme ela colocava a camisinha nele.

Rangeu os dentes e concentrou-se em um acorde complicado. O roçar dos dedos dela quase fizeram seu coração parar, e então ela o envolveu por completo. Acariciou-lhe da base até a ponta uma, duas, três vezes. Bom demais. Intenso demais. Mas ele prometera controle e, diabos, deixaria tê-lo nem que isso o matasse. O que era bem possível. Sua respiração escapava por entre os dentes, e tremia com o esforço para se segurar, mas não conseguia conter o gemido que se formava em seu peito.

O brilho de poder feminino irradiava de seus olhos prateados, fazia seu rosto corar e curvar seus lábios vermelhos e úmidos. Ela pôs-se sobre ele, com uma perna de cada lado de suas coxas, e ele rezou para que ela acabasse com seu sofrimento. Quanto antes melhor.

Ela esticou-se para pegar seu cinto e a pulsação dele acelerou. Submissão? Ela não parecia desse tipo. Não que não pudesse aprender a gostar de joguinhos sexuais se esse caso continuasse. Mas não deveria. Não podia.

Não iria.

Não podia rebaixá-la ao seu nível.

Mas, em vez de amarrar o cinto em seus punhos, ela o deslizou sobre seu peito e barriga. Apertou o cinto em volta de sua ereção e lentamente soltou-o. Minha nossa. Ela o mataria. Ele se curvou para a frente, fazendo os seios dela roçarem contra seu tórax. Agarrando-lhe o cabelo, beijou-lhe a boca até perder o ar.

Pare de me torturar – sussurrou contra os lábios dela.

Estou torturando você?

Sabe que sim. – Ele segurou-lhe os quadris e puxou-a para a frente até seu corpo suado cobrir o dele, estimulando-a a recebê-lo onde ele precisava estar: dentro dela. Mas ela não o fez. Balançava-se, deslizando quente e úmida ao longo de seu membro, arrancando-lhe um gemido gutural. Ele agarrou os lençóis. Selvagem e impaciente, o demônio egoísta dentro dele o possuiu. Poderia ceder ao desejo e ser o FDP egoísta que usava as mulheres ou lutar e deixar Hinata fazer do jeito dela.

Lutaria. Mas Deus, como era difícil.

Então decidiu que duas pessoas podiam jogar aquele jogo de sedução. Deslizou as mãos pelas coxas de Hinata, encontrou seu ponto úmido e acariciou-lhe a área sensível até ela se curvar, gemendo de prazer. Seus olhares se conectaram e o coração dele pulsava forte no peito.

Tome-a. Tome-a. Vá. Agora.

Os músculos dele se retesaram. Estava a um segundo de deitá-la na cama e satisfazer-se egoisticamente, quando Hinata o recebeu em seu interior molhado.

Ele soltou o ar de uma só vez. Forçou-se a abrir os olhos e o prazer só aumentou. Jamais vira algo tão sedutor quanto Hinata montada nele. Com a pele corada e os lábios inchados entreabertos, ela buscava ar, e então abriu os olhos e encontrou o olhar dele com uma chama de paixão. Não se importava se cada movimento dos quadris dela destruísse seus neurônios, ele gostava de vê-la assim, gostava de ver Hinata perdendo o controle.

Ele a acariciava, levando-a para mais um orgasmo, e então a respiração dela parou por um momento enquanto ela se contraía em volta dele. Sasuke não conseguiu mais. Agarrou-lhe a cintura enquanto penetrava-a rápida e profundamente, com seu corpo sendo tomado por contínuas explosões, fazendo-o tremer com o prazer mais intenso que já sentira na vida.

Hinata deixou-se cair sobre ele, que automaticamente a abraçou, como se já tivesse feito aquilo antes. Não tinha. Jamais abraçara uma mulher após usá-la. Mas queria abraçar Hinata, mantê-la por perto.

Droga, estava com sérios problemas.

Olhou para o teto em silêncio enquanto Hinata deslizava para o lado, deitando-se em seu ombro. Seu coração desacelerou, mas seus músculos continuavam tensos. Não conseguia dizer uma palavra com a raiva e o desgosto que sentia consigo mesmo quando Hinata abraçou-o. Momentos depois, o corpo dela relaxou ao adormecer. Ela não dormiria tão tranquila e certamente não teria aquele sorriso satisfeito se soubesse a que tipo de homem se entregara.

Ele estava limpo, sem doenças. Certificava-se disso fazendo exames regularmente. Mas Hinata merecia algo melhor. Qualquer mulher merecia algo melhor que um cara que não se lembrava dos nomes ou rostos das várias antigas amantes.

Fora tão fácil acreditar na mídia, fácil demais acreditar que o mundo lhe devia e não o contrário. Tomara como direito as fãs que queriam mostrar seu carinho de modo sexual. Escolhera o sexo como sua droga e, agora que tinha êxtase puro correndo em suas veias, não sabia se resistiria à tentação outra vez.

Não sabia como ter um relacionamento saudável. Claro que tentara algumas vezes, mas a monogamia não funcionou. Nunca ficara com uma mulher por muito tempo, pois não conseguia. Faltava-lhe o gene ou a moral, ou seja lá o que fosse que fizesse um homem capaz de se comprometer. Ele era falho.

Fazer amor – não, amor não – sexo com Hinata despertara o monstro que usava mulheres, o idiota que desgraçara sua família e a si mesmo.

Seus pais nunca foram aos seus shows. As exigências da fazenda tornavam quase impossível sair por um fim de semana. Até que uma noite, sua família o surpreendera após um grande show. Sasuke não sabia que eles estavam lá até que o roadie abriu a porta do camarim para eles.

Sua mãe, seu pai e sua irmã pararam calados no vão da porta, olhando para Sasuke e para a fã seminua sobre ele. Sasuke fechara o zíper rapidamente e ajeitara a camisa. Mas o estrago já fora feito.

Droga, estivera dentro da mulher, mas não sabia o nome dela e não podia apresentá-la à família. Ele viu a percepção estampada no rosto da mãe, logo seguida por constrangimento e vergonha. Virou-se para o pai, esperando que fosse entendê-lo por ser homem, mas só vira decepção e desgosto. E então olhou para o rosto ruborizado de Sakura. O orgulho que sempre vira nos olhos da irmã não estava lá.

Sasuke não fora educado assim. Aprendera desde novo a respeitar os outros – especialmente as mulheres. E estava fazendo exatamente o contrário. Usando. Descartando. Jamais esquecera da estranha tensão na sala quando a fã ajeitou as roupas, pegou um autógrafo – pois elas nunca saíam sem um – e saíra pela porta. Sua família saíra logo atrás dela sem dizer nada.

O olhar reprovador e triste de sua mãe dissera tudo. Sasuke se tornara um homem que nem mesmo a mãe poderia amar.

Estava envergonhado de seu comportamento. Mas aprendera a lição? Não, continuara na farra até o dia em que seus pais morreram.

Sentiu repulsa por si mesmo. Hoje reiniciara o ciclo de autodestruição. Sem dúvida cometera um erro ao se envolver com Hinata Hyuuga.

A questão era: poderia desfazer o dano? Ou era tarde demais?

HINATA ACORDOU com o corpo pesado de satisfação, um sorriso que não saía do rosto e uma cama vazia. O último a incomodava, mas afastou suas inquietações. A noite passada fora incrível. Sasuke era o amante mais generoso que já tivera, e despertara um lado sensual seu que ela nem sabia que existia.

Como chegara aos 30 sem viver uma paixão tão maravilhosa e deliciosa? Tinha de ser ele. Os orgasmos que se autoproporcionara e os amantes anteriores não chegavam aos pés de Sasuke Uchiha. Mas ele tinha bastante experiência em agradar mulheres.

Ela afugentou o pensamento estranhamente perturbador e olhou para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira. Estava cedo demais para que Sasuke ou as meninas estivessem acordados, mas tarde o suficiente para que Hinata considerasse se arrumar para o trabalho. Não queria. Pela primeira vez, queria ligar para o trabalho e dizer que estava doente para que Sasuke e ela pudessem repetir o encontro apaixonado da noite passada.

Apaixonado. Ela. Sim, ela. Bolhas de antecipação flutuavam em sua corrente sanguínea. Mas a realidade rápida e brutalmente as destruiu. Era só luxúria, não era? Não teria dormido com Sasuke se não gostasse dele, mas nunca tivera a intenção de que aquele mês juntos fosse mais do que uma última oportunidade para provar a Ino e Tenten que não estava perdendo nada aceitando a sugestão de sua mãe de se casar com Kõ.

Não, essa sensação inebriante não podia ser mais que desejo. Não era uma pessoa impulsiva, e nunca tomara decisões importantes sem avaliar cuidadosamente suas opções. A lógica sempre prevalecia, e ela dizia que Kõ era o marido adequado. Não podia se apaixonar por Sasuke e não iria. Simples assim. Tinha duas semanas e meia para aproveitar sua companhia, e depois cumpriria suas obrigações.

Última chance.

O peso das expectativas tornava difícil respirar. Arrepios percorreram-lhe a pele. Engolindo sua crescente ansiedade, Hinata sentou e tirou o cabelo do rosto com a mão trêmula. O ventilador de teto estava ligado, resfriando sua pele nua. Podia lidar com um relacionamento puramente físico. Não podia?

Claro. Outras mulheres faziam isso o tempo todo.

Saindo da cama, procurou por Sasuke no banheiro contíguo, mas não ouviu nada. Onde ele estaria? E então viu seu rosto no espelho e fez uma careta. Seu cabelo parecia ter saído de um furacão, e seu rosto

estava manchado embaixo dos olhos pelo rímel. A vaidade a forçou a tomar um banho rápido, escovar os dentes e passar um pouco de maquiagem. Penteou o cabelo molhado, vestiu o roupão, abriu a porta do quarto e parou no caminho.

Déjà vu. Sasuke dormia no sofá, vestindo apenas um jeans desabotoado. Seu sorriso se desfez e uma sensação ruim a abateu. Por que ele dormiria ali quando tinha uma cama perfeita – e ela – em seu quarto?

Será que ele não gostara da noite como ela? Seus músculos doloridos e as marcas deixadas pelos dentes e barba dele indicavam que sim. Mas talvez não fosse tão boa como as outras amantes de Sasuke.

Horrorizada, levou a mão ao peito. Ele fingira? Com sua vasta experiência em fingir, será que não reconheceria?

Talvez ele estivesse tentando poupar as sobrinhas do lado adulto de seu relacionamento com ela. Gostava mais dessa ideia do que pensar que ele preferia o sofá a dormir com ela. Parte de si queria acordá-lo e enchê-lo de perguntas. Seu lado mais cauteloso tinha medo das respostas. Não tinha problemas com confrontos no trabalho, quando conhecia a pessoa e geralmente tinha dados na sua frente, mas na vida pessoal era péssima e aquela manhã... Ela mordeu o lábio e apertou o laço do roupão. Por que não havia um manual para o dia seguinte? Entrou na cozinha e ligou a cafeteira. Hinata observava Sasuke, esperando que os ruídos da máquina o acordassem. De onde estava, podia ver o alto da cabeça, os ombros e o tórax dele. A mudança rápida no ritmo da respiração dele fez sua pulsação acelerar. Logo teria suas respostas. Gostasse ou não.

Sasuke ergueu o punho esquerdo, olhando o relógio, imaginou ela, e então esfregou a mão no rosto. Ela queria poder ver sua expressão. Será que sorria como ela quando acordou? Ou estava arrependido?

Ele respirou fundo, sentou e pôs o cabelo para trás. Virou a cabeça abruptamente e a viu. Ela percebeu o segundo exato em que ele relembrou a intimidade que tiveram. Podia ver a tensão em seus traços. Um sinal nada bom quando ela esperava um sorriso e um beijo de "olá, querida, vamos voltar para a cama antes que as meninas acordem?". Agarrando-se à fala de que ele não era uma pessoa matinal e esperando que essa fosse a única causa de sua reação nada feliz em vê-la, Hinata engoliu em seco.

Bom dia.

Bom dia. – Levantou e encarou-a com um olhar sombrio.

Não precisava dormir aqui.

Precisava sim.

Porque não queria que as meninas nos vissem juntos na cama?

Porque a noite passada não deveria ter acontecido. Não vai se repetir.

A excitação que crescia dentro dela se dissipou. Tivera o melhor sexo da sua vida e ele queria dispensar?

Sinto muito. Se importa se eu perguntar por quê?

Sim.

Sim o quê?

Sim, me importo.

Era uma pergunta retórica. Por que não podemos fazer amor de novo?

Hinata, você é uma mulher atraente. Faz um tempo que eu... Bem, já faz um tempo. Eu deveria ter me controlado.

As coisas só pioravam.

Está dizendo que estava só se aliviando e que qualquer mulher serviria? Ele hesitou e aqueles segundos de silêncio partiram seu coração.

E então percebeu algo muito mais doloroso. Desejo não doeria tanto assim. Seus sentimentos por Sasuke podiam ser mais do que simples atração física. Estava se apaixonando por ele? Seu coração disparou. Não podia. Ele não se encaixava em seus planos de vida ou objetivos profissionais.

Hinata, sinto muito.

Eu não.

Não sentia. Assumir o controle do relacionamento, de seu prazer e de sua vida era – como ele disse mesmo? – ah, sim, um caminho que ela tinha de percorrer. Mas não era a melhor auditora do Hyuuga por nada. Quando queria algo, não desistia sem lutar. E queria mais da paixão que Sasuke Uchiha demonstrara. Queria – precisava – guardar memórias para o futuro.

Ele queria o mesmo? Ela não sabia, mas aprendera mais cedo que, se queria algo e não falava, conseguia exatamente o que pedira. Nada. E se isso significava que tinha de ser sedutora, assumiria esse papel.

Você não entende. Não posso ser o homem que você precisa. Você quer corações, flores, eternidade. Não sou assim. Eu magoo as pessoas, Hinata. É o que faço de melhor.

Eternidade?

Eu não pedi eternidade, Sasuke. Só peço as duas semanas e meia que ainda faltam. Dezessete dias, Sasuke. É só o que eu quero.

Agora que experimentou a paixão, pode viver sem ela?

Claro que podia. Tinha sua vida traçada, e se queria chegar ao topo como sua mãe fizera, não podia ter desvios. Principalmente os do tipo que a faziam querer tirar dias de folga para ficar na cama com um amante.


	8. Chapter 8

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! 8

APARENTEMENTE, SUA mãe criara um bobo, Sasuke disse a si mesmo quando saiu do quarto.

Do contrário, a oferta de Hinata de um relacionamento aberto não teria feito sua boca salivar e seu coração palpitar com a visão dela deitada em sua cama entre os lençóis emaranhados. Obviamente não aprendera nada de seu passado.

Queria-a tanto quanto sua próxima respiração. Se o alarme dela não tivesse tocado assim que ela fizera sua proposta, ele provavelmente teria arrastado-a de volta para a cama – estando certo ou errado–, arrancado-lhe o roupão e enterrado-se dentro dela.

Esqueça a cama. Teria possuído-a na cozinha mesmo. Estava nesse nível de excitação. Hinata conseguia aquilo sozinha, o que significava que ela tinha o poder de deixá-lo pior do que ficara quando chegara ao fundo do poço. Isso não era bom.

Mas, diabos, ele ansiava por ela. Como um viciado anseia por uma dose.

Pare de pensar com a outra cabeça, Uchiha.

Seus olhos ajustaram-se à escuridão do apartamento. No silêncio, às 2h, podia ouvir a respiração de Hinata. Estava deitada ao seu lado com o cabelo escuro espalhado pelo travesseiro, assim como estava na noite anterior quando ele se obrigou a deixá-la.

Seu coração batia forte e rápido.

Vá para o sofá. Mas seus pés não se moviam e seu olhar permanecia fixo na mulher que dominara seus pensamentos o dia todo.

Aceitar a oferta dela não é o mesmo que usá-la.

Não? Não estaria voltando a ser o FDP egoísta se desse o que ela queria? Droga, nunca pretendera passar o resto da vida como um monge.

Se não celibato, tem o que em mente?

Nada. A resposta o surpreendeu. Toda sua vida trabalhara voltado para um objetivo. Primeiro foi sair da fazenda, segundo conseguir um contrato com uma gravadora, depois chegar ao topo das paradas. Conseguira os três, deixando um rastro de feridos em seu caminho egoísta e autodestrutivo. Após a morte dos pais, concentrara-se em sair de Nashville. Quando conseguira, focou em abrir o Renegado e estar disponível para Sakura e as sobrinhas. Mais uma vez, missão cumprida, mas, dessa vez, não tinha intenção de machucar ou decepcionar ninguém.

Sua vida pessoal não aparecera na equação. E agora? Se encontros de uma noite estavam fora de cogitação, estaria procurando algo mais? Algo permanente? Será que era homem para casar? Provavelmente não. Mas, talvez depois que pagasse a promissória, poderia ser para alguém disposta a arriscar com um cara bruto que estava tentando reorganizar suas prioridades. Alguém forte o bastante para colocá-lo na linha quando ele quisesse ter o que queria sem dar nada em troca.

Alguém como Hinata. Ops!

Por mais que gostasse de Hinata, desejasse-a e apreciasse sua ajuda com as meninas, não conseguia imaginar a herdeira de banqueiros ficando com um cara quase falido. Mesmo que ela o quisesse, a mãe dela não o aceitaria, e ele se recusava a ficar entre Hinata e a família dela. Um dia ela perceberia o que ele lhe custara e o odiaria como ele odiava a si mesmo por deixar seu egoísmo destruir seu relacionamento com sua família.

Mas um relacionamento – mesmo que temporário – com Hinata não seria outro encontro sem nome e sem rosto como os do passado, argumentou o advogado do diabo em sua mente. Não só sabia seu nome e onde morava, como sabia seu sabor preferido de sorvete – pêssego – e uma série de outros detalhes sobre ela, como sua natureza cuidadosa, o modo como ela avaliava os riscos antes de agir, o sarcasmo quando estava nervosa e sua tendência a pesquisar tudo desde manuais de motos até cuidado infantil. Quanto ao rosto dela, jamais esqueceria.

Vá em frente.

Ele deu um passo em direção à cama, mas parou. Hinata não só ressuscitara sua libido, mas o fizera pensar em música e isso o assustava demais. Ele tinha aquela maldita música – a que escrevera no dia que seus pais morreram – na cabeça o dia todo. Música já fora sua salvação, mas também se tornara sua maldição. Não podia deixar que a música voltasse à sua vida. Arriscado demais.

Hinata se mexeu, virando de barriga para cima.

Sasuke, é você?

Sim.

Tranque a porta e venha para a cama.

Diabos. Você já está condenado mesmo.

Ele fechou a porta e seus pés o levaram até ela. Parou ao lado do colchão e pediu forças para resistir antes que fosse tarde. E então Hinata ficou de joelhos, e qualquer chance que ele tivesse de salvar sua alma condenada sumiu quando o rosto dela encostou em seu peito.

Ele tirou a camisa e juntou-se a ela na cama. E esperava não odiar-se mais do que já odiara naquela manhã.

HINATA OLHOU para o playground ensolarado onde Sasuke estava agachado junto a Sarah e Sarada na caixa de areia e viu algo que nem sabia que perdera.

Nenhum de seus pais teria faltado o trabalho para passar o dia fazendo castelos de areia ou deixaria sua garotinha segurar-lhe o rosto com as mãos sujas de areia e beijar-lhe a bochecha como Sarada fazia com Sasuke. No mundo de Hinata, abraços só eram permitidos quando ela estava limpa e arrumada. Tatsu lidara com a bagunça, os beijos grudentos, as mãos sujas, os joelhos ralados e as perguntas difíceis de uma adolescente tentando entender as mudanças de seu corpo e os meninos malvados na escola. A alguns metros de Sasuke e as meninas, uma mulher fazia bolhas.

Seus filhos corriam atrás delas, gritando, rindo e rolando na areia. Em uma mesa de piquenique mais longe no parque, um grupo de crianças da pré-escola e suas mães comemoravam um aniversário com músicas e jogos. A alegria naqueles rostos, jovens e velhos, abrira um vazio no peito de Hinata. Se seguisse os passos da mãe, teria momentos assim algum dia?

A risada de Sarada atraiu o olhar de Hinata de volta para a caixa de areia. Sasuke levantou a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram. Ele falou com as meninas, ficou de pé e foi na direção dela com um sorriso apaixonante. Ele fazia seu coração acelerar com apenas um olhar. Será que Hinata tinha o mesmo efeito sobre ele? Se sim, ele disfarçava bem. Não que ele não tivesse sido um amante incrível e generoso nas duas últimas noites, mas sentia que era a única a perder o controle na cama. Seu trabalho a ensinara a reconhecer os sinais quando alguém estava guardando informações. Sasuke estava escondendo alguma coisa e ela queria saber o quê.

A camiseta que ele vestiu sobre a sunga ao sair da piscina ficava justa em seu peitoral musculoso. O olhar de Hinata desceu para as pernas dele. Suas mãos formigaram. Ela adorava a textura áspera das pernas dele em sua pele quando faziam amor, e fazer amor com Sasuke... Sentiu seu corpo esquentar. Bastava dizer que nunca mais duvidaria de sua capacidade para paixão.

Feliz por ter tirado o dia de folga? – Sasuke sentou-se ao lado dela no banco, com uma perna de cada lado, de modo que seus joelhos ficavam em volta dela. Uma das mãos dele acariciava-lhe as costas, enquanto a outra repousava em sua coxa sob a mesa.

Sim. – E bastante surpresa também. Matar o trabalho não era de seu feitio. Sua pulsação acelerou quando os dedos longos e calejados de Sasuke passaram por baixo da barra de seu short, chegando até o elástico de sua calcinha. Ela olhou rapidamente ao redor, mas ninguém podia ver sua travessura embaixo da mesa. A excitação latejava em seu ventre, desestabilizando sua respiração e fazendo-a salivar.

Hinata lutou contra a reação que paralisava seus pensamentos. Jamais entenderia o que se passava com Sasuke se continuasse deixando que ele a distraísse.

O que você quis dizer quando disse que decepcionou pessoas? – O sorriso dele desvaneceu. Ele retirou a mão de onde estava e virou-se para ver as meninas. Instantaneamente, Hinata sentiu falta do calor do toque dele.

Quis dizer que decepcionei pessoas.

Essa parte eu entendi. Mas quem? Como?

Hinata... – O tom de "não é da sua conta" indicava que ele ignoraria sua curiosidade como fizera sempre que ela fazia perguntas pessoais. Ela não pretendia deixá-lo evitar responder dessa vez.

Por favor, Sasuke, já li tantas informações contraditórias sobre você... Só gostaria de saber a verdade.

Já disse que odiava a fazenda. O que não contei foi que minha família tentou me convencer a não sair de Nashville. Não queriam que eu fosse atrás de um sonho que provavelmente não se realizaria. As intenções eram boas. Não queriam que eu me machucasse. Mas eu não vi assim. Antes de partir, disse algumas coisas ofensivas sobre eles serem caipiras ignorantes sem ambição.

Quantos anos você tinha?

Dezoito.

Você era só uma criança. Todo mundo sabe que crianças, adolescentes principalmente, não fazem as escolhas mais inteligentes.

Exceto ela. Sempre fizera a coisa certa por medo das consequências.

Era grandinho para saber que deveria ter sido mais respeitoso. Mas não fui. Realmente exagerei.

Não lembro metade das besteiras que falei.

Devo citar o clichê sobre aprender com os próprios erros?

Tive anos difíceis em Nashville. Minha mãe mandava dinheiro, e eu sabia que eles não podiam gastar. Não pedi, mas aceitei. Estava falido o bastante para me humilhar a esse ponto, mas não para me desculpar. Nunca me desculpei. Meu pai escreveu e disse que eu podia voltar. Eu disse que moraria na rua antes. – A dor e o arrependimento na voz dele fizeram o coração de Hinata apertar.

Ela tocou-lhe o braço em um sinal silencioso de apoio.

Quando tinha 22 anos, tirei a sorte grande. Estava em um bar horroroso. Não podia nem pagar uma cerveja, então sentei em um canto e fiquei ouvindo a música. O cantor era péssimo. A plateia começou a vaiar. Alguém jogou uma garrafa nele, acertou-o na cabeça e ele desmaiou. Parecia que uma confusão ia começar e eu estava longe da saída. Então fui para o outro lado. Subi no palco, peguei a guitarra do cara e comecei a cantar o mais rápido que podia, esperando evitar que algo acontecesse enquanto a banda tentava reanimá-lo. A plateia se acalmou. O cantor acordou. Desci do palco em direção à porta. Um cara da plateia me seguiu e me ofereceu um contrato ali mesmo. Ele era um cara importante em uma das gravadoras. E o resto... – Ele deu de ombros.

O resto é história. Mas quero ouvir a parte que não posso ler na internet. Quem você decepcionou e como?

Você já decepcionou sua família?

Recentemente, mas esperava que sua mãe superasse o fato de ter comprado Sasuke.

Sempre fui do tipo que seguia as regras. Andava na linha por medo de desapontar meus pais.

Foi o que pensei.

Aquilo doeu. Mas não queria falar sobre sua covardia ou sobre as conversas difíceis por vir, porque levara trinta anos para achar a bravura que Sasuke tinha aos 18.

Admiro sua coragem em seguir seus sonhos. O que aconteceu depois de assinar com a gravadora?

Comecei a ganhar dinheiro. Mandei um pouco para casa. Acho que queria me desculpar por ser um idiota, mas não conseguia engolir o orgulho para fazer isso pessoalmente. Não tive coragem nem para falar por telefone. E então era tarde demais. Alguns anos atrás, meus pais morreram em um tornado. Nunca os agradeci por me apoiarem. E nunca me desculpei. Eles morreram pensando que o filho era um safado ingrato e egoísta. E estavam certos.

Não acho que seja egoísta.

É porque não me conhece. Eu tinha um show marcado para o dia do funeral. Acredita que tive de parar e pensar em onde queria estar? Onde devia estar? No fim, pedi que Sakura remarcasse o funeral para mais cedo e fretei um jatinho para que pudesse ir ao velório e depois fazer o show. Subi no palco naquela noite como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se não tivesse acabado de enterrar meus pais. Na manhã seguinte, me olhei no espelho e percebi que não gostava do homem que me tornara. Tentei desfazer meus contratos, mas não havia brechas. Então me autodestruí, mais uma vez pensando só em mim em vez das 63 pessoas, banda e equipe, que dependiam de mim para viver.

Você estava sofrendo, Sasuke. Algumas pessoas lidam com a dor ignorando-a até ter certa distância.

Não tente me transformar em um cara legal, Hinata. Não sou para você. O que temos está bom por enquanto, mas não estarei por perto por muito tempo. Não conte comigo.

E então ele deu as costas e voltou para as sobrinhas. Hinata pressionou o peito, tentando conter a dor que a consumia. Dor que sentia por ele, não por si mesma.

Não era nenhuma Bela, mas, sem dúvidas, Sasuke era uma Fera ferida que precisava de alguém que lhe mostrasse que não era um monstro.

Esse alguém era ela.

– SASUKE, VISITA para você – chamou Naruto no sábado à tarde.

Sasuke deixou as planilhas sobre a mesa do Renegado, xingando. Provavelmente, outro cliente querendo falar sobre a reportagem. O segundo artigo de Kurenai Yuhi saíra naquela manhã. Escrevera mais daquele conto de fadas sem sentido, comparando seu relacionamento com Hinata ao filme da Disney que suas sobrinhas assistiam durante a última entrevista de Kurenai.

Ele se levantou e foi até a entrada. Antes de sair para trabalhar, Hinata se ofereceu – não, insistiu – para dar uma olhada em seus registros, para ver se tinha alguma ideia para aumentar sua receita e diminuir as despesas. Não estava muito animado para deixá-la ver a gravidade de sua situação financeira, mas números eram o forte dela. Ela tinha o diploma e as credenciais para provar. Ele só tinha as cicatrizes da escola da vida.

Olhou para os poucos clientes antes de ver o homem para quem Naruto apontava, sentado no fundo do bar. Seus músculos ficaram tensos.

Quanto tempo, Sasuke. Tudo bem? – perguntou seu antigo empresário. Sasuke ignorou a mão estendida de Rock Lee.

Como me encontrou?

E o "olá, Rock Lee, que bom revê-lo depois de tanto tempo"? – Como Sasuke não respondeu, ele continuou: – Vi no jornal a matéria sobre você e o leilão de solteiros. Tinha de ver pessoalmente se era mesmo você. O cabelo comprido... Esse é um bom visual em você.

Droga. Sasuke sabia do risco de ser descoberto ao participar do leilão, mas pensava que, depois da forma como deixara Nashville, ninguém se interessaria em procurar por ele.

O que quer, Rock Lee?

Você. Você foi embora antes que a gravadora ou os fãs se cansassem de você. Li sobre seu bar e sobre seus esforços para divulgá-lo. Sei de um modo melhor de atrair uma multidão. É só dizer e arrumo um contrato antes de começar o happy hour.

Não estou interessado. Prefiro perder o bar do que voltar para aquela vida.

Num piscar de olhos, Rock Lee desfez-se da cara de bom moço e assumiu a pose de empresário que levara Sasuke ao topo das paradas.

Olhe, Uchiha, você não pode pular fora quando ainda está no auge.

Notícia quentinha. Já pulei.

Sei que deve sentir falta das mulheres.

Estranhamente, não sentia. Deus sabia que tivera sua cota de cantadas no bar, mas nenhuma o tentou. Até Hinata. Mas sua fraqueza com ela era um sinal de que não estava curado de seu vício.

Não.

Sei que peguei pesado depois que seus pais morreram, mas estava tentando ajudá-lo a não pensar nisso. Agora você já teve tempo de superar. Volte. Vamos fazer música e dinheiro.

Não, obrigado. – Deu as costas, indo em direção a seu escritório.

Você deve a bastante gente, Sasuke.

As palavras o paralisaram. Virou-se lentamente.

Não devo a ninguém. Paguei minhas dívidas.

E sua banda? Eles contavam com você por mais dez anos.

Arrumei empregos para todos.

Mas não com um artista do seu nível. Só existe um Sasuke Uchiha.

Sim. E ele administra um bar. Boa viagem de volta, Rock Lee.

Estarei no Hilton por alguns dias. Pense em minha proposta. Ligue quando finalmente encontrar a luz. O celular é o mesmo, mas aqui está, caso tenha perdido. – Tirou um cartão de visita do bolso do paletó e ofereceu-o para Sasuke, que ignorou. Rock Lee deixou-o no bar e saiu.

Sasuke pegou o cartão e amassou, voltou para o escritório e jogou-se na cadeira. Atirou o cartão amassado na mesa, sobre as planilhas. Seu olhar focou-se na linha inferior e sentiu uma pontada no estômago. Sem dúvidas, precisava de dinheiro. O leilão melhorara os negócios, mas não o bastante. A não ser que um milagre acontecesse, Sasuke provavelmente não pagaria seu empréstimo em 45 dias.

Sentia falta de música. Não tinha dúvida. Mas poderia viver consigo mesmo se aceitasse a oferta de Rock? Aprendera da pior maneira que o dinheiro não vale a pena se você não consegue viver com as decisões que toma.

Mas, se voltasse a cantar, poderia oferecer a Hinata o que ela merece.

Ei. O pensamento o pegou desprevenido. Queria mais do que sexo e um caso breve com Hinata. Talvez. Nunca tivera uma amante tão compreensiva. Ela iluminara seu bar como ninguém. Gostava dela, de sua cautela, seu sarcasmo, sua generosidade e sua maldita curiosidade quase insaciável. Arrancara dele informações que ninguém sabia e de modo tão sutil que ele só percebia quando já tinha falado tudo.

Cada dia que passava com ela e as sobrinhas o fazia pensar como seria ter uma família. Com alguém como Hinata, que dava tanto quanto recebia.

Esfregou a mão na nuca. Não podia sustentar uma família com a atual renda do bar. Se voltasse a cantar, poderia, mas Hinata não iria querer nada com o tipo nojento que se tornaria. Não queria pensar por um segundo que não era forte o bastante para controlar o monstro egoísta dentro de si. Olhe como cedera rápido com Hinata.

Mas tinha de admitir, queria tentar. Por ela. Mas, se a decepcionasse, seria incapaz de viver consigo mesmo. Sairia perdendo de qualquer forma.

Bem, não merecia felicidade.

UM RUÍDO fez Hinata despertar de um sono profundo. Abriu os olhos e escutou atenta. Suas costas estavam quentes e um braço pesado envolvia sua cintura. Sasuke não a acordara naquela noite. Antes de decidir o que significava aquilo, outro barulho a fez sentar-se na cama. O som vinha do quarto das meninas.

Levantou-se da cama e vestiu o roupão.

O que houve? – perguntou Sasuke com a voz rouca.

Aconteceu alguma coisa com uma das meninas. – Ela queria perguntá-lo por que não fizera amor com ela quando fora para a cama, como tinham feito todas as noites, mas o choro no quarto ao lado ficou mais alto. Ela correu para o quarto das crianças. Sarah chorava no travesseiro.

Hinata sentou na cama, acariciou o cabelo de Sarah e sussurrou:

Pesadelo?

Papai. Quero meu pai.

Hinata sentiu Sasuke atrás de si antes de ouvi-lo.

Lembra do que a mamãe disse quando ligou? Eles estarão aqui de manhã. Mas Sarah estava inconsolável. Sasuke pegou a sobrinha nos braços. Sarada acordou.

Que aconteceu? Hinata beijou-lhe a testa.

Sarah teve um pesadelo. Está tudo bem. Volte a dormir.

Colo também. – Sarada ergueu as mãos. Hinata não resistiu. Carregou Sarada e sentou-se na outra ponta do sofá, onde Sasuke estava com Sarah.

Mamãe falou que o papai estava machucado e que ele quase foi para o céu. – Sarah engasgava entre soluços. – Ele está bem?

Sasuke aninhou-a em seu peito e beijou-lhe o cabelo.

Ele se machucou, mas os médicos já o curaram. Ele pode ficar um pouco devagar um tempo, e provavelmente vai precisar da sua ajuda, mas vai ficar bem. Sei que vai ficar feliz em ver as meninas dele.

Ele vai ter de voltar para aquele lugar ruim?

Hinata não sabia como responder. Elas eram novas demais para entender a importância do trabalho do pai.

Não por muito tempo. Talvez nunca mais, Sarah – respondeu Sasuke.

Não quero que ele volte. Nunca. E não quero que ele vá para o céu e me deixe aqui.

Os lábios de Sarada começaram a tremer conforme a angústia da irmã a agitava. Hinata temia que elas não se acalmassem nunca. Seu olhar parou na guitarra em um canto. Vira a guitarra no fundo do armário quando se mudara para a casa de Sasuke e agora o instrumento estava ali no canto. O que fizera Sasuke pegá-la? Ele disse que música não fazia mais parte de sua vida? Aquilo mudara?

Por que não canta para ela?

O quê?

Cante para ela. Pode ser que a acalme. Tenho ouvido seus CDs no carro e ela gosta.

Na pouca iluminação das luzes da rua entrando pela janela, ela pôde ver a tensão no rosto dele. Ele engoliu em seco e fez uma careta, como se sentisse dor. Finalmente, suspirou.

Você quer, Sarah? Ela assentiu.

Eu também – acrescentou Sarada.

Sasuke pôs Sarah no sofá e levantou. Pouco tempo depois, voltou com o instrumento e sentou-se no divã, hesitando.

Sarah encostou-se em Hinata. Sarada aninhou-se ainda mais em seu colo. O aroma doce de morango envolveu Hinata, que sentiu uma pontada de tristeza. Sua mãe perdera momentos como aquele. Acalmar pesadelos era o trabalho de Tatsu.

Quer que acenda a luz? – perguntou Hinata, abraçando Sarah.

Não. – A voz dele era rouca, natural. Dedilhou alguns acordes, parou e recomeçou. E então cantou, baixo e rouco, ganhando força conforme a música seguia. As meninas se acalmaram. Sasuke ergueu os olhos e fitou Hinata ao mudar para uma canção que ela nunca ouvira, uma sobre um homem que queria esquecer o passado e viver novamente. As músicas mais agitadas faziam Hinata bater os pés enquanto dirigia, mas as baladas geralmente a faziam chorar, como aquela fizera. Para um homem que não falava muito, Sasuke a extasiava com seu dom para compor. Como seria receber uma serenata do homem amado, ouvir seus sentimentos mais profundos em forma de canção? Jamais saberia.

Várias músicas depois, Sasuke encerrou e pôs a guitarra de lado. Só então Hinata despertou de seu encantamento e percebeu que as meninas haviam voltado a dormir.

Vamos colocá-las na cama. Sasuke se levantou.

Depois de acomodarem as meninas e voltarem para o quarto, Hinata encarou Sasuke sob a luz da lua.

Aquilo foi lindo. Não sei como desistiu.

Desisti porque não gostei da pessoa que me tornei.

Não entendo.

Quando nos conhecemos, você me perguntou se eu tinha maridos ciumentos atrás de mim. Eu disse "não mais". Mas, antes, tinha. Depois de um show, eu transava com qualquer mulher que meu empresário levasse até meu camarim. Não me lembro de seus nomes ou rostos. Eu as usava e descartava. Como se não tivessem valor.

Chocada, Hinata apenas o olhava. Então as histórias da internet eram verdadeiras.

Não me importava se eram solteiras ou casadas. Só queria relaxar, extravasar a energia do palco.

Alguns usavam drogas. Eu usava sexo. Usava pessoas.

O homem que viera a conhecer nas três últimas semanas não se parecia nada com o egoísta que ele descrevia. Mas havia mais que a verdade sórdida na confissão de Sasuke. Havia dor e aversão por si mesmo.

Meu comportamento envergonhou e desagradou minha família. Provavelmente destruí alguns casamentos. – Seu olhar ferido fixou-se no dela. Esperava que sua revelação a repelisse. – Agora você sabe por que tem de ficar longe de mim. Sou um babaca egoísta que não sabe como ter um relacionamento saudável com uma mulher. Não sou bom o bastante para você, Hinata, e se você tiver metade da inteligência que acho que tem, irá embora e esquecerá que me conheceu.

E ela soube na hora que não podia fazer aquilo. Não era só desejo. Estava se apaixonando por Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Olá, esta história é uma trilogia, porém cada livro é independente. Lembram das amigas de Hinata? Elas também compraram solteiros, Tenten comprou Neji, irmão de Hinata na história e Ino comprou Shino e os outros livros contam o desenrolar da histórias deles.**

 **Caso queiram, posso postar, irei linkar SasuHina como casal secundário nos dois.**

 **Obrigada!**


	9. Chapter 9

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! 9

POR QUE Hinata não o mandou para o inferno? Por que não fugiu revoltada do apartamento?

Não era isso o que ele esperava? O que queria? Sim, porque o quanto antes Hinata terminasse com ele, mais cedo poderia parar de esperar que isso acontecesse.

Mas, em vez de revolta nos belos olhos de Hinata, Sasuke encontrou compreensão. E em seu rosto iluminado, um emaranhado de emoções que não conseguiu decifrar. Hinata se aproximou e ergueu as mãos para tocar seu peito. Segurou o rosto dele nas mãos, puxando-o para baixo e salpicou suaves beijos em sua face e finalmente em sua boca.

O pulso dele disparou. O sangue escorreu de sua cabeça para se fixar, com um insistente pulsar, na altura do zíper da calça. Sasuke cobriu as mãos dela e recuou.

O que você está fazendo?

O olhar suave e sexy de Hinata encontrou com o dele e um sorriso terno tremeu em seus lábios.

Amando você.

O coração dele parou e, depois, começou a bater contra as costelas, como disparos de uma arma automática.

Eu? Ou o cara da guitarra?

Os polegares dela arranharam o queixo arrepiado de Sasuke.

O cara que acabou de cantar para colocar as sobrinhas para dormir. Aquele que me preenche com suas palavras e me derrete com seu toque. O homem que me ensinou a controlar a Harley dele e a minha vida. Você, Sasuke Uchiha.

Não compreendia metade do que ela dizia, mas não conseguia conjugar as palavras para pedir-lhe uma explicação. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta.

Péssima ideia.

Não consigo pensar em nada melhor. – E, de repente, a língua dela roçou seu lábio inferior, acendendo a chama do desejo em suas veias. Os dedos de Hinata se enroscaram no cabelo dele, e Sasuke lutou para se lembrar das razões para que isso não acontecesse. A música era parte disso. Não queria voltar para a estrada, mas acontece que só tinha duas opções. Voltar aos shows ou perder o bar.

Na primeira opção, magoaria Hinata ao voltar com os péssimos hábitos de antes. Gostaria de acreditar que não o faria, mas tinha dez anos de prova contrária. Mas, mesmo que pudesse controlar a besta egoísta que vivia agora adormecida dentro dele, ainda estaria fora de casa por cerca de nove meses do ano. Uma mulher bonita como Hinata não ficaria sentada, sozinha em casa, esperando por ele, que já havia visto os casamentos de membros de sua banda e equipe se desintegrarem exatamente por esse motivo. Esposas solitárias eram esposas infelizes.

Na segunda opção, causaria uma crise entre ela e a família dela. A mãe de Hinata já não gostara muito dele no leilão. Não aceitaria um músico ou um dono de bar fracassado – especialmente um que estivesse falido e que lhe devesse dinheiro – como genro.

Genro.

Estava pensando em casamento? Com Hinata?

Que diabos, sim. Mas como poderia fazer esse casamento funcionar? Não podia.

Os dentes de Hinata beliscaram seu queixo e a mão dela agarrou o volume intumescido sob o jeans, tornando a tarefa de pensar quase impossível. Depois. Depois tentaria descobrir como fazer esse relacionamento funcionar. Agora precisava dela, ansiava por ela, e não tinha nada a ver com a emoção reprimida nas músicas. Tudo era ela. Seu perfume. Seu gosto. O fato de ela aceitar tudo dele, inclusive seus defeitos. Ele uniu os braços ao seu redor, segurando-a o mais firmemente que podia e cobriu sua boca, derramando seus sentimentos através de um beijo, mostrando tudo o que não podia dizer. Ele acariciou sua coluna com as palmas das mãos, para cima e para baixo, saboreando vê-la tremer, e então agarrou seu traseiro e enterrou sua ereção no calor do ventre dela. Jamais sentira algo tão bom.

Pegou o vestido dela com as mãos, levantando um centímetro de cada vez até que a roupa estivesse fora do caminho e ele pudesse sentir a pele nua e suave de suas nádegas. Seu arfar o excitou. Mas ainda não era o suficiente. Queria ouvi-la gemer e gritar enquanto o orgasmo a sacudia. Os sons que ela fazia quando ele lhe dava prazer eram o bastante para deixá-lo louco.

Nua. Precisava dela nua. Agora. Ele arrancou seu vestido e espalmou seus seios, provocando os mamilos intumescidos e excitados. A cabeça de Hinata curvou-se para trás, expondo sua garganta aos lábios dele. Ele sugou e mordiscou sua pele perfumada e mergulhou no pulsar vibrante da base do pescoço dela. Mas ainda não era o suficiente. Ele devorou sua boca, engolindo seus gemidos enquanto a acariciava, até que ela se contorceu e desabou por sobre ele.

As unhas dela arranharam as costas dele, fazendo-o tremer-se todo, e então ela procurou, desajeitadamente, a abertura de seus jeans e arriou as calças e cuecas dele, até as coxas. Urgente e apressada, seus dedos suaves percorreram-lhe as nádegas, a cintura, os quadris, e, em seguida, fecharam-se em torno do membro dele, acariciando-o da base à ponta, quase fazendo ele estourar no êxtase. Sasuke curvou sua cabeça para trás ofegante e gemendo.

Hinata caiu de joelhos para ajudá-lo a tirar o jeans, e suas mãos perigosas fizeram a viagem contrária, cobrindo as pernas dele com leves toques até chegar ao alto das suas coxas. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e encontrou o olhar dele, enquanto o levava até sua boca.

Minha nossa. Ele não merecia isso. Não a merecia.

As mãos dele agarraram o cabelo dela e todos os músculos do seu corpo se retesaram enquanto lutava para segurar o orgasmo, mas o redemoinho sedoso da língua dela quase o derrubou. Fogo rugia através dele, que quase chegou ao ápice, porém mais do que sua própria satisfação, queria dar prazer a Hinata. Puxou-a e virou-a, até que ela caiu na cama, e se ajoelhou e a amou com a boca – algo que ele nunca havia feito com nenhuma das fãs. Ela era quente, úmida e doce, e exclusivamente Hinata.

Seus gemidos e súplicas soaram como música para os ouvidos quando ele a levou a um orgasmo atrás do outro. E então ficou sobre ela, abriu suas pernas e a penetrou longa e profundamente.

Céus!

Sem dúvida, poderia aprender a amar assim. Que inferno, já aprendera. Saiu e a penetrou. Novamente. Mais uma vez. Suas pernas macias rodearam os quadris dele e os calcanhares dela se enterraram em suas nádegas. Ela moveu-se por baixo dele, até ele pensar que ficaria louco. Abafou os gritos dela enquanto conduzia um ritmo que levaria ambos ao clímax. Seus pulmões queimavam. Seu coração disparou. Sua pele derreteu, fundindo-se com a dela.

As mãos sinuosas dela causavam estragos no autocontrole dele. Ela o tocava, arranhava, acariciava e apertava. E ele sabia que ia perder a batalha. Calma, calma. Ele curvou-se para saborear um mamilo perolado e inchado, e o gozo percorreu Hinata. Sasuke deu graças a Deus quando o grito dela encheu seus ouvidos e, em seguida, se soltou. Uma série de explosões começou na base de sua coluna e subiu detonando tudo.

Desabou. Mole. Totalmente acabado. Totalmente apaixonado. Que inferno!

– ESTOU APAIXONADO por ela. – As palavras saíram do peito de Sasuke como um vulcão acumulando tanta pressão que não tinha escolha senão estourar.

Sakura piscou e virou-se para o marido, que estava deitado numa espreguiçadeira no quintal. As meninas dançavam na grama ao redor dele, despejando beijos e perguntas. Sasuke achava que seu cunhado, apesar de estar muito pálido, estava com boa aparência. Seus ossos quebrados se solidificariam e as contusões desapareceriam. Se poderia ou não voltar à ativa, ainda era indeterminado.

– Kakashi, Sasuke e eu vamos entrar para pegar bebidas. – Apontou para Sasuke. – Você. Para a cozinha.

Agora.

Sasuke a seguiu, já lamentando o desabafo, mas as palavras estavam se acumulando dentro dele desde a noite passada. Não dissera nada a Hinata, porque primeiro precisava de um tempo para digerir e planejar o que fazer em seguida. A melhor coisa a fazer seria deixá-la ir embora. Ele não era um prêmio e, certamente, ela merecia coisa melhor. Mas quem disse que conseguiria?

Sakura entregou-lhe uma cerveja.

Beba.

Sasuke devolveu a garrafa.

São 10h30. É muito cedo para beber.

Quero soltar sua língua. – Mas colocou a cerveja de volta na geladeira. – Comece a falar ou vou derramar cerveja direto na sua garganta.

Estou apaixonado por Hinata Hyuuga. Ela é herdeira de um banqueiro, pelo amor de Deus. Boa demais para alguém que não passou do ensino médio como eu. E estou pensando em voltar a fazer shows.

A preocupação encobriu o rosto de Sakura.

Certo. Uma coisa de cada vez. Você quer voltar a fazer turnês?

Não.

Então não volte.

Acho que quero casar com Hinata.

Estou tentando seguir sua linha de pensamento, Sasuke, mas você não está tornando isso nada fácil. O que te impede de se casar com Hinata? Aliás, as meninas a adoram.

Ele andou por todos os cantos da pequena cozinha.

Preciso de dinheiro. O bar não está rendendo nada, Sak. Pode ser que com o tempo comece a render, mas não tenho tempo. As dívidas estão se acumulando.

Sakura deu um tapa no braço dele.

Você tem dinheiro, idiota.

Se tivesse, não estaríamos tendo esta conversa. E se eu pedir Hinata em casamento justo quando estou a ponto de dar um calote no empréstimo do banco da família dela, todos vão pensar que estou fazendo isso por causa do dinheiro.

Você tem a sua parte na propriedade de nossos pais.

Não é minha. Quando fui embora da fazenda, perdi meus direitos.

Droga, Sasuke, você mandou dinheiro para casa por 10 anos, dinheiro que o pai usou para manter a fazenda. Tentei discutir isso com você depois do enterro, mas você se desligou e o advogado diz que suas cartas voltaram ainda fechadas. Na verdade... – Ela parou. – Espere aqui.

Sakura saiu da cozinha e voltou em minutos para entregar-lhe uma pasta.

Aqui estão todas as informações de nosso contador. Veja se é o suficiente para você sobreviver até que o Renegado saia do vermelho.

Ele abriu a pasta e a surpresa lhe tirou o ar dos pulmões. Não era uma fortuna, mas era mais do que suficiente para pagar o empréstimo. Mas esse dinheiro não era dele.

Eu disse para você guardar esse dinheiro para você e as meninas em caso de algo ruim acontecer com o Kakashi. Guarde.

Sasuke tentou lhe devolver a pasta, mas Sakura colocou as mãos atrás das costas.

Não é meu. É seu. Kakashi tem seguro de vida, seguro-saúde. Não deixe seu orgulho estragar o seu futuro.

Sakura, não mereço isso. Fui um babaca.

Eu sei. Eu estava lá. Mas mamãe e papai te amavam, Sasuke. Sempre te amaram, e entendiam a sua necessidade de cantar. Eram tão orgulhosos de você. Todos nós éramos. Não gostávamos de seu estilo de vida... – Deu de ombros. – Mas era porque tínhamos medo que você se matasse.

Não se pode dizer que não tentei.

Sasuke, você nunca teve medo de lutar por aquilo que queria. Então, por que não está lutando agora? Boa pergunta.

O orgulho sempre foi seu maior problema, irmão. Portanto... Engula-o, fique com o dinheiro e vá pegar a garota.

Ela merece coisa melhor, Sak.

Isso é que é estar apaixonado, é tentar ser a pessoa que quem você ama merece. – Ela enganchou os braços ao redor da cintura dele e o abraçou. – E pare de se punir pelo passado, negando a música que você tanto ama. Deve haver um modo de você ter a música de volta em sua vida sem ter de cair na estrada. – Ela ergueu a mão e puxou o cabelo dele. – E pare de esconder do mundo esse rosto lindo embaixo dessa cabeleira. Deixe-me fazer um corte de verdade. Há anos que eu estou morrendo de vontade de fazer mais do que aparar as pontas dele.

Escondendo. Sim. Era o que estava fazendo. E Hinata o havia arrastado para fora da caverna, de volta para a luz.

A pergunta era se tinha coragem para abrir seu coração.

SE OS cursos de etiqueta da Emily Post cobriam orientações sobre o fim de um "quase noivado", então nenhuma das aulas que Hinata tinha frequentado, durante anos, as haviam incluído.

No que lhe dizia respeito, não importava o que Hinata escolhesse, o almoço seria difícil de engolir. Colocou uns toques adicionais no frango ao molho de limão e aspargos assados que havia comprado no restaurante favorito de Kõ e depois aumentou a iluminação de sua sala de jantar. Intimidade não era o objetivo deste encontro particular.

Amava Sasuke Uchiha. Naquele momento intenso de descoberta da noite anterior, os erros do passado de Hinata tornaram-se claros. Nunca experimentara uma chance no amor, porque tinha medo de deixar as emoções superarem a razão. Mas trilhar somente o caminho mais seguro não a fizera mais forte ou mais esperta do que suas amigas e colegas que haviam colecionado corações partidos ao longo dos anos. O caminho mais seguro a tornara emocionalmente covarde.

Não tinha dúvidas de que sua decisão teria repercussões – repercussões difíceis. Em primeiro lugar e o mais importante: decepcionaria sua mãe – o que nunca fora uma experiência agradável, mas Hinata não era mais uma criança que temia ser enviada para um colégio interno. Podia até mesmo perder seu emprego no Hyuuga, mas, apesar de gostar muito de trabalhar lá, preferia perder o emprego a perder Sasuke.

E, sim, dizer adeus a Kõ poderia comprometer a fusão de que o Hyuuga precisava para permanecer competitivo no mercado bancário, porque o sr. Hyuuga era do tipo que guardava rancor. Mas não estamos na Idade Média. As empresas podem se unir sem que as famílias façam o mesmo.

A partir de hoje, faria novos planos para o futuro – um futuro que esperava compartilhar com Sasuke. Ele não havia dito que a amava, mas nenhum homem poderia ser tão terno, tão dedicado ao prazer dela ou tão preocupado em não magoá-la como ele era, a não ser que tivesse profundos sentimentos por ela. Se ele não se importasse, teria usado e descartado-a como já fizera com todas as fãs no passado. Em vez disso, o rebelde indeciso tentara dissuadi-la com palavras, enquanto os olhos dele imploravam por compreensão.

Hoje à noite, contaria que amava Sasuke. E amanhã... Sua boca secou e seu pulso se agitou. Amanhã lidaria com as consequências de sua decisão.

A campainha tocou e o estômago de Hinata afundou. O convidado dela chegara. Puxando o ar dolorosamente em seu peito apertado, rezou por coragem para assumir esse enorme risco. Com seu futuro. Com seu coração.

Abriu a porta.

Oi, Kõ. Obrigada por conseguir vir para o almoço.

Ele revelou um sorriso ensaiado e puxou um buquê de rosas vermelhas de trás das costas.

Como sempre, estou feliz em me adaptar a você, Hinata.

Obrigada. Por favor, entre. Vou colocá-las na água. Gostaria de tomar uma bebida antes do almoço?

Não, obrigado. Tenho uma reunião depois. Você também tem de voltar a trabalhar, não?

Sim. Sente-se na sala de jantar. Vou trazer o almoço.

Cinco minutos depois, ela havia colocado a refeição na mesa e as flores em um vaso Waterford.

Você e Donna estão gostando dos jantares de sábado?

Sim, estamos. E você está gostando das aulas de direção?

Sim. Mais do que as lições, adorei tomar conta das sobrinhas de Sasuke. Passar um tempo com as meninas fez-me mais ansiosa para ter meus próprios filhos. Não pensava muito nisso. Era uma possibilidade para um futuro muito distante.

Não tão distante. Você já tem 30 anos. E eu, 40. Precisamos começar. Vamos ter lindos filhos juntos, Hinata.

Hinata engoliu em seco e respirou fundo.

Gostei muito do tempo que passamos juntos e agradeço a sua paciência enquanto esperava que eu chegasse a uma decisão sobre nós, mas sinto muito, Kõ. Não posso me casar com você.

Claro que você pode. Somos perfeitos um para o outro.

Eu não te amo.

Eu também não, mas acho que nossos sentimentos vão mudar com o tempo.

Kõ, eu amo outra pessoa.

O solteirão?

Sim. Sasuke Uchiha.

Será tão difícil sua mãe o aceitar no seio da sua família quanto minha família acolher a Donna. Hinata ficou boquiaberta.

Donna? Você a ama?

Estou apaixonado pela Donna desde o primeiro dia em que ela pôs os pés em meu escritório, mas nunca partilhei meus sentimentos até que o leilão obrigou-me a assumi-los. Não sei se te abençoo ou te amaldiçoo por isso. Mas é fato que as Donnas e os Sasukees deste mundo jamais serão aceitos em nosso círculo social.

É um risco que estou disposta a correr.

Então está sendo tola. Veja o que está prestes a perder. Meu pai me deserdará se eu me casar com Donna. É provável que sua mãe faça o mesmo se você se casar com o dono do bar.

Eu sei. Kõ, passei a minha vida inteira tentando não decepcionar minha mãe, mas, ao trilhar este caminho, também me isolei do mundo real. Estive assistindo a minha vida dos bastidores, em vez de ser a protagonista. Não quero mais isso.

Então combinamos assim. Vamos nos casar. Nossas famílias e negócios serão beneficiados. Eu fecho os olhos para algum interesse especial que você possa ter se você fizer o mesmo. Naturalmente, vamos precisar oferecer um neto ou dois logo, para fazer nossos pais felizes, mas, além disso, pode viver a sua vida da maneira que quiser, desde que seja discreta.

Hinata olhava para Kõ, estupefata. Ele não poderia estar sugerindo o que ela achava que ele estava. Poderia?

Kõ enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou uma pequena caixa quadrada, azul. Uma caixa de anel de noivado.

Alguém bateu à porta da frente, mas os músculos de Hinata não quiseram obedecer a ordem de se levantar e atender. Ele estava doido? Uma proposta de casamento seguida de uma declaração de suas intenções de cometer adultério, concedendo a ela a permissão da mesma liberdade. Esta era uma faceta de Kõ que Hinata nunca tinha visto antes.

Kõ abriu a caixa, revelando o maior e mais espalhafatoso diamante que Hinata já vira, quase ao mesmo tempo em que uma chave rangeu na fechadura e a porta da frente se abriu. Sasuke entrou. O olhar dele buscou e rapidamente encontrou o de Hinata, e então visualizou num relance, a refeição, as flores e a imensa pedra na mão estendida de Kõ.

A mandíbula de Sasuke se contraiu e seus olhos ficaram duros e frios. Horrorizada, Hinata levantou-se rapidamente.

Sasuke, não é o que está pensando.

E então ela viu o que ele havia feito.

Seu cabelo. Você cortou o cabelo.

Ela deu um passo em direção a ele, mas Kõ se levantou, bloqueou seu caminho e enfrentou Sasuke.

Sou Kõ Hyuuga, noivo de Hinata. E você é o solteirão dela, correto?

Você não é meu noivo, Kõ – corrigiu Hinata.

Isso somente porque fomos interrompidos antes que eu colocasse meu anel em seu dedo. – Segurou o anel numa altura onde Sasuke não poderia deixar de vê-lo. – Estivemos noivos, extraoficialmente, por meses. Sua mãe já reservou a igreja e o bufê e marcou a data. Em 21 de outubro, você será minha esposa.

Não quero casar com você, Kõ. Desculpe-me, mas não quero e não vou. – Abriu caminho e se aproximou de Sasuke. – Eu não ia aceitar a proposta dele.

Há quanto tempo estava saindo com ele?

Seis meses, mas...

E estava noiva dele enquanto dormia comigo?

Hinata nunca acreditou em mentiras, mas tinha de admitir que a verdade não parecia nada boa no momento.

Não exatamente, nós...

Então, o que eu era? Uma passagem pela vida selvagem, como a repórter disse?

Sim. – Não! Como ela poderia explicar? – Sasuke, começou assim, mas então me apaixonei por você.

ELE QUERIA ouvir essas palavras, mas não conseguia acreditar nelas agora.

Deveria ter confiado em seus instintos. O que tinham vivido era bom demais para ser verdade. Nunca fora fiel a nenhuma mulher antes de Hinata. Por que esperara fidelidade da parte dela? Que diabos o fazia pensar que merecia isso?

Tinha de sair dali. Atirou a chave da casa de Hinata na mesa da entrada, girou nos calcanhares e saiu pela porta.

Sasuke, espere. – Hinata o seguiu até a calçada da rua e colocou-se entre ele e a caminhonete na garagem. – Por favor, deixe-me explicar.

Se ele é seu noivo, então já disse o suficiente.

Não, não é. Não oficialmente.

Não oficialmente. O que diabos isso significa? Esqueça. Não queria saber.

Meus pais querem que me case com Kõ para fortalecer uma fusão entre o banco da família dele e o Hyuuga. Concordei em ver se Kõ e eu combinávamos. E isso é tudo. Nunca concordei em casar com ele. E o convidei aqui hoje para contar que não podia me casar com ele. Não tinha ideia de que ele traria um anel.

Hinata, você foge de seus pais, em vez de falar o que realmente pensa. Estava esperando que ele recusaria aceitar meus restos e salvar você de ter de encontrar a coragem necessária para dizer não para a sua mãe?

Não. Não foi assim. Mas você está certo. Nunca tive a coragem de desafiar meus pais antes. Não até comprar seu pacote no leilão. Não sou boa em desafios e odeio confrontos, a menos que tenha bons argumentos. Mas não amo Kõ e não vou me casar com ele, não importa quanto minha mãe deseje. Amo você, Sasuke, e vou fazer qualquer coisa para ficar com você.

Ela era uma atriz e tanto. A dor nos olhos dela e a sinceridade em sua voz pareciam reais.

Você me usou para uma emoção barata. Não é melhor do que qualquer fã.

Sasuke, eu te amo. Você tem de acreditar em mim.

Esse é o problema, Hinata. Não consigo acreditar em nada mais que você diga.

Segurou os pulsos dela, afastou-a e subiu em sua caminhonete. Disparou um último olhar para ela enquanto colocava o veículo em movimento e desejou que não o tivesse feito.

Droga, essas lágrimas parecem de verdade.

A vida na estrada, longe de Wilmington, parecia uma melhor escolha, a cada minuto.


	10. Chapter 10

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! 10

POR QUE pediu esta reunião, Hinata? – Hikari Hyuuga olhou para o relógio em cima da lareira da sala de estar dos Hyuuga como se tivesse algum compromisso.

Não vou me casar com Kõ. Almocei com ele na segunda-feira e disse que o noivado estava acabado.

Você está louca? Percebe o que isso pode fazer com a fusão dos bancos Hyuuga's?

Os bancos podem se juntar sem um casamento. Não sou um título de ações ou um ativo a ser negociado durante a transação. Sou filha de vocês. E estou apaixonada por outra pessoa.

O motociclista?

Sasuke Uchiha, o solteirão que eu comprei no seu leilão.

Ele é totalmente inadequado.

Para você, talvez, mas não para mim.

Neji, faça sua irmã ter algum juízo.

Não posso fazer isso, mãe. Se Hinata está apaixonada, então precisa seguir seu coração. Você tentou me tornar parte desse negócio e fui estúpido o bastante para me deixar levar. A melhor coisa que já me aconteceu foi a Hanabi ter desistido de mim.

Hiashi! – Sua mãe esbravejou para o pai de Hinata.

Concordo com Neji. Hinata precisa seguir o coração. O banco é forte o suficiente para sobreviver com ou sem a fusão se Hyuuga for um cabeça-dura. Quando vou conhecer esse rapaz, Hinata?

O nome dele é Sasuke. E você não vai conseguir encontrá-lo, a menos que eu possa fazê-lo entender essa situação complicada. Ele descobriu sobre o Kõ e está furioso. Não atende meus telefonemas. Mas eu o amo, então ainda não vou desistir.

Ela telefonara e deixara mensagens por dois dias, mas Sasuke não retornara suas ligações. Hoje a secretária eletrônica dele não atendera, então Hinata dirigira até o Renegado na hora do almoço para falar com ele, mas era seu dia de folga e Naruto, o barman, dissera que Sasuke estava viajando.

Tinha de encontrá-lo e fazê-lo entender. Especialmente agora. Sua menstruação estava atrasada. Hinata não conseguia se lembrar de uma única vez em sua vida em que seu corpo não havia funcionado como um relógio pontual.

Estaria grávida? Seu pulso disparou e o pânico ameaçou sufocá-la. Tinham usado camisinha todas as vezes, exceto na noite em que os gritos de Sarah os acordaram. Sabia, desde as aulas de educação sexual do primeiro grau, que uma vez era o suficiente. Será que queria estar grávida? A ideia de ter um filho de Sasuke a animava e preocupava. Queria um homem que a amasse, e não um homem que se casara por causa de um equivocado senso de dever. Não forçaria Sasuke a ficar com ela por causa de um bebê.

Ainda tinha de lidar com as consequências dessa conversa. A expressão aflita de sua mãe não trazia nada de bom. Se a mãe não pudesse perdoá-la, Hinata poderia se ver sozinha, grávida e desempregada. Certamente tinha suas economias, o restante de seu fundo como herdeira e alguns investimentos para contar, mas estes não iriam durar indefinidamente. Teria de arranjar outro emprego, e queria mais para seu filho do que ser uma mãe solteira que tinha de trabalhar sessenta horas por semana. Sasuke mostrara a ela o que lhe faltara quando criança e nenhuma carreira iria tornar o filho dela uma segunda opção.

Não havia necessidade de criar pânico antes que ela tivesse certeza. O resultado do primeiro teste de gravidez tinha sido negativo, mas as instruções alertavam para a possibilidade de um falso negativo se o teste fosse feito cedo demais e havia a sugestão de se esperar alguns dias para fazer um segundo teste. Tinha uma segunda caixa esperando em seu banheiro. Nunca fora uma pessoa impaciente, mas a espera até o fim de semana a estava matando.

Isso é tudo o que eu tinha a dizer, mas queria que vocês soubessem de tudo antes de ir para a reunião com os Hyuuga amanhã. Espero que entendam.

Hinata, você nunca foi do tipo de tomar decisões ilógicas e impulsivas. Para o bem do banco, você vai repensar esse assunto.

Mãe, o Kõ também está apaixonado por outra pessoa. Não vou arruinar quatro vidas por causa de um banco. Se você não pode aceitar isso, então vou ter de apresentar minha demissão.

VISITA PARA você – disse Naruto, da porta do escritório, na terça-feira.

Naruto lhe contara sobre a visita anterior de Hinata.

Hoje é meu dia de folga. Não estou aqui.

Não é a Hinata.

E não seria Rock Lee. Sasuke havia recusado formalmente a oferta de seu antigo empresário e o tinha levado ao aeroporto. Sakura e as meninas precisavam de Sasuke, agora mais do que nunca, enquanto Kakashi estava se recuperando. Não poderia voltar para a estrada e não poderia passar o resto da sua vida correndo e se escondendo. Um dia, ele teria de sair de seu escritório.

Naruto esperava à porta.

Tudo bem. Estou indo.

Ele se levantou e seguiu Naruto. Uma loira atraente esperava nos fundos do bar. Não a conhecia. Pelo menos achava que não. E se as mulheres de seu passado tinham visto os artigos de Kurenai, assim como Rock Lee, e começassem a procurá-lo? Pediria desculpas pelo resto da vida.

Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

Sasuke?

Sim. Eu te conheço?

Não, nós nunca nos conhecemos. Só um momento. – Abriu o celular e apertou um botão, mas não atendeu a ligação. – Mas vi você no leilão de solteiros. Bonito corte de cabelo.

A porta da frente se abriu. Ele olhou e Hinata entrou parecendo uma brisa num céu de verão, em um vestido da cor dos olhos dela. Não estava feliz em vê-la. Ela mentira para ele e o traíra.

Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sasuke. Espero vê-lo mais no futuro, mas estou caindo fora. – A loira desceu do banco do bar e dirigiu-se para a saída. – Ele é todo seu. Ligue para mim – disse para ele enquanto passava por Hinata.

O que você quer?

Precisamos conversar.

Não temos mais nada a dizer.

Sasuke. Estou atrasada.

Ele levou cinco segundos para entender.

Venha. – Levou-a para o escritório. – Sente. Quanto tempo de atraso?

Apenas alguns dias.

Já fez um teste?

Sim. Deu negativo. Mas Sasuke, eu nunca fiquei atrasada. Nunca. Vou fazer outro teste neste fim de semana, mas achei que você deveria saber.

Então, se você não conseguiu escapar do indesejado casamento até agora, achou que um filho o faria?

Não engravidei de propósito.

Não se apresse. Você pode não estar grávida. Por que não tem coragem de simplesmente dizer não para esse casamento?

Toda a minha vida eu... Achei que meus pais só me amavam quando eu era perfeita. A aluna nota 10, a amazona campeã, a debutante mais graciosa. Sempre que saía da linha, minha mãe ameaçava me mandar para uma escola fora do estado. E eu sabia que ela faria isso. Quando completei 16 anos, várias das minhas colegas de escola haviam sido enviadas para um colégio interno.

Não tenho nada a ver com isso.

Tem. Quando comprei você no leilão, estava me rebelando. Minha mãe montou esse esquema para eu me casar com o Kõ para fortalecer a fusão Hyuuga. Senti-me como uma mercadoria em vez de uma filha. Pior, todos os fatos, toda a lógica, apontavam para o casamento ser a escolha mais sensata. Sempre confiei nos fatos mais do que nas emoções e os deles diziam para concordar com tudo. Mas eu não queria. Pela primeira vez na vida, queria experimentar a paixão de que as outras mulheres falavam, embora duvidasse seriamente que eu pudesse, já que nunca... – As bochechas dela ficaram coradas. – Percebi que, se não pudesse encontrar o que estava procurando com um homem tão descaradamente sexy como você, então eu era uma causa perdida, e podia me casar com o Kõ, porque não tinha nada a perder.

Você me comprou porque queria transar com alguém? O que a fez pensar que eu seria tão fácil?

Você estava certo quando me acusou de pesquisar o seu passado. Com tudo o que li, você soava como um cara que, depois de transar, iria seguir em frente sem pensar duas vezes. Mas aí você não era o selvagem que eu pensava. Não estava interessado em me corromper e era um fofo com Sarah e Sarada. Mas, estranhamente, isso me fez querer ser corrompida mais do que nunca. Estava fisicamente atraída por você, de uma forma que nunca estivera por nenhum outro homem, Sasuke. E gostei de você. Nunca persegui nenhum homem na minha vida, e o persegui. Comprei roupas que dariam um ataque cardíaco no meu pai, e agi como... Uma prostituta.

Isso não é desculpa para o que você fez.

Não, não é. Comprei-o com a intenção de usá-lo e largá-lo no fim do mês. E isso é imperdoável. Mas, se alguém pode entender o quanto lamento tudo isso, esse alguém é você. Sasuke, minha vida era chata e vazia até conhecer você. Não quero desistir do que temos. E mesmo que os fatos digam que uma chata, seguidora de regras não é a mulher certa para você, meu coração diz que posso vir a ser se me der uma chance. Amo você, Sasuke.

Isso não muda os fatos. Farei minha parte com essa criança, se ela existir mesmo. Mas será só isso.

Mas...

Nada de mas... Já acabamos a conversa. E se estiver grávida, então vou querer um teste de paternidade o mais rapidamente possível. Não vou pagar pensão para o filho de outro cara.

Nunca dormi com Kõ.

Diga isso para alguém que se importe. – O problema era que esse alguém era ele. Mas ia superar. – Você sabe onde fica a saída.

Assim que a porta do escritório se fechou atrás dela, ele girou em sua cadeira e pegou a guitarra.

O QUE é isto?

Um teste de gravidez.

Isso eu sei. Por que está fazendo esse teste?

A mãe dela não a demitira por terminar com Kõ, mas esta poderia ser a gota d'água.

Mãe, você veio me dar uma carona para o trabalho enquanto meu carro está na oficina, não para fuçar meu lixo ou me fazer um interrogatório.

Não fucei seu lixo. Isto estava na cesta de lixo do banheiro. Logo em cima. Está esperando um filho daquele homem?

Sasuke. O nome dele é Sasuke. E ainda não tenho certeza.

E o que fará se realmente estiver?

Não sei. Sasuke e eu vamos pensar nisso juntos.

Conheço um médico bem discreto...

Não vou abortar!

Prefere desonrar sua família tendo um filho fora do casamento?

Mulheres solteiras têm filhos o tempo todo nos dias de hoje, mãe. Não é nada demais.

Não terei um neto bastardo.

Mãe, você não terá escolha. Esta decisão é somente minha.

Uma decisão da qual se arrependerá. – Hikari saiu da casa, cheia de raiva, seguida por Hinata. O caminho para o trabalho transcorreu num gélido silêncio. Odiava esse tipo de tensão entre elas, mas nada disso teria acontecido se a mãe fosse uma pessoa aberta ou se Hinata tivesse declarado sua independência, anos atrás.

Mãe, acredite ou não, não fui naquele leilão com a intenção de te ferir. E gostaria de ter seu apoio em qualquer escolha sobre meu futuro.

Você não tem ideia de onde está se metendo, e está enganando a si mesma se acha que a ilegitimidade não terá repercussões negativas para você ou para a criança.

Duas horas depois, Hinata se sentou em sua mesa no escritório com a terceira xícara de café descafeinado, que não tinha o mesmo efeito da bebida com cafeína. Finalmente, conseguira entender a planilha à sua frente quando Neji entrou, parecendo furioso.

Diga-me que ela está errada.

Quem está errado e sobre o quê?

A mãe disse que o desgraçado te engravidou.

Você poderia fechar a porta, por favor?

Ele o fez e, em seguida, voltou para a mesa dela com raiva. O que estava acontecendo com Neji? Seu irmão geralmente era frio e calmo, não importavam as circunstâncias.

Ainda não sei se estou grávida.

Ele vai se casar com você?

Ele diz que não.

Filho da mãe. Vou matá-lo.

Neji, há coisas que você não entend...

Mas ele virou-se e saiu sem esperar pela explicação de Hinata. Isso não era nada bom. Hinata abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha, pegou a bolsa e saiu correndo do escritório. Não havia tempo para o elevador. Desceu correndo dois lances de escada e chegou ao saguão antes de se lembrar de que estava sem carro. Preocupada e em pânico, Hinata correu de volta ao seu escritório.

Heather, pode me emprestar seu carro? – gritou para a assistente. Heather ficou confusa, já que este era um pedido que Hinata jamais tinha feito antes. – Meu irmão vai matar meu... – Seu o quê? O que era Sasuke exatamente? – Meu amado, se eu não conseguir detê-lo – explicou Hinata.

Heather achou suas chaves e as jogou por sobre a mesa.

Boa sorte. Honda azul. Terceira fila.

Hinata correu pela cidade, pegando todas as luzes verdes e dirigindo bem acima dos limites de velocidade pela primeira vez em sua vida. O SUV de Neji era o único carro estacionado em frente ao Renegado. Hinata estacionou, saltou do carro e correu para dentro do bar. Ouviu um baque e um gemido vindo da direção do escritório de Sasuke e correu.

Derrapou até parar no fim do corredor a tempo de ver Sasuke interceptar o punho direito de Neji.

Parem com isso! – gritou ela.

Seu grito distraiu Sasuke por uma fração de segundo. O olhar dele se encontrou com o dela. Neji acertou-lhe um soco que chegou a torcer-lhe a cabeça. Sasuke cambaleou alguns passos e, em seguida, se endireitou. O sangue escorria de seu lábio inferior ferido.

Neji, pare. – Hinata saltou, colocando-se entre Sasuke e seu irmão. – Disse para parar.

Apesar de querer ver como estava Sasuke e avaliar seus ferimentos, não tinha coragem de afastar os olhos de Neji no caso de ele tentar golpear novamente. Será que seu irmão tinha ficado louco?

Vou arrebentar você, seu filho...

Então vai me arrebentar também, Neji. Eu o amo. E não vou ficar parada enquanto você ou mamãe ou qualquer outra pessoa tenta prejudicar Sasuke por algo que é minha culpa. Sim, minha culpa – acrescentou ela quando os olhos de Neji se estreitaram. – Ouça a história toda antes de surtar novamente.

Ela catou um lenço de papel na bolsa e pressionou o fio de sangue em Sasuke. Ele afastou a cabeça, mas aceitou o lenço. Não confiava nela nem para tocá-lo. Aquilo doeu.

Sinto muito. A culpa é minha.

Por que diabos diz isso? Este desgraçado usou você! – bufou Neji.

Não Neji, eu o usei. Comprei Sasuke e o seduzi.

Como se eu fosse acreditar nisso.

Bem, devia, já que é a verdade. E você deve desculpas a Sasuke.

Imagine. Se ele é inocente, então por que não se defendeu?

Porque meu pai sempre dizia que, se você comete um crime, então é melhor ser homem o suficiente para aceitar o castigo. Dormi com sua irmã e, se ela está grávida, posso vir a ser o pai do filho dela. E não vou me casar com ela. Mereço a sua raiva. Pode vir.

Está louco?

Não mais.

Sinto muito, Sasuke. Realmente sinto muito que eu tenha te machucado. Nunca foi minha intenção.

Volte ao trabalho, Neji – disse ela sem se virar.

Não sem você.

Vá. Irei logo em seguida. Depois de uma pausa, Neji saiu.

Sinto muito. Não sei o que está acontecendo com Neji. Normalmente ele é equilibrado. Vou avisá- lo assim que souber... Assim que souber se estou grávida ou não.

Não vou me colocar entre você e sua família, Hinata. Não importa o que venha a acontecer. Vou fechar o Renegado e voltar para a estrada.

Vai voltar a fazer turnês?

Meu antigo empresário me fez uma boa oferta esta semana.

A sensação de perda brotou dentro dela. Se ele fosse embora, ela nunca teria a chance de fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

Deve fazer o que te faz feliz, Sasuke. E se é preciso vender o Renegado... Tenho alguns contatos através do banco. Vou tentar ajudá-lo a encontrar um comprador.

As lágrimas começaram a brotar por trás de seus olhos e um soluço bloqueou sua garganta. Ela engoliu em seco para evitar, mas não conseguiu.

Mas você me ensinou que fugir não resolve nada. Se puder encontrar espaço em seu coração para me perdoar, para me dar uma chance de provar meu amor, então vou segui-lo a qualquer lugar. Largo meu emprego, se é que ainda tenho um, e vivo em um ônibus de turnê ou onde mais você desejar. Não me importo com o que minha família pensa. Quero que você seja feliz mesmo que não seja comigo.

E então saiu rápida e silenciosamente, com a máxima dignidade possível, considerando que seu mundo tinha acabado de entrar em colapso.

NINGUÉM PODERIA atuar tão bem. Nem uma vencedora do Oscar poderia fingir a dor que Sasuke enxergara nos olhos e ouvira na voz de Hinata. Ela queria que ele fosse feliz enquanto ela claramente não estava.

Deixaria a família por ele, mesmo que sempre houvesse tentado agradá-los.

Será que Hinata estava dizendo a verdade? Sobre a infância dela, a mãe dela, e tudo o mais? E se era verdade, o que fazer agora? Ele flexionou os dedos e a pele tensa de sua mão direita esticou, fazendo-o estremecer. A dor não vinha dos socos que evitara, mas das bolhas nas pontas dos seus dedos. A música jorrara dele desde que pegara Hinata com aquele almofadinha idiota. Mal conseguia comer ou dormir com as letras e melodias brotando de sua cabeça.

Escrever canções era o que mais gostava, e, considerando os últimos quatro dias, não perdera o dom de compor e vender tantos discos. Por Deus, as músicas que escrevera desde que perdera Hinata eram dez vezes melhores do que qualquer coisa que já fizera, porque sua alma estava entranhada naquelas partituras.

Talvez Sakura estivesse certa. Talvez pudesse ter a música de volta sem ter de cair na estrada. Também poderia ter Hinata?

Ela dizia que o amava. Será?

Poderia uma patricinha sofisticada ser feliz com um zé-ninguém? O que ele podia oferecer a uma mulher que tinha tudo?

VOCÊ TEM visita – disse Naruto da porta do escritório numa tarde de sábado.

De novo não.

Não estou aqui.

Não é a Hinata.

Sei. Foi o que você disse da última vez.

É uma senhora mais velha. Venha logo, cara, ela está assustando os clientes.

Sasuke levantou-se da mesa e seguiu Naruto. Ouviu a voz do gerente dizer "Ele já está vindo!", quase ao mesmo tempo em que reconheceu a visitante. A megera. A mãe de Hinata.

Senhora Hyuuga.

Senhor Uchiha. Poderia falar com você em particular?

Meu escritório é por aqui – guiou ele. – Sente-se.

As cadeiras de couro, mesa e estantes caras eram relíquias de seus dias de glória em Nashville, e ele sabia que a sra. Hyuuga tinha avaliado cada item segundos depois de cruzar o portal.

Ela sentou-se na cadeira em frente a ele.

Pago o que quiser para parar de ver minha filha.

Já parei de ver Hinata, e pago minhas próprias contas.

Tomei a liberdade de verificar suas contas. Não vejo as reservas que você vai precisar para fazer o pagamento no prazo.

Isso é porque minhas "reservas" não estão em seu banco. Na verdade, vou fechar todas as minhas contas com o Hyuuga, a começar pelo empréstimo. – Abriu a gaveta da mesa e retirou um cheque administrativo que fizera naquela manhã com o montante devido em sua conta. Graças à herança de seus pais, poderia pagar as dívidas. Também criara um fundo de recursos universitários para Sarah e Sarada. Deslizou o cheque na mesa. – Você me poupou uma viagem.

Ela não pegou o cheque.

Cancelarei a dívida se me prometer que não entrará em contato com Hinata novamente.

E se ela estiver grávida de um filho meu?

Isso não precisa lhe dizer respeito. Nós lidaremos com isso.

Ele respirou fundo. Como assim, elas lidariam com isso se Hinata estivesse grávida dele? Será que a megera pressionaria Hinata a tomar uma decisão da qual todos se arrependeriam depois? O fato da sra. Hyuuga ser tão insuportável quanto Hinata dissera dobrou sua ira. Hinata não mentira sobre a mãe. Será que isso significava que não mentira sobre as outras coisas?

Senhora Hyuuga, pode pegar o seu dinheiro e enfiar...

Senhor Uchiha, não diga algo do qual você pode se arrepender. Só farei esta oferta uma vez.

Senhora, você tentou vender sua filha, e agora está tentando me comprar. A minha opinião sobre a senhora não poderia ficar pior. Se tem metade de um cérebro na cabeça, então é melhor começar a pensar em sua filha, em vez de no seu banco desgraçado.

Como é?

Não é a mim que você precisa se explicar. É à Hinata. Suas atitudes estão afastando-a e você vai perdê-la se não mudar. A mulher que me comprou ficou sob seu jugo por trinta anos. Era só uma questão de tempo antes dela se cansar de sua ditadura e se rebelar.

Só quero o que é melhor para Hinata.

E você tem certeza de que isso eu não sou. O que poderia ser melhor para ela do que um homem que a adora e coloca o coração aos pés dela? Porque é isso que você e seus esquemas acabaram por criar.

A sra. Hyuuga ficou lívida, mas Sasuke ficou satisfeito em abalar a confiança dela.

O senhor ainda vai ouvir falar de mim, sr. Uchiha.

Sim senhora. Provavelmente. Mas vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Se Hinata estiver mesmo grávida de um filho meu, a senhora não vai conseguir subjugá-lo, como fez com sua filha. Vou te mandar para o inferno primeiro. E isso é uma promessa.

Pegou o cheque e o enfiou na mão dela, escancarando a porta de saída do escritório.


	11. Chapter 11

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! 11

OUTRA REFEIÇÃO intragável.

Hinata desejou estar em qualquer lugar exceto o restaurante à beira-mar com a mãe. Acordara irritadiça e cheia de dores esta manhã, e ainda por cima fizera o segundo teste de gravidez com outro resultado negativo. Não sabia se ficava desapontada, aliviada ou se devia comprar um terceiro teste. Precisava saber antes de ter maiores esperanças.

Ela e a mãe nunca tiveram um relacionamento do tipo com almoços de domingo, a menos que fosse para discutir negócios. Se a mãe dela a demitiria, Hinata queria que acabasse logo. Depois de quase uma hora conversando abobrinhas, Hinata só queria ir para casa e se enfiar na banheira de hidromassagem.

Mãe, por que estamos aqui?

A mãe dela parecia desconfortável e insegura, como Hinata nunca vira antes.

Percebi que nem sempre estive ao seu lado, e nem sempre entendo a sua determinação em fazer as coisas da maneira mais difícil, mas não quero te perder, Hinata. O sr. Uchiha disse que isso poderia acontecer.

Hein? O que o Sasuke tem a ver com isso?

Você é igualzinha a mim. Tão completamente focada na sua carreira e...

Mas não sou você nem quero. Sempre pensei que queria, mas, recentemente, percebi o quanto você perdeu da vida. – Hinata desejou não ter falado isso. – Sinto muito. Isso foi rude de minha parte.

E merecido, suponho. Perdi grande parte da sua infância e da do Neji.

Tivemos Tatsu. Mas teria sido bom ter você também.

Sim, talvez, mas tinha tanta coisa para provar... Naqueles tempos, uma mulher tinha de trabalhar duas vezes mais que um homem para manter-se no topo do mundo corporativo.

As coisas mudaram.

Em alguns aspectos, mas você ainda é tão ingênua quanto aos homens e quanto eu era, Hinata.

Não entendo.

Também fui uma jovem rica. Tive homens que disputavam a minha atenção. Deixei-me levar e me apaixonei. Duas vezes. E cada vez, percebi que não era a atração principal e meu coração se partiu. Estavam atrás do dinheiro do meu pai. Não queria que isso acontecesse com você.

Talvez você devesse me dar um crédito por ter sido capaz de reconhecer os caras que queriam dar um golpe do baú. Já namorei uns e terminei com vários. Mas isso não explica por que você está tão determinada a me empurrar para um casamento com Kõ.

Queria que você tivesse um casamento estável com base em compatibilidade profissional e financeira. Meu pai me arrumou um casamento adequado. Estava tentando fazer o mesmo com você e seu irmão para protegê-los da dor que passei.

Você não amava o papai quando se casou com ele? Nem um pouquinho?

Eu o respeitava e tínhamos muitos interesses em comum.

Isso soou familiar e triste para Hinata. A relação que sua mãe descrevera era exatamente o tipo de jogo que Hinata e Kõ tinham vivido, e se não tivesse conhecido Sasuke, provavelmente estaria agora escolhendo porcelana e prataria e se contentando com uma vida sem amor. Quase. Foi por pouco.

Se não o ama, então por que ficaram juntos por 38 anos?

Porque aprendi a amá-lo. Não tão ardentemente quanto você parece amar o sr. Uchiha, mas confortavelmente.

Mãe, não quero viver dessa forma. Quero mais do que isso.

Hinata, você pode se machucar.

Já estou ferida. Não posso imaginar uma dor pior. Mas sabe o que mais? Faria tudo novamente. Quando você falou com o Sasuke? – Se sua mãe tinha falado com ele recentemente, então ele não tinha deixado a cidade.

Ontem. Eu tentei suborná-lo.

Você o quê?

Meu pai tentou comprar cada um dos homens que partiram meu coração, e eles levaram o nosso dinheiro. Foi assim que soube que eles não me amavam. Sasuke me disse exatamente onde eu deveria colocar a minha oferta para cancelar o empréstimo bancário dele. Um lugar bastante inadequado, aliás.

Você não deveria ter feito isso.

Agi de maneira obtusa, mas quero o que é melhor para você, minha querida, e achei que sabia o que era certo. No entanto, estava errada. Acho que o sr. Uchiha, Sasuke, pode ser o homem certo para você.

Pode ser tarde demais.

Hikari se esticou sobre a mesa e cobriu a mão de Hinata.

Nunca é tarde demais. E você é minha filha. Se tem certeza de que ele é o homem que quer, então vai encontrar uma maneira de reconquistá-lo.

Não é assim tão fácil.

Nada que vale a pena é. E se há um bebê em jogo, então teremos de superar as dificuldades. Com ou sem casamento. Vamos? Imagino que esteja ansiosa para entrar em contato com Sasuke.

Mãe, Sasuke ainda nem disse que me ama.

Então imagino que fazê-lo dizer isso seja sua prioridade. – A conversa parecia surreal. Hinata seguiu a mãe até o carro, de forma automática. Amanhã era segunda-feira, dia de folga de Sasuke. Será que ela se atreveria a tentar mais uma vez? Poderia fazê-lo entender que os fatos estavam todos contra ela?

HAVIA MOMENTOS em que Hinata desejava que a cortesia não tivesse sido inculcada nela desde que nasceu. Este era um desses momentos. Queria ignorar a campainha da porta e ficar encolhida no sofá com seu café com sabor de amêndoas e chocolate suíço. Um café que lhe consolava o coração.

Não estava grávida.

Disse que estava doente no trabalho, porque não sabia o que fazer com a dor decepcionante da descoberta que fizera depois do almoço com a mãe. Precisava conversar sobre seus sentimentos confusos com Ino e Tenten, e ligara para elas mais cedo, mas não estavam em casa. Ainda bem. O que ela poderia dizer agora? Como poderia explicar essas emoções tão conflitantes?

A campainha tocou novamente, seguida por uma batida forte à porta. Relutante, largou a caneca, levantou-se e se arrastou com os pés descalços até a porta. Provavelmente era Neji ou seu pai verificando se estava tudo bem. Olhou pelo olho mágico e sua respiração ficou presa.

Sasuke.

Seu coração bateu mais forte e as palmas das mãos se umedeceram. Secou-as no short. O que ele queria?

Você nunca vai saber se não abrir a porta.

Ela deu uma olhada no espelho sobre a mesa da entrada e fez uma careta. Seu cabelo estava embaraçado e a pele pálida. Não se maquiara. Até seu esmalte estava lascado porque tinha mordiscado as unhas. Você está um desastre. Não havia tempo de se arrumar.

Atrapalhou-se com a fechadura, virou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. O ar sumiu de seus pulmões. Sasuke parecia maravilhoso, alto e sexy com seu queixo reluzente após o barbear da manhã. Seu lábio ainda estava um pouco inchado do soco de Neji.

Bom dia, Sasuke. – Um cumprimento tão formal, quando tudo o que ela queria era enfiar os dedos pelo cabelo dele e beijá-lo até que ambos ficassem tontos por falta de oxigênio.

Bom dia. Posso entrar?

Claro. – Afastou-se da porta. Olhou para a garagem, porque não tinha ouvido o rugido da Harley e viu a caminhonete dele estacionada ao lado do carro dela. Duas motos estavam lado a lado na carroceria da caminhonete.

Duas motos? O que era isso?

Não precisava vir. Ia te ligar mais tarde ainda hoje. Não estou grávida.

Sinto muito.

Sente muito eu não estar grávida?

Sim. Não. – Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando os fios do jeito que ela tanto queria fazer. – Sim. – Balançou a cabeça, parecendo tão perplexo com sua resposta, quanto ela. – Adoraria te ver grávida de um filho meu.

E essas palavras não fizeram nenhum sentido, já que ele havia terminado com ela. O fato de que ele não havia pulado de alegria quando ela deu a notícia devia ser um bom sinal.

Como você se sente quanto a isso? Sobre não estar grávida? – perguntou ele com os olhos apertados.

Desapontada.

Por quê?

O que quer dizer com "por quê"?

Ele diminuiu a distância, parando apenas polegadas de distância dela. A tentação de se esconder em seu peito largo e de enrolar os braços em torno dele a atormentava.

Você quer ter um filho? Um filho meu?

Isso importa?

Importa para mim.

Sim. Sim, eu gostaria de ter um filho seu.

Vamos dar um passeio. – Ele acenou com a cabeça em direção à porta da frente.

Por quê?

Tenho algo que quero mostrar. Pensei que você poderia querer tentar a moto. Tenho uma só para você na traseira da caminhonete.

Preciso trocar de roupa.

Eu espero.

Dez minutos mais tarde, ela se sentou na caminhonete, usando seus jeans de cintura baixa – porque eram os únicos que tinha – e uma camisa de popeline para fora da calça.

Passaram-se horas antes que ele falasse.

Sua mãe foi me ver.

Eu sei. Sinto muito. Ela não quis te insultar. Realmente pensou que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Sim – disse ele, parecendo mais divertido do que irritado.

E você a ganhou quando recusou o dinheiro. Sasuke, não sei como posso me desculpar o suficiente.

Você viu o pior da minha família nesta semana. Eles...

Amam você – interrompeu ele.

Sim, acho que amam. Mas ainda assim...

Você tem sorte de tê-los.

A tristeza em sua voz bateu forte no coração dela. Ela se aproximou e cobriu a mão dele no assento do banco. Ele virou a mão e abriu-a, entrelaçando os dedos com os dela. Esse simples gesto deu esperança a Hinata, que se agarrou a esse sentimento enquanto eles se dirigiam para fora da cidade.

Estamos indo para a fazenda?

Sim.

Quando chegaram, Sasuke direcionou a moto dele por uma rampa estreita de metal da carroceria da caminhonete até o caminho de cascalho, e depois repetiu a ação com uma moto menor, azul brilhante. Enfiou a mão no alforje da moto e retirou um manual do proprietário.

Preciso ler antes de sairmos?

Não. – Sasuke jogou o manual longe e lhe entregou um conjunto de chaves e um capacete da mesma cor da moto. – Ela funciona da mesma forma que a minha, mas tem metade do peso. Experimente. Vamos dar algumas voltas pela fazenda.

O medo e a emoção correram por suas veias quando afivelou o capacete e montou na motocicleta. A sensação de liberdade preencheu Hinata enquanto o vento soprava sua camisa e acariciava seu rosto. Acontecesse o que acontecesse, compraria uma motocicleta, e não voltaria a ser a mulher que deixava o medo de decepcionar seus pais governar sua vida. E deste momento em diante, essa era a vida dela e pretendia viver cada segundo dela.

Hinata seguiu Sasuke por um portão aberto, dirigiu por um caminho e subiu uma pequena ladeira. A grama recém-cortada tinha um aroma delicioso. Quando ele parou e desligou o motor, ela juntou-se a ele e fez o mesmo. Ele tirou o capacete e desceu. Ela também. Por que ele havia parado aqui no meio deste pasto?

Este é um bom lugar para uma casa – disse ele.

É um lugar bonito.

Estou comprando a fazenda e vou construir exatamente aqui.

Você não vai voltar a sair em turnês?

Não. Todos que eu amo estão aqui.

Tenho certeza de que Sakura e as meninas ficarão felizes.

E você?

Eu?

Sasuke segurou os ombros dela. O olhar dele enfraqueceu-lhe os joelhos e fizeram seu coração bater mais alto. A esperança trouxe um nó à sua garganta.

Eu te amo, Hinata. Quero me casar com você e construir um lar. Bem aqui. – Sasuke colocou a mão em seu ventre e desenhou um círculo lentamente. – Quero ter muitos bebês com você.

Comigo?

Sim, contigo. Tenho um fraco por garotas boazinhas que querem ser más.

Eu gosto de ser má com você.

Bom. Porque eu estou com vontade de ser muito mau agora e pelos próximos cinquenta anos ou mais. – As mãos dele se enredaram no cabelo de Hinata e, em seguida, ele se apoderou de sua boca em um beijo profundo, roubando-lhe a alma.

Hinata sentiu-lhe o gosto, a aspereza de sua língua e o calor de sua respiração. Ela se contorceu, enrolando os braços em volta da cintura dele e fundindo-se ao seu corpo quente.

Ele levantou a cabeça e acariciou ternamente o rosto dela.

Deveria ter acreditado em você quando me falou sobre sua mãe e de sua infância. Mas nunca vou acreditar nessa história de você ser uma amante indiferente, fria, apática, insensível. Querida, você é a mulher mais sexy que já conheci.

E disso você entende.

Sinto muito por todas as outras mulheres. Mas juro que nenhuma delas me excitou tanto quanto você.

Não se desculpe, Sasuke. O seu passado foi o que fez de você o homem que amo.

Diga novamente.

Amo você. Você, meu rebelde teimoso.

E caso você esteja com medo da sua mãe estar certa quanto ao seu dinheiro...

Não estou.

E não tem de estar mesmo. Minha parte na herança dos meus pais foi suficiente para cobrir o empréstimo e dar uma entrada grande nesta terra. Se eu precisar mostrar a seus pais uma situação financeira...

Não vai ter de fazer isso. Já ganhou a confiança da minha mãe, o que era o mais difícil.

Ela levantou na ponta dos pés e pressionou os lábios contra os dele. As grandes mãos dele cobriram as nádegas de Hinata, levantando-a e pressionando-a com força contra o volume sólido de sua ereção. O beijo foi longo, lento e intenso. Ela queria chorar de desejo com o erotismo desse beijo. As mãos dele correram debaixo da camisa dela, a pele áspera friccionando sua cintura.

Ela arfou, recuou e agarrou sua mão direita. Bolhas em vários estágios de cicatrização cobriam as pontas dos dedos.

O que aconteceu?

Amar você me encheu de música. Não consigo tocar tão rápido quanto meu cérebro constrói as letras e melodias.

As palavras dele a tocaram profundamente. Hinata ficou com o coração apertado.

Jamais iria pedir-lhe para desistir disso. Eu disse em seu escritório. Se quiser voltar para a estrada, largo o meu emprego e te sigo onde for.

Ele ergueu a mão e beijou-lhe os dedos.

Você adora o seu trabalho. Não quero que você pare. Percebi que o que amo é a composição das músicas. Não é estar no palco, nem as fãs, nem as viagens. Posso ficar aqui com você, tocar o Renegado e escrever canções para outras pessoas cantarem. De acordo com o Rock Lee, meu empresário, consigo ganhar dinheiro suficiente para cuidar de você e de todos os bebês que vierem. A mão dele alisou-lhe o ventre, criando um turbilhão de desejo.

Ele caiu de joelhos na grama e enfiou a mão no bolso. O solitário de diamante que mostrou brilhou como fogo à luz do sol. Não era tão chamativo quanto o anel de Kõ, mas era dez vezes mais bonito.

Case comigo, Hinata Hyuuga. Deixe-me amá-la para sempre.

Com os braços em volta do pescoço dele, Hinata deslizou o corpo para baixo, aos poucos, até se ajoelhar com ele na grama e, em seguida, o beijou, derramando todo o amor dela nessa carícia. Os braços dele se uniram em torno dela, que ergueu os lábios e olhou nos olhos do homem que amava.

Só com uma condição. Você tem de se livrar dessa ideia maluca de que deve me sustentar. Ganho um bom salário, e sou boa no que faço. Posso diminuir minhas horas de trabalho para passar mais tempo com nossos filhos, mas este casamento sempre será uma parceria. Vamos cuidar um do outro.

Combinado.

Então sim, Sasuke Uchiha, me caso com você e passaremos o resto da vida juntos. Não consigo pensar em nada mais perfeito do que fazer música e filhos com você.

Sasuke deslizou o anel no dedo dela e Hinata sorriu em meio a lágrimas de felicidade. Esqueça o comum. Esqueça o chato. A aventura de uma vida inteira apenas começara. Poderia ser má quando quisesse e seria bom demais.

 **Olá, mais uma história finalizada, essa é possível que tenha tido mais erros de adaptação, pois o arquivo original era em pdf e traduzido por fãs, tentei corrigir o máximo que pude, mas provavelmente passaram muitos erros poela revisão, mas espero que tenha valido a pena ler, é uma história boa e quente, kkkk**

 **Obrigada!**


End file.
